Naruto's Payment Methods
by Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto gets kicked out of Konoha for what he did to the Hokage. Now he travels around countries trying to get back into Konoha. Each chapter contains a lemon of girls never before written. Warning this story contains STRONG lemons! Extremely strong lemon!
1. Naruto's Payment Method

I decided to spread the words a lot so my readers don't have to crouch and look at the big ass paragraph. i don't own Naruto and i am barely beginning on lemon so this is my second one. beware of mistakes. and i forgot about this but i would like to say thanks to doujin because it is where i got my inspiration into writing this story and dialogue. the plot i also got from them but changed it only in a few ways. so thank them for this story i made.

* * *

For almost over 3 months Naruto has been working hard. He is a step closer to being the 6th Hokage for he is now under the training of the 5th hokage, Tsunade. Well as for training it isn't on how to present you're self to other people or on which papers are the right to sign and which ones are the wrongs one, no it was mostly Tsunade making Naruto do everything. Since she is now stepping down and retiring she decided to take it easy and let the newbie do everything but Naruto wasn't going to be played with that easy so he thought of a new payment method.

1st Month

"Well Naruto not bad." Tsunade said amazed that Naruto didn't even look tired. "You did it even faster than I thought and you almost seem happy to be doing it." She said joyfully.

Naruto was in the office doing Tsunade's paper work and organizing all of her files.

"Well since I am a step closer to be Hokage why wouldn't I be?" Naruto said smiling happily and not even knowing what he is in for.

"Well Tsunade-sama, guess I'll see you later. I'm gonna go get me some ramen." He said why heading to the door.

"Oh no you won't… go to your house and dress up. We're going to the Nara's house to go discuss our medicine issues." She said pointing at him with a glare.

"What!?! I had everything planned out tonight." He said whining and getting on his knees begging to have this night for free.

"No whining. This is the life of a Hokage; once you take office there is very little time to spend on your own." She said looking down on him.

"Fine then, I give in."

Naruto got up and headed out the door going to his apartment to get ready.

2nd Month

"Whew… finally I'm done with all this paper work, and here I was happy to be doing it only to find out it's a death trap slowly closing in on me." Naruto said talking to himself.

For over a month Tsunade has been working him hard every day with the same type of work day in and day out.

The door opened and in came Tsunade. She looked around the room feeling impressed that Naruto is taking at least this paper work seriously.

"Wow you did well today." She said complementing him.

"Geez you think. I did all your work and not even a broken sweat." He said even though he found this boring.

"Well as a little gift for all your hard work, I'll let you go out tonight to do whatever you want."

"Really? You're not joking?" he said questioning her if this wasn't one of her little jokes she played here and there on him.

"Nope." She answered. "Go out and have some fun."

"Thanks, Tsunade-sama."

"You've earned it."

Naruto turned around and headed for the door to go out and begin his little adventure he planned. He opened the door and stopped midway. He searched his pockets and took out his wallet counting his money to see if he can make it through the night.

He turned around and looked at Tsunade. Seeing her sit behind the desk, she probably felt very bored.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Hmm? Naruto?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked. Hoping she will take in this offer.

Tsunade was surprised. She looked around her and she still needed to do some file that only a Hokage can file.

"Sorry Naruto, I got my hands full tonight." She said.

"Well I guess I'll see you later than." He said heading out the door.

"Ja mate ne." she said.

"Ja ne" he said still heading down the stairs.

For over almost 5 weeks every time Tsunade gave Naruto free time he would always ask her out on a date so they can go eat together but she was always busy and turned him down every chance she can get.

Naruto was trying to at least let her get some free time too but she had more important stuff to do. But tonight she actually promised him on a date.

"Man what's the point for even asking her out." Naruto said to himself while walking through Konoha streets. "She has been giving me a lot of hard work lately and very few little free times so why am I taking pity on her? Guess I'll give it one more shot if she turns me down it won't end there for sure."

Naruto went home to get some of his stuff he needed for tonight. He got what he needed and headed out the door. Closing the door behind him he went jumping roof to roof to the hokage's tower.

He got there and decided to go through the door. He entered the room and saw her sitting behind the desk.

"So have you finished your work?" he asked

"Oh it's Naruto."She said not even knowing that he came in.

"You promised me a date tonight, so where to?" he asked

"About that… something has come up and I can't do it today." She said trying to laugh it off.

"Ehhhhhh! You're joking!" he said now up to the desk right in front of her face.

"Sorry sorry I'll make it up to you." She said.

"That's what you said last week!!"

"Geez gimme a break." She said. "I got work, so it can't be helped." She sighed; she turned him down one more.

"_Well I guess I have to do it now. I guess I'll take this as a payment method for all those turn downs and paper work she put me through. Here it goes." _Naruto thought to himself.

"… alright then if you're going to make it up to me let me see your tits?"

"W-What are you saying?" she said surprised by the question. "No way how dare you come and ask!" She said putting her arms in front of her breast as a barrier.

"Come on you… owe… me." He said in a serious face.

"Geez… just hold my tits alright?" Tsunade said.

She got up and took off her green coat and her shirt. "If you are satisfied with this then today I'll allow it." She said exposing her big tits to Naruto's face.

Naruto was surprised by her actions. He would've thought that at least a punch to the gut will do but this is even better. He quickly went around the table and lifted her up on the table. He grabbed one and just started to rub and pinch it slowly.

"Mm" Tsunade moaned. She actually liked how he was doing it to her. She was getting so aroused she didn't even notice that Naruto was sucking her tit already.

"AHM h-hey stop that!" she said noticing what he was doing.

But Naruto didn't stop. He turned her around so her back was up against his chest and started rubbing her tits aggressively.

"Mm… Naruto stop that!"

"Oh come on you know this is turning you on."

"Wh-who's getting turned on?" she said a crimson blush taking over her soft cheeks.

"Well then let me see how wet you are." Naruto let go of one of her tits and went down on her with his fingers going past her pants.

"Ah!" Tsunade let out one of her moans which turned on Naruto even more. She got off the table. "Alright then… I guess I'll give you a blowjob then. Take a seat." Naruto backed up until he felt the chair on his legs then took a seat. Tsunade made her way around the table and stopped right in front of Naruto. She got down on her knees and started to help Naruto open his zipper. As she unzipped his pants his vigorous rod came out and started to get bigger and thicker.

"Wow… you're really big." She said complementing him.

She wrapped one of her hands around his penis and started to stroke him slowly. Naruto's member twitched from the feeling of her cold soft hands. Now in its fullest Tsunade put the tip in her mouth as she licked him around there not leaving a single inch dry.

"It's been a long time but I think I still haven't lost my touch." She said looking up at him as she finally started to put his cock in her mouth and slowly suck on him.

Naruto chuckled as he slowly put his hand behind her head. "The Legendary Sucker. Well then let's see if you're not lying." He took her by surprise and quickly pushed her head more down on his dick.

"Ugh!!" Tsunade got startled and coughed as it went all the way back to her throat. Instead of getting mad at him for his unexpected action she saw this more as a challenge for her and started to deep throat Naruto. "Ugh ugh… ugh." Naruto was surprised, he thought she would have at least gone back a little but instead she went deeper on him. "Damn… Tsunade… mm that feels good."

She went up and down as started to go faster. The faster she went the more he heard his dick hitting the back of her head. She went for at least two minutes and stopped.

"Huh? What's wrong?" naruto asks.

"Usually you would've come before then."

"Well then, you are losing your touch." Naruto laughed a little.

"We haven't even started."

She positioned herself between his legs and grabbed his penis. She gave it a few strokes before taking it in her mouth. "This will definitely have you come in seconds." She said in a seductive manner.

She opened her mouth wide and took him in all the way back to her throat and started to hum with her mouth. Naruto felt a chill up his spine as he pulled his head back, the sensation of her humming felt greater than he expected. "Oh… I, I think I'm about to…" but Tsunade wasn't going to let him off that easy. She stopped and took his dick out of her mouth. Naruto looked down on her.

Tsunade got a little higher and grabbed her two breasts. She slowly put them closer to his throbbing member. When she had him in position she squeezed him tight so it wouldn't slip out. Slowly she moved her breast up and down on his member. "How does this feel?" she asked him.

"Oh that feels great… squeeze them harder." She did as he said and pushed her tits harder on him and moved them faster and faster up and down.

Naruto already knew she had him about to come. The sensation of her big soft tits felt just as he imagined they would feel but he still had a trick that can catch her off guard.

Tsunade looked up at Naruto and tried to think of what he was thinking. She looked down on her breast and just stared at his penis that she was giving a tity fuck to. "_He would've came by now? What am I doing wrong?" _She looked at his throbbing penis that was covered with her saliva. She then put the tip in her mouth as she was still getting tit fuck.

Moving her tongue all over the tip she looked up at Naruto only to see him smiling down on her, confused she looked back down only to get surprised as a sea load of cum came into her face and chest. She let go of her tits as she was still getting cum all over her chest. Some got in her mouth and some got in her hair.

As the very last drip landed on her chest she looked up at Naruto and amazed at how much he came. "Wow! That's a lot Naruto." She said licking her lips.

"Like the pearl necklace I gave ya?" he said smiling.

"Very funny, now help me clean this off. You came more than I thought." she got up off from his legs and turned around walking to her table slowly. Naruto looked at her hips and saw as it swayed every time she took a step. He got hard again and thought that a tit fuck wasn't just going to be it.

Tsunade was at her desk and grabbed a few tissues to clean all of the cum that was in her chest and neck. "Come on Naruto. Your gonna help me clean this out." She said not even looking back at him. She heard a few steps and knew that Naruto has finally gotten up.

"The tissues are right there at the corner of the desk. Make sure you clean the chair too." she said still not paying attention to him.

"Don't worry, the sweat will definitely clean your chest."

"Huh? What sweat?" she said as she stopped cleaning her chest.

"A tit fuck and a blowjob won't do you know."

"Well too bad that is all your getting for today."

"I'm still hard again."

She felt Naruto's hands go under her arm and grab a hold of her sticky big breasts as he pulled her back until she felt the tip of his member hit her tight pants trying to push its way in between her thighs.

"Oh… Naruto I said that's it!" She said.

"Doesn't sound like that to me. Sounds like you enjoy this."

"What makes you think that? I am definitely not enjoying this…mm." she lied.

"Well how about this?" Naruto pulled away and grabbed his member and pushed it in between her thighs as it rubbed her clit giving her a great sensation.

"Oh… that feels… so good." She groaned.

Naruto let go of his member and put his hand on her back as he pushed her against the table making her bend over him as she supported herself with her arms on her desk. Naruto started to take off her pants along with her panties going all the way down to the floor, Tsunade lifted one of her legs to help him remove them.

As he threw them to the side of the office Naruto looked at the great view that lay before him. Her cunt was right in front of him dripping with all the wetness she was holding in her pants.

Tsunade started to move her hips begging for him to begin fucking her.

"Someone's really excited."He got on his knees and started to lick the lower back part of her vagina and used his fingers to push in her to get her warmed up. "Uh… yes…" Tsunade moaned. Naruto just kept on repeating his same movements which drove her crazy every second.

"Naruto…mmm… stop teasing me and bang me already." She said in between her moan.

"You said it." Naruto got up and grabbed his hard member positioning it right at her entrance. He slowly put his tip at her entrance and moved it around her hole. He was toying with her and she knew it.

Tsunade knew this game. Two can play at that game, he wanted her to beg for it. Tsunade looked behind her.

"Naruto please stick it in already and bang me, fuck me till I can't take it anymore. I'm so wet and horny, just drill it in me."

Without even saying it Naruto grabbed her hip with one of his hands and his member with his other hand as he positioned himself at her entrance. Not even saying his actions he quickly pushed himself into her and not even giving her a chance to get use to his penis in her.

"Ah! Gosh Naruto tell me the next you plan on banging it in me."

"You asked for it so your gonna get it."

Now that it was in he let go of his penis and grabbed her hips with both of his hands and again started to push into her forcefully. If she asked for a hard fucking it's what she's gonna get.

He pushed in and out already had her going into an orgasm. Tsunade grabbed her desk harder as Naruto went faster and faster.

"AH AH AH you're so rough!" Tsunade yelled.

"_Damn she's so tight." _Naruto kept on pushing himself into her faster and harder. Banging her with all he had in him her chest swayed every time he pulled in and out of her. "AH YES YES! NARUTO FASTER! HARDER!" Naruto did what he was told as he now grabbed one of her tits and started to go faster and deeper in her.

"AH! AH! YES EYA!" In the angle they were in he kept on hitting her G-spot repeatedly making her get an orgasm. "Tsunade oh! You're so tight." "AH! KEEP ON AH! AH! GOING NARUTO! I'M ABOUT TO AH! AH! CUM!"

"Man this feels so good. The more I go in you the wetter you get."

Naruto kept on going in her slowing his movements and then speeding up again not even letting on chance for her to rest. If Tsunade was going to live up to her title then he should too.

"OH! AH! AH! I'M COMING!" Tsunade screamed from the top of her lungs as she finally came all over his penis in the inside making it wetter for Naruto and easier to move faster. Her own juice going down the side in between her legs and breathing heavily from her orgasms she felt tired as she limped her body and put most of her weight on the desk as Naruto kept pounding her from the back.

"Ahh! Man… I think…uh I'm about to cum!" he said as he grabbed on tighter and made his movements faster and deeper as he was about to finish.

"Come inside me! Fill me!" Tsunade said out loud. She wanted to feel his hot sticky cum flow through her.

Naruto kept on going, he had a load and he planned on wasting it all today.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Naruto came all over inside of Tsunade filling her up.

As he calmed down he looked down at his penis. "Wow. My dick went limp yet it still cumming." He kept his rod still in her till he finished his last drop. As he finished and pulled it out their juices flowed out of her and down her legs.

He helped Tsunade sit on the desk as she too had a workout from their session.

Seconds of silence passed. Tsunade decided to speak up.

"*sigh* Naruto." she said as she wiped her forehead with her arm wiping the sweat off. "Are you ready for round two?"

"You bet I am!" he said excitedly

"Good! Cause this time I want to be in control."

Tsunade got off her desk and threw everything to the side on the ground. "Get on the table."

Naruto got up on the table and laid down on his back. Tsunade looked at his member. "Let me get this bad boy started." She just started to stroke him trying to get him back up.

As Naruto finally got a boner Tsunade got on the desk and hovered over Naruto and his now erect member. She grabbed his penis and lined it up with her vagina. As soon as she had the very tip in her she plunged down on him.

"Oh my god! This feels so good!" she said as it went deep in her. Slowly she started to jump up and down. Naruto grabbed her by the waist to help her jump on his dick. Tsunade moved faster and faster making her big tits jump up and down getting Naruto more excited as he started to push in her everytime she went down on him.

"UH!" Tsunade started to get tighter on him already.

"_He's making me cum right before him!" _she thought.

She leaned forward on Naruto so she can use her arms to keep herself stable. Naruto saw her huge tits moving in front of his face getting him more excited. Naruto grabbed her ass and pushed down on his member.

"AH! YOU'RE AH! AH! GONNA HAVE ME CUM AGAIN!" she screamed.

But Naruto stopped. "Let's switch positions. Put your back up against me."

She got up and turned around and again slowly went down on Naruto.

"Like this?" she asked.

He nodded. As she jumped on him Naruto grabbed her arms and pulled her back as he now had the chance to plunge into her.

"OH THIS FEELS GOOD! DO ME NARUTO!" He then moved to the side as they were both lying on their sides. Naruto lifted one of her legs and started to pound her again.

He pushed himself off the table as he still had a hold of her arms and now he was the one in control. "AH! AH! NOT OH! FARE!" she said as she looked back.

"Fine then." He pulled out of her and let go of her arms. He walked over to the chair and took a seat. Tsunade saw him sitting down with his erection standing tall and covered with her juices. She walked over to him and closed his legs together as she mounted him and put his penis in her tight hole. Now she started to do the bouncing again and back in control. Naruto grabbed her huge breasts and put his face in between them enjoying their nice soft sweaty touch every time she bounced. She started to speed up her pace once again.

"YES FEEL MY TITS. OHH! GOD! NARUTO I THINK! AH! AH! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!"

"_Tsunade can't even handle 10 minutes without coming. I wonder if she will last our last one."_

"Oh! Your tightness has me about to blow already too!"

"Let's cum together then!"

They both speeded up their movements meeting in the perfect time.

"AH! NARUTO!"

"TSUNADE!"

Both came at the same time with their juices meeting and flowing again out of her.

She rested her body on his. "I'm really tired. I don't think I can move." She said panting.

"Don't worry this last one you won't have to worry anything."

"Again?" she said.

"Yeah I'm gonna make you bend over the wall."

"Fine one last more but that's it!"

She got up and went up to her wall, spreading her legs and slouched over onto the wall. Naruto went up to his pants and grabbed a little pouch. He grabbed it and walked over behind Tsunade.

"What's that?"She asked

"Its lube." He said as he finally opened it up and spread some on his already erect dick.

"For what? Aren't I wet as it is?" she said

"Yeah. You're really wet but I don't plan on fucking you from that hole."

Her eyes widened. "YOUR GONNA FUCK ME IN THE ASS! But I never have been fucked in that hole."

"Then this is your first time so better hold up cause I still have one load and I'm wasting it all here."

He stroked his penis up and down so he can spread the lube all around it. Grabbing her ass and spreading her cheeks, Tsunade slouched more so she can have it properly open. Now using one hand to grab his penis and the other too keep her spreaded he pushed himself in her.

"Wow even with lube your still tight." He pushed himself more in.

Now in he grabbed her ass and started to fuck her anal now.

"Damn Tsunade you're so warm! Feels like my dick is melting."

"Naruto AH! Be gentle this if my first AH! Time." He said as it hurt her the deeper he went.

"Then I promise to make this fast."

"No don't!" she screamed but it was too late. Naruto rammed his dick all the way in.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AH! AH!"

He pushed himself out and in and sped up his pace.

"NAAHH! NAH! NAH! RUUUOHH! TOOOH! IT HURTS!"

Even though she was having her insides spreaded out she loved how it felt. Her juices came out sliding down her legs as he kept on doing her.

"Wow you're so tight you almost have me cumming!" he said. "I'm almost done! OH! Almost done!" he came splattering all of his cum up her ass. He filled her up that some of his cum started to come out already so he pulled out of her making his cum run freely out.

Tsunade fell to the ground, she couldn't last. She turned around and lay with her back on the floor as she breathed heavily making her chest move every time she took a breath. As much as it hurt she liked the feeling of being nailed in the ass.

"We should do this again." She said lying down on the floor looking up at him.

"Oh yeah we are definitely doing that again." Naruto stared at her as she looked beautiful down on the ground naked and sweaty of all that sex they had.

"I still have a little bit left." He said.

Tsunade laughed. "Then come over here and give me another pearl necklace."

Naruto walked up to her and just started to jack off in front of her. Tsunade got up and laid her back on the wall waiting for his cum. Naruto finally came into her face getting her hair, eyes, mouth and the rest on her huge tits. "I love it when you cum on me."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review me and tell me what went wrong or something you liked so i can put it in my next story of who ever i want Naruto to fuck. AU NOTE: i've been getting reviews of Naruto fucking someone else so those who expect a sequel coming...your gonna get one. Just let me finish my other two lemons that i have coming.


	2. Ass Fetish

Hey sorry i took so long. Well this one is about Tsunami because i think she is fuckable and there is barley stories of her so i did one. As you can see it took me some time but i was able to do it. I know that it isn't as good as the first chapter but give it a try.

* * *

Naruto walked slowly through Konoha's forest looking down at the dirt he walked on. He had a sad expression on his face. He kept on walking regretting what he had done.

"_I knew I should've never had sex with the Hokage. Even my instinct felt like I really shouldn't of have! But… the sex was surely amazing. Just the feeling of pounding her ass makes me want to go back there and do it again… even without the lube!"_

Naruto thought as he kept on walking to the Demon Country.

"_I can't believe I got kicked out of the village. Now I'll never become Hokage, if it wasn't for that stupid Danzou and his stupid sharingan."_

Naruto kept on walking through the forest with his face down, still thinking of what just happen.

"_It felt like all my dreams crashed and right after I finally lost my virginity! It happen so fast too! I woke up thinking it was gonna be another day at the office. Then when I entered this guy was next to Tsunade looking outside the window. He said he knew that I and the Hokage had sex… apparently his fake sharingan saw it all. _

_I can't even believe that he told me to leave the village saying that I only had sex with her to become Hokage. _

_Sheesh what a motherfucker. _

_Even if I go back I'm sure that he would tell everyone the truth and that would ruin Tsunade. So I'm pretty much screwed just as Tsunade is. I guess I'm a rogue ninja now, expected to be doing bad things. Any ways… I need some money so I better start running." _

Naruto jumped onto a tree trunks and dashed on ahead to his destination slowly. As he was jumping tree to tree he started to see buildings up ahead and people throughout the forest.

"What village would this be... oh the Land of the Waves? I'm sure of it." He said as he stood tall on a tree with his hands folded in front of him.

Naruto jumped off the tree and walked slowly out of the forest trying to think if the Land of the Waves was really this populated.

"If this is the Land of Waves then Inari is here. I wonder how the whole family is doing. I'm pretty sure Inari would be glad to see me… maybe even gladder if I surprise him." he said as he jumped onto the roof of the building close o him. He jumped onto another heading to the docks of Inari's old home.

As he saw the docks by the sea he stopped and now started to walk slowly as he got closer and closer to the house. "I should go through his window and surprise him… but which one is his though?" He said as he stopped and looked at the house to remember where he sleeps. As he saw one he decided to try his luck and jumped onto the house and sneak through the window.

He was about to enter the window when he saw Tsunami, Inari's mother naked looking herself in her mirror. She grabbed her tits and then dropped them. Naruto just stood there looking at her tits jiggle in the mirror, feeling his pants tighten up. _"Fuck I would like to cum on those tits."_

"Why does it feel like my boobs just gotten bigger? Well at least they look amazing and so does my figure." She said as she kept on looking at herself and not aware that Naruto was looking at her.

Naruto kept on looking at the mirror seeing as her boobs did look a little bigger and also noticing that she actually had an ass. Tsunami kept on looking at herself and changing posture on the mirror. Then as she was looking at herself she saw Naruto behind the window and got startled.

"_Who is that? Is it Naruto… is he peeping on me? I didn't know he was a pervert… does he actually like my body? Maybe I should take advantage of this."_ She said as she smirked.

"Ah… I really want to get fucked one of these days, someone who can shove their dick inside my tight pussy and bang the fuck out of me recklessly and dominate me." She said.

Tsunami slowly turned around pretending that no one was looking at her and hoping Naruto wouldn't mind to fuck her son's mom. As she was now fully turned around Naruto didn't get a chance to hide himself.

Tsunami jumped and immediately covered her breast from the pervert. Naruto too got scared of what might happen to him he froze.

"Naruto! Please don't tell me you just heard what I said!" She said still covering herself.

"You mean of what you really wanted just now?" He asked taking advantage of this situation now that he saw her naked he really wanted to fuck her.

"Please, please don't tell anyone!"

"Well I guess…" He said unfinished. "…but let me feel those tits of yours."

She dropped her arms and walked over to the window. Naruto grinned looking at her tits jiggle when she took a step.

As she got to the window she grabbed her breast and lifted them up so he can feel them.

Naruto moved one hand and grabbed her breast feeling the smoothness and also feeling her breast. He let go and jumped into the room so he can use both hands.

As he walked closer to him Naruto turned her around grabbed her tits and pushed her closer to him. He moved his hands roughly, pushing them up and pressing them against her body. He then started to rub her nipples making them hard.

Tsunami liked the feeling and soon joined him as she too rubbed her tits. As she felt wet she pushed her hips back up against his pants feeling his erection strongly between her ass.

"Take it out and fuck me please." She said the more she rubbed herself.

Naruto let go of her tit and started to unzip his pants letting his penis out. He took his pants off including his shirt and then he went up to the bed getting on it and laying down on the side as his erection showed standing straight up ready for Tsunami.

She walked up to the bed bended over and grabbed his dick with her hand and slowly started to jack him off. She looked at Naruto and notice that he enjoyed the feeling.

As she put her hair on the back of her ear she got closer to his dick and put the tip right in her mouth and started to suck him.

"You're pretty good, but don't hog all the fun." Naruto said as he moved his hand to her ass while she kept on sucking him.

"Mm…mm… AH!" Surprised that he shoved his finger up her ass, she gave him a weird look.

She went back to sucking his dick and started to go deeper making sure she got it good and wet while Naruto fingered her.

"Mm!" Tsunami now started to deep throat him as she pushed his dick all the way in. Going deep on him she went faster and faster even using her hand to grab the part her mouth couldn't get Naruto was about to cum.

"That feels good… I think I'm about to…!" He said.

She took his dick out of her mouth and started to jack him off in a slow pace. "You're not gonna cum yet." Naruto gave her a sad look. She got on the bed and position herself cowboy style, on top of his penis. As she lowered herself down she grabbed it and stuck the tip right at her entrance.

"Oh that feels so good. It's been a long time since I got fucked." She said as she lowered herself down.

Naruto looked at her and grabbed her hips getting ready to pound her once she settles.

Tsunami lowered herself down slowly, loving the feeling as it went in and more in as did Naruto, feeling the tightness of her.

"This feels so good…" She said as she settled. Now that he was all in she started to jump as Naruto helped her. "Ah…ah…ah…"

Naruto now started to help her rise as he grabbed her hips and started pushing her down every time she went up.

"Ah… AH…AH… AH!"

Naruto looked at her jump on his dick, seeing her tits jump every time she did. Tsunami looked at Naruto as she kept on jumping. Feeling embarrassed the more she jumped.

"Fuck… I can feel you tightening up…"

"AH... I… AH... think I'm about to cum…AAHHH!" she said as she slow down starting to feel the feeling of about to come. No longer able to hold herself she fell forward giving Naruto the control.

Naruto grabbed her ass and started to pound it as he wanted to make her cum.

"EYA…AH…AH… PLEASE… STOP….I'M CUMMING!" She screamed as she came, but Naruto didn't slow down.

"Ah fuck… I think AH… I'm about to cum too…" He said as he thrusted faster.

Tsunami widened her eyes. "NO… PLEASE… DON'T AH… CUM IN ME!"

"Then… let me cum… on your tits!" He said as he felt her hard nipples on his chest.

"NO… JUST STICK IT OUT!" She screamed terrified of him finishing in her.

Disappointed in her decision he took it out as he lost the feeling of coming.

"*pant* AH…ah ah thank you.*pant*" She said as she calmed down.

Naruto still had his erection and his load ready. Mad that only she finished and he positioned it at her asshole not telling her anything. He pushed the tip in, as soon as she felt it he thrusted in feeling her all the way.

"AH…AH…WHAT…THE…AH… FUCK!" She screamed as she felt uncomfortable with this feeling.

"Fuck… you're so tight…" He said finding it hard to thrust. He took his dick out for it was impossible to keep on fucking her like that.

"OW! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Tsunami said.

Naruto thought of an idea for he still didn't get a chance to cum.

"Here. Lie down on your side and lift up your leg." He said.

Tsunami moved off of Naruto and shifted herself sideways.

"Like this?" she asked

"Yeah." Naruto scooted closer and grabbed his dick. He lifted her leg and started to thrust back in her ass.

"AH fuck this feels way better." He said as he now felt the ease every time he pushed.

Now that he had control of her he closed her legs feeling the tightness again then he lifted them and felt the ease..

"I love how your ass feels tighter when I close your legs."

"_With my legs like this his thickness…"_ She thought loving the feeling.

"Ungh… Naahruutooh… pump it, my ass with your cock!" she said.

Naruto lifted her legs and started to thrust faster.

"Ungh! Ungh! Ungh! FUCK… NARUTO… I'M CUMMING!" as Tsunami came her second time Naruto too was about to cum.

"Me too! Fuck I'm gonna cum in your ass!" Naruto said it out loud holding it in just in case she didn't want him to cum in her.

"Then cum in my ass!" She answered him.

Now that he was able to let go, he released inside her ass feeling it up. He let go of her leg as he took his penis out covered with his own cum.

"_Fuck giving me the blue balls I'm not even finished." _He thought.

"Hey Tsunami, get up, face the wall and bend over on all fours." He said

"Sure… "As she changed positions bending over on her hands and knees she looked back at him."…are you going to fuck me in the ass again?"

"Yeah since you don't want me to finish on either your tits or pussy." He said and he got off the bed walked to the end and got back on.

"_What is he planning? I could easily bend over the bed or on the table."_ She thought as she found it weird that he made her bend over facing the wall but she still went with it.

Naruto walked up to her already with a full erection. He grabbed her ass and then he too got on his knees. Now that both were bending down it was easier for him to fuck her anal.

Naruto slowly entered his tip in again her ass. As he felt that it wasn't that tight as before he entered his dick all the way in now feeling her warmness.

Feeling comfortable he started to thrust in her again with ease.

"OH… OH… please fuck me faster!" She ordered as she felt his thickness sliding along her walls.

Naruto moved his hand under her so it was like he was hugging her ass while with the other hand he fingered her.

"AH… AH FUCK! FASTER NARUTO! HARDER!" She screamed.

Naruto started to pace up, thrusting faster while he also fingered her. the bed not being stable it started to move as he thrusted. Hitting the walls and creaking out loud.

"Fuck yeah bitch… you like that!" Naruto said as he too was getting into it.

"AH FUCK YEAH I LIKE THAT! FUCK ME HARDER! CUM IN ME! FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR CUM"

Naruto felt her ass tightening up like it was sucking him in, she was about to cum so it was almost time for him to trick her.

"AH FUCK NARUTO! I'M CUMMING!" she said as she came all over herself. Naruto felt her wetness as it went down her legs and into his. He took his hand out and started to lick it. Tsunami collapsed as she lost the strength to hold on and dropped her head on the pillows as Naruto still had a grab of her ass. Now that she was down he too felt like cumming as his dick started to harden up.

"I'm gonna cum! Fuck I'm gonna cum!" He said. "Let me cum on those big tits of yours!"

"NO! AH AH FUCK! CUM IN ME! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" She screamed not letting him cum on her tits. Of course he would like to cum in her ass but he already did what's the point in that.

"Fuck it then, I'll cum on your back!" He said as it was all coming to plan.

Hoping she won't notice Naruto took his dick out and started to jack off while in the mean time he spitted on her back using his saliva. Thinking it was his sperm Tsunami was finally able to fall down on the bed taking deep breathes, as she lay face flat she turned her body around to look at Naruto. Now that she faced him she still saw him jacking off, Naruto blew his whole load on her tits as a shot went all over her while some ricochet on her face. Surprised that he still had some left, the second he came on her tits she quickly got up on instinct without knowing her actions as part of his load started to get on her face. She stood still letting him finish knowing that what she did was stupid.

As Naruto finished he got off that bed and went to his pants trying to put them in as quickly as he can. Even though she said not on her tits Naruto wanted to in the first place since he saw how big they were.

Now that he was fully dressed he decided to throw of his little surprise and just head for Demon Country.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. For those who didn't hear me out. My next chapter is gonna be Naruto fucking Konan so yeah, theres gonna be a lot of pussy poundin', balls flappin', and tit grabbin'. So stay tune.


	3. On Going Pleasure

Alright you guys i'm back and it went well. Anyways i'm done so enjoy. WARNING THIS IS ONE HELL OF A DANGEROUS CHAPTER!!

* * *

Naruto walked on the dirt road seeing that Demon Country wasn't that off as he started to see buildings and big structures up ahead. After that session with Tsunami, Naruto just dashed through the trees so he can be far away as possible from the Land of Waves. A day later and now he walks on the dirt road all sticky from the sweat. He needed to wash it off, so maybe with the little money he has he can go in to one of the springs that they have around the Country.

"I need to get clean, with the little money I have I think I can make it into at least the cheapest hot springs they have here." He said as he kept on walking.

Then Naruto spotted off in the far distance some buildings structure as he got closer. He walked up to it and stopped in front as he eyed the building. There was a small house and in the back there was a two story tower. He read the sign.

"Oh cool a hot springs! Wonder what's it doing all the way out here though?" He said as he entered the building. In front there was an old lady up at the register.

"umm… excuse me how much does it cost to get in?" He asked the old lady.

"Well that depends, how long do you plan on staying young man?" She said.

"Well maybe a day or two."

"Well you're just in luck kiddo! This here is the cheapest springs in this area."

"Oh yeah! Well that's great then please get me a key." He said happily.

Naruto took out his left over money and paid her. The old lady gave him his key to his room and a towel for him.

Naruto made his way around and entered the second building in the back that was two stories high. On the bottom were the lockers and up on top were the rooms. He found the stairs and made his way up the stairs to the second floor.

"_Wonder why it was so cheap… this place looks great, nothing cheap and the scenery is wonderful." _He thought as he made his way up the stairs.

He took out his key looking for the matching number and entered his room. He threw his stuff to the side and looked around the room. As you enter you can see the bed in the middle of the room. On the other side of the room there was a big window and right across the bed there was a TV stand with the TV off and the controller on the bed.

Naruto took off all of his clothes and grabbed his towel wrapping it around his waist. He made his way downstairs and into the hot springs.

He slides the doors to side and entered the springs while closing the door behind him. He smiled as he notice nobody was in the springs. He looked around seeing that it was covered with walls of strong bamboo and in the middle there it was the hot spring with a small waterfall at the end of the room. Around the spring there were rocks nicely shaped and smooth.

He walked up to the spring and took of his towel loving the freedom since nobody was around. He folded it and put it to the side. Then he grabbed the tray and dipped it in the water. Feeling that he had enough he took it out and poured it on himself feeling the hotness run down his body washing away the sweat.

He entered the water and comforted himself up against the rocks. He laid his head back on the rock and let himself sink into pure nirvana.

There he stayed a few minutes refreshing himself.

The door slid open and in came Konan wearing a towel wrapped around her. She closed the door after her, dropped her towel and walked up to the spring. Naruto opened his eyes to look who just came in, and surprised he was when he saw Konan in a tight string bikini bra that was grabbing hold of her tits together.

He eyed her as she walked up to him. Looking at her breast the way they bounced every time she took a step, and looking at her curves.

Konan came to a stop and grabbed the tray Naruto used and dipped it in the water. She looked at him and gave him a short smile. She took out the tray and poured it all on her chest.

Naruto looked at her as the water came running down her body, on her chest and down her curves.

"_Crap… my dick is getting hard." _He thought as he kept on looking at her.

Konan jumped in the water and rose up. Then she too laid her back up against the rocks.

"So… what brings you here… Konan?" He asked.

"I'm here to purify myself." She said as she laid her head on the rocks closed her eyes and raised her arms to rest her elbows on them too, but what she didn't know is that as she laid her arms back her breast rose from the water giving Naruto the view to enjoy them. "It's a small hot spring that I like to go to once in awhile. It's usually lonely since it is a mixing bath and people are afraid of perverts."

Naruto nodded as he now knew why it was lonely.

He kept on starring at her breast since the water made it see through giving him the view to look at her nipples as droplets of water dropped off.

"_FUCK… she has one hell of a body I can't even control myself." _

Naruto looked at her feeling hopeless or was he? He slowly scooted himself to her as she wasn't that far. Close enough to just grab her tits, Naruto raised his hand from the water and slowly approached her nipple.

Not afraid of the consequences he grabbed her nipple in between his index finger and thumb and started to rub it.

Surprised by this good feeling she lifted her head to see Naruto paying more attention to her nipple then her freaking out about it.

Naruto looked at her as she finally noticed.

"Sorry… it's just that…"

"Please rub my other nipple." She said as she interrupted him.

Frozen for a few seconds he regained conscious. He moved from the side of the spring and went up in front of her. He reached over to the other nipple and started to rub them both now.

Konan moaned feeling her nipples erect under her bra. "Mm…please don't stop." She grabbed her string bikini bra and lifted it leaving it on top of her rack so her nipples can come out as he kept on rubbing.

As her breast bounced when she took her bra off Naruto grabbed one of her breast and put his mouth on her nipple feeling it and sucking it while with the other one he kept on rubbing.

"_Wow! They're so soft and big, not even saggy. She has some amazing boobs." _He thought as he kept on sucking on her nipple. He switched to the other one and grabbed it as he started sucking on it too.

Konan stood there as he rubbed and sucked her nipples. Now she was thinking it was her turn to do the pleasuring.

"Mm… Naruto can you stand up." She said.

Naruto stood up from the water showing his erect dick dripping water as it stood strong facing her in the face.

She reached her back and grabbed the knot of her string bikini. She untied it and then tied it back making it shorter so it can lift her breast up. She fixed her bra back on now as it grabbed a hold of her tits squeezing them together.

As she rose from the water she grabbed his penis and with the other hand she used her bare arm to lift up her breast. She positioned his dick in under her breast and then she let go letting his penis sink in between her breast.

"Don't move I'll be doing the work." She said as she put her arms on the ledge. Using both her arms now she started to nudge her upper body making her breast jump as if she was running. As her bra kept her tits tight together his penis stood right in between them as she made her breast jump.

"Damn your tits feel nice!" He said enjoying the feeling of her breasts on the sides of his dick.

"_The tightness of her tits feels like I'm fucking her pussy or something." _He thought.

Konan kept on moving feeling his thickness slide right along while Naruto felt the softness of her breast.

"Oh fuck! See if you can suck my dick!" He said.

Konan looked at her breast to see his tip out front. She took out her tongue and started licking around it. Naruto looked at her seeing her tits jump up and down furiously why'll she sucked his dick.

"I… think I'm gonna cum soon!" He said gripping his teeth holding onto his load he is about to release.

"Oh fuck!" No longer able to suppress his urges Naruto came releasing his cum onto her chest. Konan stopped moving and waited as his cum came out onto her tits covering her whole chest.

"_He came on my chest! It feels so hot and stick!" _She thought.

Naruto slid his dick out of her breast and washed himself in the water.

"Meet me in my room, I'm in 1A. I at least would like to get fucked tonight." She said.

Naruto got up from the water and went to his towel. Wrapping it around his waist and securing it he looked back at Konan. "Well I'll see you there." He said and left heading to the lockers.

Konan took her bikini off and washed off his cum on her chest.

"He came so much… and it feels hot and sticky it's kind of hard to get off."

Now that she was clean she put back on her bikini and got out of the springs walking up to her towel. Picking it up, she wrapped it around her breast and walked out of the spring heading to the lockers.

She entered the locker room and searched for her locker. She found it and opened it to see that her clothes were there and took off her towel to change.

"_Even though I already washed off, I still feel sticky. I think I feel cleaner if I take a shower."_ She thought.

Leaving her clothes for later Konan headed to the stall showers. Stepping onto the tile floor she went for the first stall looking at it noticing that it was a bit more spacious then the other stalls. Turning both hot and cold knobs she waited patiently for her water to get in the mixture of warm water.

Naruto entered the lockers hearing the water running and steam seen from the showers. He walked up to his locker and opening it while still eyeing the showers.

"_Is it Konan… must be, can't wait to pound that pussy though. I'm lucky she even allowed me to do a little foreplay… wonder how lucky I am though?" _He thought as he looked over to the showers.

Dropping his towel he walked over to the showers heading to where Konan was at. He entered looking directly at Konan's back as she washed herself.

"_I wonder if she's notice me enter?"_

He slowly crept behind her as she washed herself in the warm water. Konan had her hands up as she was washing her hair not even hearing Naruto behind her since the water was running. Now as he was closer to her he reached under her arms and grabbed her breast with both of his hands.

Konan let go of her hair and dropped her arms. She looked back barely seeing the yellow hair with her peripherals. Letting him get away with it she turned back and looked down.

Naruto grabbed her breasts moving them up and down feeling their weight. He then moved his hand under her bikini and started rubbing her nipples again.

"Mm…" Konan moaned feeling this sensation once more.

Now that he had his hands on her he got closer to her body. Putting his head on her right shoulder he started to kiss her neck and biting it.

Letting one of her nipples go he went down going in her panties. Feeling her hair he started to feel her wetness. He gently put his finger on her clitoris and started rubbing her.

"Oh yes… do that baby… please keep doing it don't stop." She said.

Konan felt excited, she might even let him get with her early then she expected.

Naruto kept on rubbing her feeling the water in between his fingers.

"I'm going to get wet… I want to make sure it's my dick that's surrounded by your wetness not by water." He said.

"Mhmm…" Konan replied.

Konan moved her right hand into her panties and put her fingers in her vagina. As Naruto rubbed her she fingered herself and with her other hand she reached her back and untied her bikini letting it fall onto the wet floor. Now she moved her hand to her unattended breast and started to rub nipple.

"Mm ah! I'm getting wet!"

Naruto moved his finger into her vagina join her.

"I want you really wet." He said and started to finger in a fast pace.

"Ah… please… I'm really wet! Mm… please stop…I can't handle this!" She said in high pitch voice.

Naruto started to feel her juice on his finger. Feeling that it was a little thicker than the water, he let his hand out.

He grabbed his dick as it was barely getting erect.

"Can you slouch over a little?" He said.

Letting her hands go, Konan slouched a little to the front as he still had a hold of his penis. Now fully erect he pushed himself forward using his tip to move her panties to the side giving him a view of her aroused pussy.

Konan felt his tip at her entrance so she put her hands on her knees. Naruto slowly entered his whole tip and then slid half his length in her, already feeling the tightness of her walls. Konan grabbed on tighter, feeling his thickness as her vagina automatically closed in on him.

"Ah fuck!" She said as she felt him go deeper.

"Your pussy is fucking hot!" He commented.

Now that he had his whole dick in her, he grabbed her hips, pulled his dick a little back and thrusted back in a normal pace. Konan still kept her hands on her knees but couldn't hold any longer. She needed to grab onto something so she can apply pressure and be able to last longer without giving in, but the stall being a bit too spacious the only thing she could latch herself onto is the wall ahead of her that's only a few feet away.

Trying to reach for it she stopped as Naruto grabbed both of her tits and started thrusting in her. Her thought of getting to the wall soon went away as she felt him go in deep filling her out. She placed her hands on her chest as Naruto thrusted in her.

"This feels so good. Your pussy is all wet and hot!" He said as he grabbed on tighter to her breast and thrusted in her faster

"Oh Naruto! This is AH! Too much!" She said but he didn't pay attention.

Naruto kept on thrusting faster into her pussy feeling her tighten up to the feeling of his cock. He thrusted faster, loving the feeling and the sound. His testicles hitting her thighs every time he pushed in and the moan he got every time he felt her tighten up.

"Fuck this feels so good… feels like my dick tensing up!" He said.

"AH! AAHHH! NARUTO I CAN'T HOLD UP! I CAN'T HOLD UP!" She said as she finally came. Naruto felt her cum at the tip of his dick and soon going down along covering his length with her cum and coming out of her vagina slowly going down her legs.

Konan gave out and let her body loose leaving Naruto to hold her weight as he kept on going.

Naruto grabbed her tits harder in instinct as he was not able to hold up anymore and came inside Konan, filling her up as it went further in.

Konan fell to her knees as her legs gave out. She was starring at the floor as the water came washing her body as she was on her knees till it stopped pouring. She looked up and there Naruto was in front of her blocking the path of the water. She looked at his penis as it was down.

"I want to know how good you can be with your mouth." He said as he looked down on her.

Konan raised her body as she was still on her knees and grabbed his dick feeling it kind of strong. She started jacking him off and soon felt his length get harder and harder the more she moved her hand. she looked it now as it was longer and put the tip in her mouth while looking up to make sure Naruto was okay with it. Feeling the tip in her mouth she licked around it as if she wanted to wrap her tongue around it. After a few licks she slowly went down on him as his dick went more in her mouth. Naruto felt her tongue at the bottom of his penis as it slid down.

Konan started sucking his dick and with her hand that had a hold of it she started twisting it up and down as she took his dick in and out of her mouth making sure it was covered in her saliva.

"Mm… baby you're dick taste great!" She said.

"…and you're not so bad with your mouth." He said as he grabbed her head and took his dick back in her mouth.

"Mngh! Mm! Mmngh!" Konan quickly took his dick out of her mouth to catch her breath.

Now with a new breath she let go of his penis and grabbed the back of his thighs, took her tongue out and slid his dick in her mouth going deep as it went in to throat. Her gag reflex kicked in making it much easier for her and now she was deep throating him. Konan started pushing his thighs toward her body to sink him in more which drove Naruto crazy as it went in and out.

"Your mouth feels so good! I think I'm about cum!" He said.

Konan took his dick out of her mouth. "Please cum in my face." She said as she took out her tongue.

Naruto started masturbating in front of her face as she waited for him. In just a few seconds he was about to cum.

"Fuck here it comes!" He said as his first shot got her in the left eye and soon more started coming out getting her whole face as he kept on going.

Naruto stopped and looked at Konan as she now opened her eyes and starts licking cum off around her mouth.

She finished cleaning her face and got up facing Naruto.

"We're not finished yet." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him to a locker room bench. She raised her right foot and placed it on the bench and leaned forward so she can use her two hands to be stable. Naruto getting the idea grabbed his penis and entered her pussy. With the feeling of her walls he slowly started to get erect.

"My legs won't give out on me so easy this time so you better fuck me hard! Make me really wet!" Konan said looking back at him.

Naruto grabbed her hips and started thrusting fast showing Konan his answer or more like making her feel his answer.

"OH YES! AWW YES! THAT'S IT! KYA! FUCK ME LIKE THAT… FUCK ME REAL GOOD NARUTO!" Konan screamed as Naruto was doing his work.

"I'm gonna get this pussy really wet!" He said as he thrusted harder and faster into Konan.

"AW YES! THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! FUCK ME HARDER!" She screamed.

Naruto started thrusting in harder going deeper in every time.

"AH! AH! I'M GONNA CUM!" She screamed feeling the tension. "FUCK I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Konan screamed as she came surrounding Naruto's cock working as lube for Naruto.

"FUCK! NARUTO! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" She said as more cum started coming out. As her hands fell her only support know was her elbows.

"_Crap these benches are too small. My hands will slip with the sweat coming from my face. Got to find a way to be stable."_ She thought.

She spreads out on arm to the side and soon surrounded it with paper to make it longer till it reached the locker and she did too with her other hand know using the lockers as her support for balance.

Naruto seeing this as her new way to maintain herself he started pounding her faster as you can hear his nut sack hitting her thighs every second making them wiggle.

"OH KA-KA-MMIII! NAH-RUTOOH! I-I CA- CAN'T TAKE THIS!" She screamed.

"Are you serious!? You're not even that wet yet! Like you said you wanted me to get you really wet so that's what I'm gonna do!" He said not even slowing down.

Naruto kept at his same pace not considering taking one short break. Konan couldn't handle it as her hands felt like giving out even her whole body felt like giving out.

"OH KAMIII! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" She screamed as her juice came out once more making it harder for her to hold up.

"Fuck yeah! Look how wet you are! Don't you hear that wet nasty sound?!" He said to her as she silenced herself for a bit and she actually heard kind of a *spluch* sound.

Konan thinking of a way to make him cum she dropped her leg from the bench and was know on both of her legs to end the ease of him fucking her faster as she started to get tighter on him.

"Oh! Fuck! THIS FEELS GOOD!" She screamed again. "OH KAMI! I THINK I'ME COMING!" She said as a few seconds later she started to cum again as it was flowing out of her body.

"Gotta love this feeling! You're pussy is getting tight I can feel your walls all around my cock!" He said still in the same pace.

Konan kept on cumming till she stopped as her papers started to go back to her body. She collapsed onto the bench as both of her hands were swinging each side of the bench.

Naruto's dick slid out of her pussy as she fell to the bench. "I gotta say it was really hard for me not to cum, all that wetness almost had me about to blow."

"P-please*pant* don't stop! *pant* Cum in*pant* me again." She said looking back at him.

"Alright then, think you can raise your ass up to the air?" he said and Konan raised her arms to get on her elbows and knees to raise her ass up in the air.

Naruto grabs her by her thighs and enters his penis again in her vagina feeling it very wet from the secession.

"Damn you're really wet! This is gonna be easy." He said grabbing her thighs harder as he started fucking her again thrusting into her pussy as she kept it up in the air. As he is fucking her he starts to squeeze her thighs making her pussy tighter.

"Naruto! Please don't stop! Keep on fucking me baby!" She said as she looked back and placed her arm on her ass cheek.

"I think I'm gonna cum soon!" He said as he kept on thrusting into her.

"Please cum in me!" She screamed feeling this tense emotion once more.

"Fuck! Konan say it! Say where you want me cum!" He said to her.

"Please cum in my pussy Naruto!" She responded.

Naruto finally came inside of Konan filling her up, mixing both of their juice in her. Naruto slid his dick out and looked at it as it was dripping of both of their juice.

"Hey Konan! Why don't you try this out?" He asked as he moved up to her and put his leg over the other side of the bench now standing in between them facing Konan.

She raised her head to look at his cock hanging full of their cum. Konan opens her mouth letting him enter his penis in her mouth. He grabbed her hair and starts moving her head making him suck his dick again. Konan was surprised but kept at it and looked up to him as she sucked his dick.

Naruto started to cum in her mouth which surprised Konan of how quick he came. Her mouth got full and Naruto slid himself out as his cum started coming out of her mouth to her chin. She started sucking it up and getting the some on her chin. Naruto started to masturbate again as Konan noticed she took out her tongue and closed her eyes waiting for him.

He started spurting some on her face and stopped.

"That was a really good fucking. *sigh* I guess I'll see you later Konan. Do you want me to help you out at least?" He asked.

"No I'm fine thank you." She said.

Naruto went to the shower and washed himself as Konan got up and also headed to the showers. Naruto walked out and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist and headed for the door.

He turned around to look at the shower. "I'll see you later Konan!" and left out the door.

Konan turned on one of the showers and started washing herself clean. She took off her bikini suit since it was all ruined now.

"I can't believe he made me cum so much. I think I could call this a day." She said as she turned off the shower and left to her locker hold her bikini suit. She grabbed her towel and wrapped herself around it covering her chest and lower region. Then she threw away her bikini in the trash and opened her locker to grab her bag that had her clothes and left to her room.

Konan enters her room and threw her bag at the end of the bed and walked over to a closet and opened it. She started extracting clothes and placing it on the bed.

Naruto came out of the bathroom still unheard of by Konan and spoke up.

"You know Konan… if I remember correct, I never got a chance to fuck that ass of yours." He said as Konan heard the voice behind her.

Naruto walked over to her standing behind her. He used both hands to hold her by the hips feeling the curves of her body. He reached under her towel and grabbed her ass giving it a squeeze. Konan grabbed her towel by her chest using both hands as Naruto raised her towel to see that she wasn't wearing her bikini any more. He reached her pussy and started rubbing it again and entering her.

"Mm…" She moaned.

"Damn you're still this wet…" He said as he received some more moans from her. "But that's not what I'm after for now."

He raised her towel showing her ass and grabbed his penis as Konan still had a hold of her towel. He slowly enter her asshole why'll Konan tried to embrace it. She slouched a little toward and let one of her hands go to grab onto the bed.

Naruto grabbed her hips and rammed himself in. Kona was surprised by the strange feeling and the fact that he went rough.

"Fuck your ass is tight. I'm going to have to loosen it up a bit." He said as he rammed himself in again. He pulled out and rammed himself in again hard shaking the bed and shaking Konan's body.

Konan flinched by his roughness every time he rammed himself in her.

"Mnph! You like that? Mnph!" He grunted every time he pounded her.

"AH! AH!" She screamed out of every thrust. Then in one thrust she came by surprise as it spurted out. Naruto felt it on his legs and stopped.

"I'm going to make you cum even if I don't have to fuck your pussy." He said as he started to ram himself in faster shaking the bed making it hit the wall. Then he slows down and started fucking her at a mid pace. Konan liked it as anal was new to her but it soon changed as he started to speed up again this time going faster.

Konan grabbed onto her towel as he was speeding up. It wasn't strong enough to shake the bed but it was strong enough to make her body move.

"Oh fuck! I can't take this!" She said as he sped up again.

Naruto was now pounding her faster making her chest move forward and back at every thrust he made. Konan couldn't handle it so she let go of her towel and grabbed onto the bed now using both hands. As he thrusted in her shaking every inch of her body the towel started to unwrap itself by his roughness and it slowly fell off showing her tits move forward and back as the same pace of his speed.

Naruto saw her tits and reached over to grab one of her whole tit. He squeezed it feeling its softness and when he found her nipple he started rubbing it.

"AH! You're so rough!" She said.

Naruto started speeding up again making her move faster. Feeling her walls close ever time he went deeper.

Konan didn't know she can do it but she started to tighten up on him making the feeling more amazing.

"Naruto! I'm gonna cum again!" She screamed.

"Fuck me too!" He said.

Naruto kept at his pace wanting to cum in her ass.

"OH KAMI! NARUTOOO!" She screamed as she came in herself.

"Aw fuck Kooonaaan!" He screamed as he came into her ass filling it up giving Konan a feeling she never felt before.

Konan collapsed onto the bed as Naruto still kept standing. He moved her whole upper body onto the bed. He took out his dick and was surprised to see it still standing straight. As Konan was panting to catch her breath he shoved his dick back up her ass again and this time he grabbed her ass as he rammed himself in once more.

"OH fuck Naruto…" She screamed. "That feels real good!" She said.

"You like that huh bitch?!" He said.

"Oh yes daddy! Keep on fucking my ass, fill it with your cum." She responded.

Naruto know started slapping her ass with his hand leaving a red mark on her right ass cheek. He kept on slapping it as he was fucking her.

"Konan I'm cumming in your ass!" He said as he came in her once more filling her up with both of his cum shots. He took himself out and rested a bit with Konan. He moved her luggage out of the bed as he rested too next to her.

"Hey Konan… why don't you go lie on the pillows and open your legs a little." He said.

Konan got up and went over to the pillows crawling. She threw herself and rested on them as Naruto came over to her again with a full erection.

As she spreaded her legs Naruto saw her pussy as it was aroused and by the looks of it she was well trimmed with her pubic hair as it was all there yet not much hair to make it bushy. Naruto grabbed her ankles and placed then on his shoulders. He slouched himself toward her entrance again.

"Konan can you raise your lower body up a bit?" He asked.

She used her elbows to raise herself up. Then as she was up Naruto entered her ass hole which gave Konan a surprise. Naruto leaned toward her body as it pushed her legs all the way down to her breast. He positioned his arms on each side of her body and started thrusting.

"Oh kami! This feels even better!" She said.

Hearing that Naruto sped up again thrusting faster.

"Oh fuck! That's right baby fuck me! Make me cum!" She said.

Naruto started speeding up some more feeling her ass in a way he never felt before.

"Fuck! I think I'm gonna cum!" He said as he came into her again.

"No don't stop. Please keep on fucking me! Don't pull out." She said.

"Who said I was finished?" He said as he kept on going even though he already came.

"That's right baby!" She said as she looked at him.

Naruto kept going at it not slowing down. As he saw her tits move he decided to reach down and grab one with his mouth biting onto it. He then used one of his hands to finger her as they fucked. Now feeling his comeback he started to get in it again and sped up.

"OH YES FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER!" She screamed as she was getting pounded and fingered at the same time. She put her hands up on the beds wall so she can push down every time he pushed out.

"OH KAMI! NARUTO FASTER! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" She screamed.

Naruto fingered her faster as he waited for her cum.

"OH KAMI!!!" She said as she exploded. Her cum came shooting out trailing down to her ass reaching his cock.

Naruto took her tit out of her mouth and to look at her legs grabbed onto her ankles.

"I'm about to cum!" He said.

Konan started rubbing her nipples trying to arouse herself.

"OOHHHH!!!" He screamed and came into her asshole. He collapsed and rested as he kept on cumming. Once he finished he got up and slid his dick out of her and they both rested.

"You know I do have this move I like to do when I'm done fucking." He said to her as they both starred at the ceiling.

"And what's that?" She asked.

"A pearl necklace… do you want one." He said as he looked at her.

"Sure why not." She said as she got up and so did he.

They both got off the bed and onto the carpet.

"Let me do you one more time before I leave." He asked.

"Sure as long as it's good." She answered.

"I'll make this a quicky so we can get out of here. Go and bend over like your trying to reach your toes." He said.

She bended over reaching her toes as Naruto came up to her ass again. He grabbed her and positioned his dick at her ass. He slowly entered her as it went deep and slowly curved down as her body was in a curve position.

He started to go faster and harder like he said a quicky.

"Oh kami you're going to deep!" She said feeling reached deep down her.

"try to tighten up a bit so I can cum faster." He said.

Konan squeezed her inner muscles making it tighter on him.

"Yeah like that. I'm about to cum!" He said as he stopped thrusting and pushed himself deep in her till she took all of him in and he came feeling her deeper parts the most and pulled himself out when he finished.

Konan turned around and got on her knees and grabbed his dick and started sucking it.

"Do you want that pearl necklace now?" He asked.

She nodded her head as she sucked him clean.

"Raise your tits and put my dick in between them." He said.

Konan grabbed her tits together and Naruto entered in between them. She started moving her breast as his dick easily slid between them.

"Here I come." He said as a warning.

Konan closed her eyes knowing how much he can cum and looked away as he cummed his whole load onto her neck and slowly the shots descended to her chest and tits. Feeling all the hotness on her chest Konan looked down to see he was still cumming. She slid his dick up to her face and started to get cum on herself as more kept coming out onto her.

"Wow you came so much!" She said as a complement.

"Yeah I kind of do." He said scratching his neck.

Naruto looked down at her to see her covered in his cum. He grabbed her chin and raised it as he lowered himself face to face and kissed her even when she was covered in cum he kissed her and they shared their own saliva with their tongues.

They stopped and Naruto walked to the door slid it open and walked out.

* * *

Thank you for reading it and reviews on what i made a mistake on would be nice. Next chapter would be on Karin.


	4. Who's Nailin Karin?

Alright kids hold on to your zippers and gather around the fire. I haven't written in a month i think so i suck. Now this story is gonna suck badly since its been awhile. I have what you kids call a writers block but on this chapter only. I din't know how to go with it so it was hard for me. Then one day as i was watching my porn it hit me... porn videos have a crappy ass story line so why do i have to care? so as long as the fucking is good where all good. Naruto isn't mine it kishi ok.

Oh and one more thing WARNING this story is really strong if you think you can take it read it. (nothing bloody.) Don't worry this story might suck but i'm pretty sure next one would be better.

* * *

Naruto walked up to his door and slowly opened it feeling the strong, cold, morning breeze brush up on his face as he exited his room. He felt clean and fresh after taking a nice cold shower to calm the body down. He walked down stairs and made his way out of the hot springs entrance but stopped at the front desk to talk to the old lady.

"Excuse me granny, but do you where I can get a hold of Shion, the priestess of this country?" He said saying it slowly and clear for the lady to hear him good.

"Ahhh! You mean 'The Fortune Teller'?" She said correcting him.

"Sure if that's what they call her nowadays." He said.

"Well looka here sonny…" She said pointing at him to come closer to her. "… It's hard to get a reach of her but I'll tell ya anyways. In the middle of this small country, there is a big building structure and at the very top level is the office of the secretary and her assistant. That is where ya have to go to get in touch with her." She said.

"Why do I need to go there? Can't I just go to her directly?" He said.

"Well ya could… but ya not the only one that wants to see her." She said. "it's not easy as it looks. A lot of people want to get in touch with her mentally and spiritually… and some even want it physically. That's why ya need to make an appointment."

"Ok then. I guess I'll be leaving. Thanks for the help." He said waving good bye as he walked out of the entrance and headed to Demon Country.

Naruto walked into the borders of Demon Country looking around the place. He walked in a mid pace heading to the building that can maybe give him the right to see The Fortune Teller. Minutes later Naruto stopped and looked at the huge building before him.

"_Just like the old lady said… crazy ass villagers." _He thought to himself as he entered the building looking at the receptionist desk.

She was surrounded by the villagers who were begging to get in touch with the priestess. As he walked closer he could hear all of them begging and giving their reasons on why they need to see her. Naruto found a hallway on the other side of the desk and just went around the group and into the hallways without being noticed, as it was the receptionist job not to let anyone up stairs.

Naruto took an elevator up to the last floor till it stopped and the doors slowly opened. He walked out into a small hallway which leads to the secretary's assistant's desk which was out front. He walked into the room and looked around as there were big windows on each side of the walls with their curtains pulled aside filling the room up with light.

In the middle of the room there were two couches face each other and in between them there was a table with a few magazines stacked on each other. There were also some big plants put near the windows.

Naruto walked towards the desk seeing a red head lady with her head down and behind her were two paintings and a shelf full of books.

Naruto walked up the front of the desk and stopped to look down at the lady. She was doing paper work and too busy to even look up.

"I need to see Shion, the priestess and…" He said as he got interrupted.

"Sorry but she is not available at the moment, but I do take personal messages for her." She said not even raising her head.

"No… I would like to tell her personally." He said as he kept on starring at the red head having a feeling that she looked familiar.

She kept on working on her papers but stopped as she felt that the man was still looking at her.

She stopped writing and dropped her pen and looked up starring at him to see what he wanted.

Naruto got a good look and it finally came to him. "Sasuke! Now I remember… you were with Sasuke!" He said out loud as he pointed at her.

Karin pushed her chair back and got up as she grabbed his lips to shut him up. Naruto looked down at her hand.

"Don't ever say that name in front of me ever again!" She said as she let go of his lips and took a seat.

Naruto speaks. "So what's your name?" He asked.

She looked at him and decided to answer the unknown male. "Karin… that's all I'm telling you." She said.

"Well Karin, I'm Naruto… so why don't you want to speak of… you know who?" He asked.

She looked at him as if what she told him ever got through his head. "Look I'm doing my job, so I don't have time for this." She said and grabbed her pencil and went back to writing.

"Sorry." Naruto turned around and was about to leave but turned his head around to ask another question. "What about Shion? Is she actually here?"

Karin looked at him. "Look I'm gonna tell you straight out. The priestess is out and no one knows her whereabouts and my stupid secretary went on vacation so no one can make any appointments till both of the people are back, and don't tell the villagers of anything I just told you!" She said and Naruto slowly turned around and walked away.

For the past week Naruto went everyday to the building asking if both of the people have came back. As always he has gotten the same answer and walked out without any information which ticked him off because he was really short on the money and he knew he wouldn't last this whole week.

A whole week has already passes and Naruto was already tired of hearing the same answer.

Naruto came back to the building and made his way up to the top floor. As he enters the room he sees Karin standing next to the file cabinet on with her arm in the top cabinet placing a folder in.

He checks her out as the first thing he sees is her haired tide back with a string of hair out in front of her glasses. A small white buttoned shirt tucked under her short skirt. He saw part of her bottom ass since the skirt was too small. Noticing her nice legs he sees her on high heels.

Naruto was turned on by the sexy office look.

Karin turns her head and noticed Naruto standing there and eyeing her body. She blushes and closes the cabinet and quickly gets behind her desk to cover her lower body as she stood.

Naruto walks up to the desk and asks if Shion is here once more or even if they think they know where she is.

Karin looks at him. _"This guy is not giving up. What does he need her for any way?" _She thought. "No, sorry she is not here I'm only taking messages for her now."

Naruto got a little fumed that they still don't know where Shion is. He calmed himself down and thought to himself. _"I'll just deal with this problem like I said I would." _He thought.

Naruto put his hands behind his back and slowly walked towards the big window. He looked down at part of the village as Karin eyed him suspiciously and then went back to work.

Naruto then asked her. "I know it's none of my business but what happen between you and Sasuke?" He asked.

Karin was surprised but decided to answer him to at least start a little conversation with a friend of Sasuke.

She took a deep sigh and then spoke. "He… he broke my heart…" She said. Naruto thought that she was gonna cry but it totally went the other way. "…he went with some other pink haired bitch!!! He doesn't even know what he missed out on!" She said out loud.

Naruto walked slowly behind the desk to look at the pictures as he eyed Karin if she spotted him get behind the counter. Karin looks at him but goes back to working since he was only looking at the paintings totally forgetting that she was wearing a short skirt with no panties.

Naruto slowly peeks at her skirt seeing a little bit of her ass and noticing that she had no underwear.

Karin looks back at Naruto as he was still looking at the paintings and goes back to work.

Naruto slowly unzips his pants and asks her a question. "Hey Karin… you think you can leave a message for Shion from me?" He asked as he walked closer to her.

"Sure, what is it you want me to tell her?" She says as she picks up the papers she was working on and started hitting it against the table to straighten up all of the papers.

Naruto was now behind her and took one look at her ass again. Karin grabbed the stapler and was about to staple the papers she finished on. Naruto slapped her ass hard hitting a little bit of the exposed part. Karin's glasses fell down to her nose as she dropped the papers and stapler.

She was too surprised she didn't even feel Naruto's hand on her shoulder as he pushed her making her bend over the desk. He lifts up her skirt and takes his dick as he was getting turned on.

Naruto got an erection and put his tip up her ass. He moved up her skirt so he can see a little better and then shoved his penis up her ass. As he got in his angle he grabbed her hips and started pushing in.

Karin gritted her teeth as she holds herself on the table and used her hand to straighten her glasses. She tried her best to hold in her screams as he started to thrust much faster.

"Ah… ah… ah… mmn." She moaned as he went faster. Even though it was up her ass and at her work she just couldn't resist it. She needed attention and this man was giving it to her.

Naruto felt her tightness around his dick and looked down as he thrusted in. He started moving faster.

Karin couldn't hold back anymore. "Oh god! I'm cumming!" She came on herself already and Naruto stopped.

He takes out his dick. "You can't even handle this, and I don't want to hurt you that bad." He said as tucked his dick back into his pants and made his way around the table heading for the elevator.

As Naruto walked he felt two taps on his shoulder and turns around. Karin stares at him and slowly goes down to her knees while saying. "I want to take this message personally." She was down on her knees and unzips Naruto's pants taking out his dick.

Karin holds on to his dick and quickly gets it erect which surprised Naruto too. She takes him into her mouth and starts licking his tip.

"Wow you're really good." He said as for some reason it felt like he was about to cum but that can't be can it?

Karin put him back into her mouth and looked up at him as she started to go deep. Naruto looked down as she went as deep as she could. He grabs her head to help her out a bit.

"I'm about to cum!" He said as she takes him out of her mouth and starts jacking him off while she looks up at him. Naruto slowly started to cum as a small load got on her cheeks. She moved her face and started to get cum from her glasses to her mouth.

Karin stood up and took of her glasses. She started cleaning cum off and then she cleaned her face off with her finger and then swallowing it. She adjusted her glasses and looked at Naruto.

"Why don't we take this into the office?" She said as she grabbed his hand and led him to her boss's office.

They entered the room and on the side of the room there were shelves on each side of the wall and in the back was a big desk with a big chair behind it followed by two windows in the back.

They walked behind the desk and she threw him onto the chair.

Naruto hit the chair roughly and waited for her. Karin really seems to be in the mood to fuck in her boss's office.

Naruto starred at Karin as she started to walk to him slowly as she unbuttoned her shirt only showing her white bra that was holding her tits. As she is closer to Naruto she un-tucks her shirt and also unties her hair letting it loose as she puts her arms on his shoulders as she gets on top of him while he starts to take out his dick again.

Since her skirt was already small she didn't need to raise it up as she went down on his erect penis. His tip entered her entrance as she slowly came down while Naruto grabs her by the waist to hold her.

She went all the way down till she reached her limits as his dick filled her up. She started to jump feeling his penis go in and out which drove her more into passion.

"Your pussy so warm." He said as he pushed her down to go faster. Karin sped up so she can make him cum before her.

"Ah… your dick is so thick I just love it." She said as she squeezed on him loving the feeling of it.

Karin raised her body and Naruto stopped her before she went down. "Stay like that." He said as he grabbed her hips and started bringing himself up hitting her pussy making her tits jump up and down.

"AH… oh baby that's it, that's it keep doing it don't stop!" She said as he went faster and faster.

Naruto started to feel her tightness and went faster than before.

"AH! AH! AH! AH FUCK!" She said every time he thrusted. "I'm gonna cum soon!" She said as she grabbed onto his shoulders tighter and leaned forward laying her body as he thrusted into hers.

"I'm cumming! Naruto… I'm cumming!" She said as she came splattering herself on his tip. Naruto stopped letting it all come down onto his dick.

Karin finished and lifted herself from his shoulders. "This time I want to be the one to make you cum." She said as she used her hand to pull the chair back so he would look like he is lying down.

She placed her hands on his chest and adjusted herself again. Naruto grabbed her waist as he entered her pussy and waited for her to move.

Karin grabbed his arms and placed them on her ass as she started to grind her pussy on his dick. Naruto grabbed her ass and started grasping it feeling the softness of her skin and roundness of her ass as she kept on grinding her pussy on him.

"Damn… your pussy feels so good." He said as he loved the feeling and started to push her ass down as he used his hands to control her movements.

"Fuck! I don't know why but I already feel like cumming!" He said as he moved her ass in motion.

"Here it comes! Come on, move that ass faster!" He said as he started to slap her ass while she moved faster. "AW FUCK!" He screamed as Karin stopped while Naruto shot his load up her pussy. He kept on cumming and thrusted in deeper to get more cum in.

"That *pant* felt really good." He said. "Here, get up and bend over the table this isn't over." He said as he slid his penis out.

Karin got up and bended over the table waiting for Naruto.

Naruto got up and got behind Karin. He started stroking his dick getting it pumped up again. He grabbed her hips and took off her skirt sliding it down her legs getting a great view of her vagina as she had her hairs trimmed into a triangle and her pussy dripping wet.

He gets back up and puts his tip at her ass and grabs her hips and enters her slowly.

"See if you can last this time." He tells her and starts thrusting hard. Naruto started off in a fast pace giving each other a good feeling as he entered her ass and she getting pounded by him.

"AH... AHH… AHHH! KEEP ON DOING IT! DON'T STOP!" She screamed as she looked back at him.

Naruto moved his hand from her hip to her tits. Moving his hand under her bra feeling her erect nipple and started rubbing it.

"Ah… that feels good… keep on doing it!" She said as she too started rubbing her tit with her hand.

Naruto kept on thrusting up her ass while feeling her soft tits. Feeling them move around his hand every time he thrusted in.

"I'm gonna cum soon!" He said still thrusting in her ass till he reached his peak.

Naruto grabbed onto her hips harder and squeezed her tit as the tension grew every thrust he did.

"AW FUCK!" He said as he exploded in her ass filling her up as some poured out down her legs. Feeling exhausted he leaned forward and rested on her back as his dick still kept on cumming.

Naruto eventually takes out his dick while Karin turns around and puts her hands on the table to push herself up sitting on the edge showing her exposed wet pussy and the cum that went down her legs. Feeling disappointed that he came quickly, Naruto goes up to her and moves her legs apart as he enters in between her with his penis ready for another round.

Naruto enters her pussy feeling it hot which got him excited. He grabs her legs and pushes her toward him to get more in as Karin laid her body on the table. Naruto starts thrusting in as he had his hands on the table while she had her legs wrapped around him.

"Yes! Oh yes baby! Make me feel good!" She said as she lay back getting fucked.

Naruto started thrusting harder and faster seeing her breast move in rotation while she lay down. He kept on looking at her tits and decided to give them attention as he bended over while still fucking her and placed his hand on her belly.

He moved his hand more up feeling her soft skin. He moved his hand under her bra and cupped her breast. Karin knew what he wanted to do and lifted herself and untied her bra letting it fall of as it now exposed both her breast.

Naruto rubbed the other nipple as he moved in closer and started sucking on her tits and biting the other. Karin then gets up and scoots closer to him and wraps her legs harder around him and puts her arms on his shoulders.

Naruto picks her up from the table and starts to fuck her as she was the one that thrust in by using her legs to push herself.

"This feels good, but turn around." She said and he did. Then she pushes forward and he hits the table and lands on his back. Naruto uses his elbows to push his whole body up on the table.

Now Karin starts jumping up and down as the angle she was in let him go in deeper. She kept on jumping as he had a hold of her hips and kept his hands there.

"Fuck I feel like cumming!" She said as she came slowly once again dripping down his dick. She let her body fall and landed on his chest.

As she is breathing heavily Naruto moves his hands down to her thighs and rises up her ass as his penis slides out. He grabs his dick and shoves it up her ass feeling cum in her, warm as her ass. Then he starts moving her thighs up and down as his dick went in and out.

Now that Naruto had the control he started moving her thighs fast as he thrusted in her. Karin just laid still as he was thrusting in her. As Karin has had enough rest she gets on her elbows and now she starts wiggling her ass.

Naruto let's go of her and just sits there as she wiggled her ass while he had his dick in her. He put his hands behind his head enjoying the feeling of her insides as she wiggled.

"Oh god! AH… AH… AH! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" She screamed as she was climaxing.

"Me too! Don't slow down baby! Fuck! Don't slow down!" He said as he started to slap her ass.

Karin started to go faster the more he slapped her.

"UGH… UGH! NAARUUTO!" She screamed as she came and leaned her body to take breathes.

Naruto shot his cum up her ass again as he slowed down. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it as he came every time. As he finished cumming both of them got up from the table.

Karin walks to the middle of the room and looks at Naruto. "I want to show you a technique I like to use." She said.

Naruto walked closer to her as she got in her knees ready to give Naruto some head. Naruto gets in front of her and puts his penis in front of her face. Karin grabs it and starts stroking it. She puts the tip in her mouth and licks it moving her tongue right around it.

Karin finally takes it in her mouth and starts sucking his dick. She moved her head sideways so that it would be hitting her inner check as she looked up at him to see if he was enjoying it. Then she grabs a hold of his dick and starts to deep throat him.

Naruto grabbed her hair and pulled it back so it wouldn't get in her way. Karin took him all the way as Naruto started to push her head to go deeper.

"UGH!" She started choking and looked up at him and gave him the finger. Naruto laughed it off and told her to get back to sucking his dick.

Karin stops and looks up at him. She then starts to use her chakra ability on her hand and mouth without Naruto knowing a thing. Naruto looked down to feel the urge to cum like before.

"What the fu…" He said as he came into her mouth. Karin took it all in and laughed that he still hasn't noticed what she did. She took out his dick and again transferred her chakra to her hand making him cum again.

Naruto blasted shots onto her face mostly covering her glasses and face. She then moved it down to get some on her tits and surprised that he still hasn't ran out of sperm.

She lets him go and cleans herself up. She stands up and points at him.

"You really are an idiot you know that. The whole time I have been using my chakra manipulation to make you cum faster the minute I gave you a blowjob at my desk."

Naruto starred at her realizing that he did feel strange when he came quickly.

"What? Really… I don't believe you one bit." He said smirking a bit.

Karin gets on all fours and looks behind her to look at him. "Fuck me and tell me if you feel the difference."

Naruto goes up to her and enters her pussy from behind. He grabs her by the hips and waits. Karin starts to use her chakra in her vagina making twice as hot, wet and tight.

"Aw! This is so fucking hot! Your pussy is dripping like crazy!" He said as he came already in less than 5 seconds. He took his dick put to stop cumming.

"Wow that's some crazy shit. See if you can take this." He said as he makes a clone appear next to him. The clone gets under her and enters her pussy as he enters her from the ass.

"That won't make a difference you know." She said as she let them settle in.

They start fucking her except this time Naruto summons another clone in front of her already with his dick facing her.

She grabs it and starts deep throating him while she is holding it. Then she smiled and starts using her ability making it irresistible to not cum. All the Naruto's started to cum tremendously into her.

Karin waited for them to pull out but they never did and kept on cumming in her. Both of the Naruto's in the back were starting to fill her up as cum came out of dripping from her ass and pussy as massive came down.

"UGH! UGH UUUGH UGH UGH! UGH UGH UGH! (YOU GUYS PULL OUT! THAT'S TWO MUCH)" She screamed as more poured in her.

The one in front started to fill her mouth up and she let go of his dick to stop but he grabbed her head and pushed her toward forcing her to take it all in. Cum came out of her mouth going down her chin as he was still in her. He took his dick out of her mouth and touched her face with his dick and started to cum crazy getting her face and hair. She started to feel unconscious from all the sperm and collapsed. As she fell she grabbed onto the Naruto in front of her but accidently touched his penis as he came some more down her whole arm.

Karin slowly gets back her conscious and gets up. She spits out cum and cleans her body. "This is disgusting!" She said removing all the cum from her face and hair.

"Look who's laughing now." He said as he starred at her clean herself.

"Fuck you!" She said.

Naruto walks behind her back and pushes her toward the table and forces her to bend over laying her chest on the desk. He pulls her arms behind her back and lays them over another and holds them down with one hand.

Karin looks back at him. "What the fuck!?" She said confused as to what was going on.

"Look just tell me and I'll go easy on you. Where's Shion?" He asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I already told you no one knows where she is!" She said.

"Wrong answer!" He says as he rams his dick up her ass.

"Hey what the AH!" She screamed as his penis went past her limits which hurt her a bit.

"So is she here or not?" He asked again. "No look AH! AH!" She screamed as he rammed himself two more times and slapped her ass.

Naruto summons a clone on top of the table and looks down at Karin as she looks up at the clone.

"I'm not stupid, if Shion really left and no one knew her whereabouts. Then why are you still working here? You would've gone on a break till they found her. so is she here or not… if not the clone on top would very much like to cum on you." He said.

Karin was looking up at the clone and turns her head around to look at the one behind her.

"Alright! She is here… she is. She didn't want to deal with villagers because it gave her too much stress so she stopped her relationship with them in order to rest." She said in one breathe.

Naruto thought it over carefully. "Now that's what I wanted to hear. Let's celebrate!"

Naruto holds her arms back and starts fucking her. She turns around to look at him but starts feeling hotness on her cheek and neck and turns around to get cum on her face from the clone in front. Her vision goes blurry as the clone disappears and Naruto grabs her hair and pulls her head back and keeps on ramming her faster.

"AH! AH! AH! AH!" she screamed as he thrusted deeper in. Naruto kept on going.

"I'M CUMMING! AW GOD! FUCK!" She screamed as she came all over her legs. Naruto kept on going not stopping so she wouldn't rest. Karin was still in her orgasm and wouldn't stop cumming.

"STA! OH GAH! AH! AH!" She couldn't even speak a whole sentenced. Naruto was getting to his climax.

"I'm cumming bitch!" He said as he started to cum up her ass.

He bended over next to her ear and whispered to her. "You like that. My hot seamen going up your ass, filling it till up, making it pour out." He said as he kept on cumming. And it started to fall out.

Karin's legs grew weak as the orgasm hit her hard. Astonished what one man can do to her.

Naruto finally finished and pulls out. He cleaned himself and went to his clothes putting it on. He walks to the door as he zips himself up. "Pleasure doing business with ya! Oh and if she isn't there… I'll be back." He said as he walked out the door heading home for a clean shower.

* * *

Alright hoped you guys enjoyed it. Leave me a review if you spotted out mistakes so i can make the next one better. For those who guessed it... Shion is next. (don't worry this story will never be dropped. Not until i ctop thinking sexually.)


	5. Priestess NOT Princess?

Damn sorry you guys bout' that i haven't updated. Been busy this whole week and im just a 18. Hell it surpises me too. Anyways here is a short on you know who. I tried to get it right so i retyped it a few times. Enjoy bonapetite!

* * *

Naruto woke up from a good night sleep waking up before the sun was close to coming out. He got up from his bed and went to take a shower for today's new adventure. He came out with a towel around his waist and his dirty clothes in his hand. Clean as he can be he put on some clothes and also his shoes. Leaving the room a mess he left out the door and closing it after him. He yawned and stretched himself.

Looking up at the sky as the stars were clearly still out he made his move and walked out of the spring hotel and into the road to the country. He walked in the gates and into the streets of Demon Country. Barely seeing people and only shop owners putting their tents up for the day he kept on walking straight to Shion's place hoping she is actually there. Seeing the gates of her huge place he saw guards out front.

"Fuck… think I'll just go around undetected. I want to get out of here as soon as possible and closer to Konoha." He dashed to the right before he came into sight by the guards or watch towers. Running past trees he finally made it to the side of the place and decided to get in through there.

He jumped over the fence and landed in a pool area. He looked around to see if he was seen. "*Sigh* that was easy… now where am I?" he said as he looked at the pool with fishes inside it. Seeing a reflection on the water of a person he looked up and saw the first person he wanted to see.

He jumped over the pool and quietly landed behind her without her knowing it. He walked slowly behind her and whispered. "Hey Shion."

She quickly turned around scarred of who it was and saw him there with a smile. "Naruto! Your mmm!" She screamed as he put his hand to cover her mouth and took her in between the buildings.

"Sorry but I came here undetected so try not to be loud." And took his hand off her mouth.

She looked around. "I'm so glad to see you how's it been?" She asked.

"Uh well you know… bad." He said.

"Why what's wrong?" She said.

"Well here's the thing…" He started scratching his head. "… I was wondering if you would let me borrow some money you know… since you being a princess and all." He said not even looking at her.

Shion giggled. "Silly I'm not a princess I'm a priestess. I don't have much money."

Naruto looked at her as if she was speaking gibberish. Then it came to him. "Aw fuck!" He said as he hit himself in the forehead. "I'm a fucking idiot… then if you're a priestess who was I thinking of then who is a princess?" He thought it over. _"…Koyuki!"_

He looked at Shion and said. "Well thanks anyways but I gotta go." He said as he turned around.

Shion grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. "Don't leave. At least let me repay you with something even better than money." She said as she pushed him more back into the buildings. She pushed him up against the wall and got down on her knees. She unzipped him and stopped to look around.

She took out his dick and started stroking it getting it erect. Naruto already liked where this was going. Shion starts jacking him off and getting him bigger. She licked the tip and pulled back.

She looked around to see if anybody was near then she looked up at him and said. "Keep an eye out. Tell me if you see anybody near." She said as she started sucking his dick. She had a hold of it with one hand while she sucked the tip of it while looking up at him not able to look if anybody saw them. Naruto looked down at her and then to the side.

Shion kept on sucking it then she went deeper and started to go faster on him. Naruto grabbed her hair and pushed her down more so she can get deeper. "Keep that up baby!" He said as now Shion was totally focused on his penis feeling it get hotter in her mouth.

"AW crap they saw us!" He said. Shion eyes turned wide and quickly took him out of her mouth and looked to see if anybody caught her sucking his dick. Nobody was there and turned back to Naruto and looked up at him

"You liar no…" She stopped as she started to get cum on her face. She closed her eyes and let it all get on her. Naruto stopped cumming and Shion opened her eyes. "Wow what a surprise." She said as she started to wipe it off her face. She saw a little on his tip and sucked it off.

She got up and looked at him. "Sucks you have to go now though." Sad that he had to leave.

"What?! Are you crazy? Not after this, you got me started already. Let's finish it." He said as he pushed her against the wall.

"Naruto I really want to get fucked but don't you think they will see us? Or hear me?" She said.

"Let's just go with it for now. All the excitement of us getting caught gets me hornier." He said as he gets on his knees. "Push your whole body against the wall and put your arms up too."

Shion got closer to the wall and put her hands up. Then she looked back at him to see what he was doing.

Naruto looked up at her and told her. "Try not to be so loud." He said as he grabbed her hips and pulled her pants down including her panties. Seeing her thick thighs and bare white ass he slapped it once seeing it jiggle in front of him. "Damn shake it for me." He said.

Shion started shaking her waist as her ass wiggled in front of him. "Yeah that's what I like." He said as he grabbed her cheeks spreading them and started to lick her pussy. Feeling it wet he dug his face in deeper and licked more of her pussy.

"Naruto mmm… calm down." She said as he kept on licking her. Naruto moved his hand around her leg and into her pussy sliding down to her vagina feeling her hairs. He felt her pussy and started fingering it.

"Oh god Naruto. Don't stop baby. I'm feeling it." She said as she squinted her eyes trying to hold it in. "My pussy is getting hot!" She said as she started to cum slowly. "AWW GOD!" She let go of holding it in as more juice came out. Hearing her orgasm and feeling her wetter Naruto licked faster but stopped fingering her. Her legs were starting to shake as waves of more pleasure came to her and more cum came out.

Naruto already feeling her juices all over his lips he pulled back. Seeing her stop shaking he saw some cum in between her thighs and started licking it from the bottom up her legs and back into her pussy. "Your pussy taste great Shion, and your skin is so soft.

Naruto gets up and drops his pants off but not taking them off just in case somebody saw them he can quickly dash for it. He pushes her back against the wall some more and he tells her to put her hands back up again. Naruto grabs her by the waist with both hands and tries to guide his tip toward her pussy. Feeling it wet he entered his tip and then slowly entered her wholly.

"You're so big Naruto." She whispered to him.

"I know thanks… oh and a heads up for later try to hold in your screams as much as you can got it?" He said as he pulled out.

She nodded her head and Naruto started thrusting in slowly. Feeling that all was going well he let go of her waist and lay his hands on top of hers against the wall. Now he can enter her more fully since his arms weren't in the way.

"This feels good. You like that baby? Huh you like that?" He said as he started bucking her ass up with his penis inside of her making her ass rise each time he did.

"Oh yes don't stop Naruto! Fuck me!" She said as Naruto started to go faster and harder.

"Oh fuck I'm about to cum." He said as he felt her more and more tightly.

"Me too… don't stop." She said as in a way to help him cum faster she started to push her ass a little back.

Naruto was on the urge of shooting it out. He let go of her hands and started grabbing her breast. Feeling it fit perfectly in the palm of his hands he squeezed them and massaged them roughly in circular movements.

"AH god Naruto… please don't AH AH YES!" She said as she finally came inside again. Her juices quickly ran through and around his penis covering every inch and coming out of her and down to his genitals.

"AW FUCK!" He said as he too came inside of her. He laid his head down on her shoulder and pushed himself in deeper to fill her up.

Naruto pulled out of her and backed off so she can turn around. Shion turned around slowly and saw Naruto there in front of her. She looked down at his dick to see it limped but covered in both their juices. She walks up to him and gets on her knees again.

"I want to know how it tastes." She said as she grabbed his penis and placed it in her mouth. She started sucking it pushing her head back and forth letting her tongue under his shaft. She even started moving it around her mouth as she pushed the tip against her cheek.

Naruto looked down at her amazed what a priestess can do.

Shion slid him out of her mouth and looked up at him. "I know what you're thinking." She said as she took of the rest of her clothing. Naruto saw what he wanted her nice round tits and a very nice nipples standing out.

She grabbed her breast together rising them up so he can get a better look at them. Naruto grabbed his penis and raised it up so it was pointing up. She scooted closer and placed his dick in between her soft breast. Feeling it fit perfectly between her tits she started stroking his dick with her tits.

Naruto loved the feeling of it. Her breast was soft making it easy to slid through.

"This feels great I'm gonna cum." He said.

Little bits of shots starting coming out. She stopped and waited for him to finish. Naruto grabbed his dick and started cumming on her chest and in between too them too.

"We are not finished. This is just to lube it up so you can go faster." He said as he finished and placed himself up again right in front of her face. Shion rubbed his cum all over her tits and then grabbed his penis placing it again between her tits.

This time it slid through faster as she felt it too and started moving faster. She looked up at Naruto to see if he was enjoying it.

Naruto looked down at her then looked up as a wave of pleasure was coming in. "Fuck I'm gonna cum!" He said as a huge load came shooting out getting her in the neck. She stopped and let go of her breast while naruto came on them.

Finishing up he looked at her. "Turn around and get on all fours." He said to her.

Shion turned herself around and looked back at him.

"Now raise your ass up in the air." He said.

Shion lifted her ass up and Naruto grabbed her by the side of her thighs. He shoved his dick up her ass even though it was still limp.

Shion looked back at him. "Naruto try not to be rough." She said.

Naruto started thrusting feeling her warm inside. His penis started to get erect taking up more room. Shion too felt it as it went in deeper.

"Fuck your ass is tight." He said as he grabbed it tighter and started thrusting in crazy.

"OH GA GOD NA RU TOH!" She said as he went harder now ramming his dick up her ass. Although they were both holding in their screams of pleasure you can clearly hear his sack hitting her as he thrusted faster.

"UH UH I'M CUMMINGUH! I'M CUMMING NARUTO! UHHOOH GOD!" She screamed as she started cumming slowly. Naruto kept on thrusting till he too came. Feeling the tightness of her ass from her having an orgasm gave him a very familiar urge.

"Shit! Here I cum!" He said as he blew his load into her ass.

He stopped ramming her and let it all flow out filling her up. A while passed and he pulled out letting Shion get up on her feet.

Shion looked at him. Exhausted on what they just did between two buildings and surprised that no one even heard them yet. Excited that this is her first time getting fucked and the fact that it was outdoors gave her more energy.

"Naruto can you lay on your back for me?" She said nicely.

Naruto nodded his head and grabbed his clothes together to make a pillow and lay down using his clothes as a cushion for his head.

Shion walked around him till she was in front of his legs. Naruto spread his legs lightly while she turned around. She walked a little back and then crouched down. Naruto grabbed his penis as she lowered down. Feeling his penis between her legs she stopped and placed her right hand on his hip bone and the other on hand on his other hip bone.

Feeling erect already Naruto entered her pussy and Shion started to move up and down by pushing herself up with her hands.

Naruto grabbed onto her hips and helped her move as he entered her more and more in.

"Oh yeah! This feels great." She said as she went up and down.

Naruto started to push up helping her out. Shion started to go faster making her tits jump up and down wanting Naruto to grab them as they went out of control.

"Fuck! Aw fuck!" She screamed.

She stopped and pulled him out of her vagina. She leaned forward getting on all fours and raised her pussy up. Naruto lifted his head to see what she was doing and got a total view of her pussy.

Knowing what to do he grabbed her upper thigh and lowered her down to his dick as he slowly entered her. Feeling him slid up inside Shion wiggled her ass. Naruto got the message and moved her thighs together up and down gliding his penis around her inside.

"Fuck me." She said as she stopped moving giving him the control.

Naruto started moved her thighs faster and looked up getting a great view of her back and her pussy as he fucked it. Naruto loved it but knew this was not his best.

He stopped. "Sorry but let me get up. You just stay like that." He said.

Naruto got out of the position and stood up to stretch his body. He looked around to see that time flew by and the sun was already out. But no matter what he is about to do won't make a diffirence.

Naruto got on his knees and spread her legs apart giving him room to enter his knees in together. He entered her pussy and placed his hand on her back while the other on her ass.

He started ramming her pussy surprising her that by him doing that they might hear them.

"AH NARUTO! SLOW DOWN! THEY MIGHT HEAR US!" She screamed.

Naruto didn't pay attention and sped up hitting her harder. Pounding her pussy like he did to Konan making her tit sway as he pushed in and out.

"AH AH AH!" She moaned out loud she couldn't hold in her screams.

Naruto looked at her back. "It's alright Shion. Scream it out! Let them hear you!" He said as he moved his hand from her back and to her left breast grabbing it.

"AH AH AH FUCK AH! FUCK ME! AH AH!" She moaned out loud.

Naruto kept on ramming her. Hearing soldier's move around trying to find the noise he went faster.

"OH GOD! NARUTO I'M CUMMING! AH AH AWWW FUCK!" She screamed as she came again a whole load flowing out of her.

Feeling her juices he too was on the urge.

"AH CUM IN ME BABY! AH!" She said as she went tighter on him after her orgasm.

"Fuck this is it! Arrgh!" He screamed as he blew his load out.

"AW FUCK!" She screamed feeling it run all through her.

Naruto didn't pull out until he finished. He stood up and grabbed both of their clothes. He helped her get up and told her to change. She did immediately as did Naruto. When she finished she saw Naruto all done he jumped up on the roof and dashed out of the palace.

Starring up at the roof she lay dumbfounded on why he would run out. Then she heard voices.

"Shion-sama are you alright?" A troop of guards asked her. Now she knew why.

"Yes I am I heard a noise and thought it came from hear." She said trying to act innocent.

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

"Yes why?" She asked did they think she was delusional.

"Well your face is sweaty and you look real tired. Maybe it's best to leave the search to us why'll you go get rest inside." He said.

"Yes maybe it is." Shion walked out between the buildings feeling uncomfortable as her whole body was sweaty and feeling his cum slide down her legs as she walked. A good shower would do just fine.

* * *

I know you what you guys are thinking. "what the fuck is up with the showers?" Well after incredible sex who wouldn't want to rest. Well maybe it's just me since i'm a guy but oh well. Hope you guys liked it. You guys know who's next... Koyuki princess of the snow.


	6. 3, 2, 1 ACTION!

Sorry I took long you guys but i felt i had a problem with this one but anyways i'm finished! Yay now you can read it and enjoy! To all those reviews and feedback thanks you guys you've been great help on inspiring this one chapter story into many more. Anyways along with our lives here's another great chapter! Enjoy ;J

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY STRONG!!!

* * *

The seas were blue and seagulls were seen all around the area. The skies clear as blue and strong winds blowing. Naruto looked down at the seas as he was standing at the end of the boat. Next to his legs was his luggage with all his clothing. He is clearly out of money that he even snuck in the boat but this trip might change everything just as he thinks it is.

"_I'm such an idiot! It was Koyuki all along not Shion! Although Shion did give me something worth it." _He thought as he kept on looking at the water remembering what they did outside. _"Man I'm giving myself a boner just thinking about it." _

As Naruto was waiting for his boat to arrive at the Land of Spring other things awaited for him there that he had no idea about.

Koyuki, the queen of the Land of Spring and a very famous actor, achieving so much it feels like she has done it all but one thing.

"CUT CUT! Sorry but this isn't going to work out." The director said as he stopped his men from filming.

Koyuki the famous actor was doing a movie. As she has discussed with her director she wanted to be a famous actor who's mastered every emotion out there and the only one she has yet to master would none other than intense pleasure. Being a princess and actor it's hard for her to fake one but with training and maybe a short film she thinks she would have it in no time, but there's one problem.

"We need a man in the film!" Yelled the director at Koyuki, who was lying down on a bed with a silky robe and a few erotic toys around the bed.

"What?" She asked looking at the director.

"You heard me we need a man. Koyuki you are one hot lady but even with those moans I feel like I'm hearing screams of pain rather than pleasure! We need a man, woman!" He said trying to convince her to put a man on the film. It's not the first time he's told her but she's too nervous to do it. Maybe someone close to her would be a lot of help someone she can trust.

Koyuki thought it over as she got up from the bed. She looked over at the director and starred at him while he starred back at her feeling the tension.

"… Fine put a man on the film. But he has to be chosen by me if not then forget about it!" She said as she walked away.

The director smiled. "Good, then will stop filming today to give you time to search for one yourself. Oh and if we do the scripts will be different."

The next day and Koyuki was all dressed up walking around the towns to find one man in whom she thinks would be great in the film and one she can trust and won't see her as a tool. She walked passing buy open markets, places that were under construction and basically every place she could think of but found nothing.

Koyuki started to lose hope the more she searched. She knew where she was which was by the docks and there was nothing there but boats bringing in people who would enjoy seeing the new Land of Spring.

She stopped walking and hung her head.

"_I'm not going to find one today, and it's getting kind of hard. I think I'll start tomorrow."_ She thought to herself.

Just as she raised her head she saw an all too looking familiar figure walking towards her. A smile came to her face quickly as she ran up to him.

Naruto was walking slowly as he was lost in thought on where to stay tonight but was distracted as a girl jumped on him.

"Naruto you're here!" Koyuki said out loud happily as she embraced him.

"Wah? Oh Koyuki!!! Aw yes I'm so glad to see you!" Naruto said as he hugged her tighter, happy that tonight he will sleep in a cozy bed.

Koyuki lets go of him and looks up at him. _"He's so grown up now." _She thought to herself. "So what brings you here Naruto?" She asked.

"I came here to see you actually, you see I'm…" Before he was able to finish what he wanted to say she grabbed his hand and pulled him.

Koyuki looked back at naruto. "Tell me when we get to your new room." She said as she took him to his new bedroom.

Koyuki kept on dragging him to where Naruto thought would be the palace but they were nowhere near that place. He looked around to see that there were only grass fields around and he can barely see the palace from his distant.

"Here we are. This is where you would be staying Naruto." She said as he looked at it. It was huge and actually looked kind old but better than nothing.

"Come inside!" She said as she opened the door. Inside it was pretty huge. There was a big living room with three couches surrounding a fire place amd that's what took up most of the first floor beside the kitchen.

"Here's the living room and the kitchen. Upstairs are the bedrooms." She said.

"That's nice." He said as he dropped his stuff and lay down on the couch.

"I'm going to warm up some tea." She said as she headed into the kitchen.

About 30 minutes passed by and all they did was talk about how it was going for them and what missions Naruto had to do but it was all just talk.

"Ha ha that's true Naruto. I mean I can't even believe that you're all grown up now and mature." She said and then she remembered that she was looking for a man.

"Listen, Naruto can I ask you for a favor?" She asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"I'm making this film… and it's of sexual intercourse. I was wondering if you would like to be in this film." She finally said nervous a bit of what he might think of her. She look at Naruto make faces till she said what he needed.

"… and it pays to Naruto, a lot." Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Sure then I'll be on your film." He said.

"Great then, you can pick up your script tomorrow." She said as she left.

"So it's a porno video anyways. I wonder how this is gonna turn up." He said as he went to sleep.

A day went buy and Naruto has already gotten what he needed for the video. He plays the role of a genius robber who robs during the day and Koyuki plays a maid who is a victim to the robbery in some way.

The setting is in a big house where Naruto brakes in and see's the maid. Turned on he was to take away her virginity.

Camera men were all ready. "3, 2, 1… Action!"

Naruto climbed up the wall of a palace of a famous emperor. Wanting to steal his stuff he decided during the day when there's less security. Seeing a porch up ahead he decided to go through there. He jumped up and onto the porch but before entering he saw the maid doing her daily work.

"Son of a bitch I'm gonna have to wait." He said. Hiding on the sides he peeked every minute.

Koyuki was wearing a small maid uniform with a small skirt showing her thighs out in the open with some heels and a small shirt in which showed her cleavage. She was cleaning up the place and accidentally dropped a small vase that fell to the ground and broke.

"Oh no! Hopefully master won't see this!" She said as she bended over to clean it up.

Naruto peeked and looked at her bending over seeing her pussy out in the open since she had a small skirt.

"_Damn Koyuki has a nice pussy. Can't wait to pound that, they said the movie was of a robber and maid but the rest of the movie is up to me on any way I want it." _He thought to himself as he saw her still bend over.

Naruto slowly crept to her and now was behind her ass as she was bending over still unnoticed. He grabbed her ass with one hand and with his other he slowly went down her ass to her vagina feeling it warm and started to finger her.

"Ah! Mm… who are you?" Koyuki said surprised.

"Don't worry about that." He said.

Koyuki got up so he stops fingering her and turned around. "You're and intruder! Intruder! Intruder!" She screamed.

Naruto quickly pushed her around and put her against a wall. He grabbed both her hands and tied them up together behind her back and he also put a cloth in her mouth to shut her up.

He grabbed her and turned her around.

"Can't scream any more can you? You know you're a really pretty maid, now I won't have to kill you." He said as he threw her onto the side of the bed. She was perfectly bending over the bed once again showing her pussy.

Naruto went up to her and started to finger her again. "You are really gonna like this." He said as he stopped fingering her and took out his dick. He slowly entered his tip at her entrance.

Koyuki started screaming but that didn't stop him. Naruto entered her pussy and grabbed her ass and started to thrust into her fast.

"You like that bitch. Huh? You like them big and fast?" He said as she kept on pounding her. All Koyuki did was scream as she was getting fucked.

"Ahngh! Ahngh! Ahngh!" She screamed.

"Damn your pussy is hot." He said as he kept on thrusting.

Naruto grabbed her arms and pulled her back as he went on faster. "I'm about to cum." He said as he started to blow his load into her.

Koyuki was tired of the screaming already and just laid there on the bed as he blew his cum into her.

Naruto got up and picked her up too making her stand. He turned her around and grabbed her ass and lifted her up in the air. He entered her pussy and started to make her thrust.

He kept on going even though he was standing grabbing her ass harder as the harder he went.

He walked to the bed and sat down on the side now she was the one thrusting.

"You like that don't you?" He asked her. Koyuki nodded her mouth saying no but he knew it was a lie.

"Look you're the one thrusting." He said.

Koyuki was surprised that she felt she had no control of her body as she jumped up and down. She started to feel it coming and the more she jumped the harder it was to hold back.

Koyuki started cumming as she stopped now. Naruto felt her juice slide down and now he started to fuck her again.

"God your pussy is so wet. Feels so hot now, I think I'm gonna cum." He said as he too blew his load into her.

Naruto got up and laid her on the bed. He cut up her hands letting them free and took out the rag from her mouth.

"That was great. Maybe next time I won't have to tie you up." He said as he walked to the porch and jumped down.

"And CUT!" The director said.

"Brilliant work, brilliant!" He said out happily. The men started to clean up as the actors went to their rooms to clean up and leave.

The next day came and Naruto was in his house sitting down waiting for his payment. A knock on the door and Naruto went out to open it showing Koyuki wearing a kimono entering with an envelope in her hands.

"Here's the money Naruto." She said handing it to him.

"Thanks. It looks like a lot." He said as he grabbed it.

"It is." She said answering his thought.

"Want to come inside?" He asked.

"Sure." Koyuki walked in as Naruto closed the door behind her.

Koyuki sat on the end of the couch and Naruto went to sit at the other end of the same couch.

"You know Naruto you were really good back there." She said as she looked at him.

"I know but I could've done better at least you were good though." He said.

"You know being tied up I wasn't really able to show you how talented I am…" She said as she got up from the couch and got on her knees right in front of him.

"But now that my mouth is wide and open. I can put it to full use." She said as she unzipped his pants. Naruto knew were this was going but he didn't care in matter of fact this might be his chance to show here how really long he can last and how he doesn't cum that fast.

Koyuki felt his dick and took it out feeling it really warm and getting thicker. Naruto looked at her as she grabbed his dick and started to give him a blow job. Licking his tip she started to enter him in her mouth going real deep.

Naruto was amazed that she was already deep throating him and she hasn't even coughed up yet. He grabbed her by the head and pushed her more down to see how talented she really was.

Koyuki took him out of her mouth to take a breath.

"Guaah! Naruto you're so big." She said as she grabbed his dick by the staff went back to sucking his tip. She looked up at him to see if he was enjoying himself while she kept on sucking his penis.

"Do you like the way my tongue feels against your tip?" She said as she licked around it.

"Yeah… you're… real good." He said as it was hard for him to speak a sentence.

"Well then, how about these." She said as she used her hand to slide down her kimono from her left shoulder and the other hand with her right shoulder. As she slid it down her breast came to view. They were perfectly round and her nipples were erect and stiff.

Naruto reached over to grab her nipples and started to rub them. He cupped his hands under her breast lifting them and squeezing them together making her rack look twice as bigger.

"Nah ah Naruto, not yet in the mean time how about we try this." She said as she grabbed his dick and slid it in between her tits squeezing them together as he did before.

Naruto looked down at her rack as his penis slid up and down. The feelings of her tits were just as he thought.

Koyuki still had them squeezed together pushing them up and down feeling his dick pressed up against the sides of her breast. She looked down amazed that her huge rack didn't even hide his whole length.

Seeing that his tip was sticking out she started wrapping her tongue around the sides feeling the rim of its head.

"I'm about to cum Koyuki!" He said as he was trying to hold it in a bit longer.

Koyuki was still licking his dick but stop to look up at him.

"It's okay baby… cum on my tits! Cover them with your cum! Mm yes! Ah yes!" She moaned as she let his penis out and started to give him a quick hand job.

Naruto started to shout out loads of cum onto Koyuki's face. Koyuki let go of his dick to grab her tits together pushing them up as his shots of cum started to get on her chest.

Naruto stopped cumming and looked down at Koyuki who had her whole chest covered in cum. Koyuki let go of her breast and grabbed his dick sucking it dry.

Koyuki stands up and looks at Naruto. "You came a lot Naruto."

"Yeah I do" He said scratching his head.

Koyuki looked at him. "Now how about…" She said as she turned around and bended over grabbing her ankles. "We start fucking." She said looking back.

Naruto got an erection as he had a great view of her pussy and stood up. He gave her ass a squeeze and slapped it while he grabbed on her ass entering his tip up her pussy and started thrusting.

"Whoa Naruto not there, I want you to fuck me in the ass." She said looking back.

Naruto slid his penis out and shoved his whole length up her ass doing as she says.

"Ah god! Naruto you're AH so fucking big!" She said barely because his whole length was in her.

"Hey you wanted it. Here it is." He said as he started fucking her ass. Naruto grabbed on tighter and started pounding her faster.

"AH AH AH! FUCK ME AH NARUTO FUCK ME!" She screamed as she was getting fucked.

"MNPH! Your ass is tight!" He said as he was thrusting in furiously.

Naruto kept on thrusting in harder and let go one of his hands to grab onto her tit and started squeezing it.

"MYA AH AH! I'M GONNA CUM!" She screamed.

Koyuki started to cum as it was sliding down her legs. Naruto was still going and now had both of his hands on her tits and grabbed on to them so he can thrust forward.

"AAHHH AAHHH AH!" Koyuki was still screaming as Naruto was done yet.

"Koyuki I'm gonna cum soon!" He said.

"Then cum! Cum in me fill me up!" She said.

Naruto let go of her tits and placed one of his hands on her waist and the other on her back and stopped thrusting as he started to cum in her ass. Naruto stood still as he blew load after load into her. He sat down on the couch with his penis still up her ass.

"God your ass feels real hot right now."He said as he finished cumming.

As Naruto was sitting down with his dick still in her he grabbed her ass.

"Hey Koyuki how bout you start jumping." He said.

Koyuki was still bending over and started to move her ass shoving his length in and out of her.

Naruto looked at her ass move up and down seeing it sucked in every time she went down.

"Come on faster." He said as he slapped her ass a few times.

Koyuki went faster and faster the more he slapped.

"AH AH Naruto this feels so good! AH MM!" She said as she moved up and down.

"I already feel like cumming!" She said since her first orgasm made it faster for her.

Koyuki started to cum and stopped letting it go down her legs once more. Naruto grabbed her by the waist and pushed her back letting her sit on his lap with his dick still up her ass.

"KYA!!" She screamed as he accidentally shoved his length again up her ass.

Without even saying it she placed her hands on the sides and started jumping up and down. Even though Koyuki was going at a slow pace since what she's been through, her tits were jumping all over the place.

"Ah Naruto grab my breast."She said.

Naruto reached to grab her breast and started squeezing them. "You're really amazing Koyuki." He said as he rubbed her nipples.

"Ah you too." She said.

As she went up Naruto started to meet up with her noticing she was tired and thrusted up every time she went down to up.

"Naruto I already feel like cumming!" She said as she stopped her motions.

Naruto kept on thrusting till she started cum. Koyuki's juice went down her legs to his legs. Feeling hot warm liquid on his legs Naruto stood up with Koyuki.

As they stood up Naruto turned her around and made her bend over the couch. He slid his dick out of her ass seeing his cum finally flow out of her and got on his knees and grabbed onto her ass. Seeing her cum slide down her legs Naruto puts his face in between her legs licking the sides and going up to her pussy were it was really wet. He let go of her ass and grabbed her thighs spreading them open as he dug his face in her vagina.

Koyuki was wide eye that he still wanted to go. She loved the feeling of his tongue nibbling at her pussy.

Naruto took his face out. "I really want to fuck this tight pussy." He said and went back to sucking her juice.

"Well go ahead Naruto. I'm all yours for the taking." She said as she wiggled her ass while Naruto was still licking her vagina.

Naruto quickly stood up and grabbed his penis. He placed it at her entrance and slowly entered her pussy.

"God it's so hot! Feels tighter than before." He said as he decided to put his whole length up her pussy.

"KYA Naruto!" She screamed as she felt his length slide deeply in feeling all her muscle tighten up on him.

Naruto grabbed onto her ass and slid in deeper. Till he saw that his dick was all in he took it out and started thrusting.

"God this feels much better!" She said as he was thrusting in her she grabbed onto the couch.

"Faster Naruto! Faster!" She said as he was going faster than before.

"I'm gonna really fuck you fast this time." He said as he kept up the fast pace but dug himself in deeper than before.

"AH AH NARU TOH! FUCK! FUCK! AAHHH!" She said as he kept on going.

Naruto kept on hitting her g-spot and kept on going till he felt her juice slide next his penis.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! AH I'M GONNA CUM!" She said as she was holding on tighter to the couch and tightens up on Naruto.

Hearing that and Naruto went deeper till he felt her cum.

"NARUTO AAHHHH!" She screamed as she collapsed and started to cum furiously. Naruto felt her juice just how he wanted it surrounding his dick and coming out of her.

"Ah man your pussy feels more wet than before! I'm gonna cum!" He said as she grabbed on tighter.

"CUM ALREADY!" She screamed tired of the tension.

Just as Naruto pulled out of her pussy he thrusted back in hitting her g-spot again and came as he hit it. Naruto left his dick next to her g-spot and started to cum not even pulling back a bit.

"AH!!! AAHHHH!!!" She screamed as she felt his cum filling her up whole.

Naruto dug his dick in deeper the more he came wanting to fill her up full.

As he finished cumming he slid his penis out letting out his and her cum down her legs.

Naruto sat down next to her as she was sitting on the corner exhausted. He looked at her and then at her tits as she took in deep breathes. He grabbed her nipple and started rubbing it then he reached closer and started to suck on her tit biting her nipple.

"Mm Naruto that feels good." She said as she let him fondle with her breast.

Naruto was getting erect sucking her nipples more and more. He stopped and stood up facing her.

"Stand up Koyuki I got a surprised for you." He said.

Koyuki stood up and Naruto made a hand seal creating two clones next to her.

As she turned around she saw them erect and one started to get on the floor. Naruto from behind moved her on top of the clone and Koyuki slowly got down on her knees. The Naruto on the ground grabbed her ass and pushed his penis up her pussy filling it half way. As she was looking down to see if she was in the right position as soon as she turned, in front of her there was a clone with his penis facing her. Knowing what to do she grabbed his length and started sucking it while she started to move her ass letting the clone slide his dick up her pussy.

Naruto moved closer to Koyuki and place his hand on her back and leaned her more forward down. He looked at her ass and placed his tip there. Then he started to thrust in slowly but went in deep.

Koyuki feeling hopeless let them all have their way with her as she was getting fucked, anal and sucking one's dick. Naruto who had her by the ass started pounding her faster and harder forcing her to be pushed forward as the other clone getting a blow job was going in deeper.

Then the other clone on the bottom started thrusting faster up her pussy now as he made the clone up front get his dick in deeper. Koyuki was now deep throating the guy as she had no control over it.

As the Naruto on the bottom had a great view of her tits move together up and down he grabbed onto them.

"MM! UGH! AHNGH!" She screamed as she started to cum again.

Naruto who was getting his dick sucked started to cum too. As he filled her mouth he took himself out and started to cum onto her face but since she was getting fucked from the back he came all over her face and disappeared.

Then both Naruto's started to go faster so they too can finish inside her.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! NA RU TO!!!" She said as she started to cum some more.

Both Naruto's started to feel the tension and went faster.

"Koyuki I'm cumming!" He said as they both blew their loads into her. When the Naruto at the bottom finished he disappeared leaving the real Naruto still cumming.

Naruto felt her filled up and took his dick out finishing a bit on her ass cheeks. As he stopped to hold it in he went around meeting Koyuki covered in cum.

"Was *pant* that your surprise?" She asked.

"No this is." He said as he blew his load onto her face getting her again in the hair and eyes. Naruto stopped and looked down at Koyuki as she was cleaning her face of cum.

"Hey do you want a pearl necklace?" He asked.

"What's that?" She said.

"You'll see." He said as he started to jack off getting himself erect.

"Sure." She said as she moved herself to her knees.

Naruto got erect again and placed his dick up to her face.

Koyuki looked up at him. "You are really amazing." And started to suck his dick while she looked up at him.

Koyuki took him out and grabbed her breast once again placing him in between. Naruto this time kept her tits together as Koyuki let go and watch as he was sliding in between her rack like nothing. She looked down and got a squirt of cum on her eyes again. Naruto still had her tits together as he started cumming on her chest covering it completely.

He let go of her breast and jacked off a bit to shoot some more loads onto her breast.

Koyuki who had her eyes closed was surprised as she felt more and more hot liquid land on her tits.

Naruto finally finished and looked down at her. He sighed and helped her clean her face. As she was able to see again Naruto grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips letting his tongue slide in getting mixed with hers.

They finished kissing and Naruto helped her get up.

"Come on a nice shower would help you and me." He said as he grabbed her arm taking her upstairs to the shower.

* * *

Finally i'm done with a chapter. hope you guys liked it. Anyways up next is Temari! even though i wasn't going to after a few thoughts i changed my mind. oh and Naruto finally gets back to Konoha.


	7. A Want To Need

I know i know i updated quickly but i'm so excited!!! Now i can do the other girls i have planned for so long. Anyways happy new years you guys i think it is today.

Well hope you enjoy this chapter :D WARNING: This chapter is strong!!!

* * *

It's been a week since Naruto left off from the Land of Spring as he is now back on the trail to Konoha with a lot of money in his pocket since that bid he did with Koyuki. Speaking of what he did with Koyuki when she went to go show him how talented she really was, that was the last time he's had a good round of sex and now it's been a week since and he's feeling the affect now, a week without sex.

"Can't wait to get back to Konoha, I'm gonna eat all the ramen I want to eat! But speaking of Konoha I got to be careful with that Danzou guy… if he can black mail Tsunade with what we did I'm pretty sure he can get away with a lot of things and kick me out again. Luckily it wasn't announced that I ran from Konoha." He told himself as he walked the trail to home.

As Naruto was walking through the forest to his right he caught a tent which was set up with a fire still going. Next to the tent was a big tree which has a string tied to it going around another tree. On the tree seemed to be clothes that were barely washed as it dripped water.

Naruto heard some noises coming from the tent and quickly hid behind a tree just in case it was an enemy he took out a kunai and took a peek to see who it was.

Temari came crawling out with a shirt and some black tights, as she stood up and stretched herself. Naruto noticing who it is he came out of the tree.

As he walked up to her still unnoticed once Temari stopped stretching and stood still she grabbed her shirt by the bottom and took it off showing that she had no bra on and by the looks of it her nipples her hard.

Temari threw the shirt to the ground and went back into the tent to grab another shirt. By the time Naruto hid back again into another tree. Temari came out with her arms inside the sleeves already as Naruto got another peek at her breast as she put on the shirt destroying his newly found entertainment.

Naruto thinking it was the right time to come in he walked out pretending to be exhausted.

Temari looked over at Naruto who was walking towards her way. She blushed as she thought that he might have seen her naked but the closer he got she heard his deep breathing and quickly assumed that maybe he just came running and saw her coming out.

"Hey Naruto what brings you here?" She said to nervous to think that they are in a forest that everybody uses to get to Konoha.

He looked at her. "I'm going to Konoha!" He said happily.

Temari smiled at how enthusiastic he was. "Me too! How about we go together?" She said.

Naruto looked at her and nodded. "Sure why not. I don't see the harm." He said.

"Okay then, let me get my clothes. I just washed them and I don't want them to get dirty." She said as she walked over to the clothes that were hanging from tree to tree. Temari got on her tip toes at it was a little hard for her to reach and grabbed a hold of her wet shirt. She tugged it accidentally too hard and it fell to the ground getting dirt around it.

"Damn it!" She says as she bends over to pick up her shirt. As she bends over Naruto looks at her ass as she reached for her shirt and spots out that she was a little wet from her shorts.

Naruto smiled. _"I guess she was fingering herself and by the looks of her hard nipples she was rubbing them also. This girl needs attention sorry Shikamaru." _He thought to himself as he approached Temari who just stood up from grabbing her shirt.

Naruto makes his hand vertical as he walked up to Temari with his hand right between her thighs. Naruto quickly enters his hand up her pussy. Temari was about to turn around but Naruto grabbed one of her breast with the other hand and holds it tightly so she won't turn around.

"Naruto what the fuck are you doing!" She said angry.

She tried to move as she budged herself but since he had his hand up her pussy that only made him finger her which made her jump.

Even though she was wearing tights Naruto dug his hand deeper to feel it more wet than he thought.

"Your body feels real cold. Your nipples are hard just by the coldness am I right?" He said as he rubbed her nipple and laughed knowing it wasn't true.  
"Naruto mm please stop this." She said as she was getting wetter.

Naruto started to rub her nipple and at the same time finger her. "How about I give it some heat." He said as he let go of her breast to take off his pants.

As Naruto's erection slowing found its way out he let go of her pussy and grabbed her other breast. He guided his penis in between her thighs and entered as he rubbed himself against her pussy.

"Kya you're so hot!"Temari said as she felt a huge shaft burry itself between her legs.

Naruto kept rubbing himself against her legs as she moaned lightly.

"Do you really want it that bad?" He asked laughing that the tease was working.

"Ah no." She said as a little groan came out.

Naruto laughed. "Doesn't sound like that to me." He said as he pulled out bended over and pulled down her shorts showing just as he presumed a wet girl.

Naruto starts fingering her pussy and gives it a few licks. Temari had the chance to actually run away but instead she bended over a bit giving him a better way to lick her wetness.

Naruto now knowing that she is into it he gets up and positions his tip at her entrance. Temari feeling it reacted.

"No Naruto not here! Someone might see us!" She said looking back but Naruto didn't listen.

He grabbed onto her by the tits and pushed himself halfway in. "For being so cold your pussy is really hot." He said as he went in deeper engulfing himself in her wetness.

"No Naruto please! You could fuck me in the tent instead!" She said but Naruto started thrusting.

"It's only a quickie don't worry I'll be done quickly." He said as he started thrusting in faster.

Naruto was going in faster feeling her walls surround his penis. Temari now bended completely over letting his dick get in further.

"AH AH hurry Naruto! Fuck me faster!" She said.

"Don't worry I'll cum quick!" He said.

"_Eh what the hell, I might as well give it all to her."_ He thought to himself.

Naruto let go of her tits and grabbed onto her ass and started thrusting faster. Feeling the pace at which he would go in he started going in deeper feeling it a little hotter that he thought.

"AH AH! NARUTO! FUCK! FAS TER!" She screamed forgetting about the whole getting caught thing.

"Fuck Temari! I'm gonna cum! Shit!" Naruto said as he was keeping up the pace.

As Naruto finally felt her walls closing in on him and his climax he finally came blowing his load in.

"AH AAHHHH!" Temari screamed as she came too without warning.

Naruto and Temari rested as they both came at the same time feeling both their juices fill her up. Naruto pulled out letting it flow down her legs as Temari stood up. Feeling a little bit better, without even cleaning themselves they put on their clothing and Temari grabbed her stuff and quickly jumped on the tree branch.

She turned around and looked down at him. "Come one let's go!"

"What about your tent?" He said as she jumped up with her.

"Forget about it." She said as they both left dashing for Konoha.

Naruto was feeling a little sad that she didn't clean his dick off as it felt sticky as they jumped from branch to branch and also sad for Temari who he didn't get a chance to clean her too.

They both ran together the whole day without saying a word to each other as they got closer to Konoha. Could it be that awkward intercourse they just had before leaving maybe or it can be that there isn't much to talk about?

They stopped running as they finally reached the gates of Konoha. Where Naruto's crazy adventure began and maybe where it will end.

"_Home, sweet home."_ He thought to himself as he walked up to it.

Temari was there walking next to him and they both entered together. It was already dark though and the stores were all closed since they had a little fun before leaving.

Naruto looked at the direction his house was at and turned around to look for Temari and say good bye but she was already gone.

"Damn." He said before he turned and jumped onto a roof heading to his apartment.

He jumped down onto the streets and walked up to his stair way. He slowly went up looking around everywhere as he looked like he's never seen one before. He reached his door and turned around.

"Yup, nothing ever changed." He said as she turned around and grabbed the spare key under from his carpet and unlocked his door.

He entered and threw his bag to the side. Buy suddenly he was pushed and he fell onto his bed face forward.

He rolled around and lifted himself up but was still sitting on his bed.

There in front of his door was Temari locking the door and turned around walking up to him.

Confused Naruto stands up as she gets closer. Temari looks at him.

"I'm sorry Naruto but… I really want to taste your cock." She said as she got on her knees and unzipped him taking down off his pants too.

Naruto excited takes off his shirt and throws it.

Temari looked up at him as she grabbed his dick and got a look at it for the first time.

"Wow Naruto…" She said as she put his penis in her mouth and took it out. "You're so big." She said excitedly as she started to jack him off getting him bigger.

Naruto looked down at her as she now started to suck his dick while with the hand she grabbed it with and started twisting it.

"Mm mm UGH UGH!" She gagged as Naruto pushed her head in deeper.

Temari mad gave him the finger but went in deeper to show her how deep she can go. Needing to breathe she took him out leaving him halfway covered in her saliva.

She stood up and bended over while at the same time taking off her shorts. She turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Come on Naruto! Fuck me in any whole you want!" She said.

Naruto smiled and grabs her ass and spreads it while he enters her hot pussy again.

Filling her whole he said. "What about what happen a few hours ago?" He said and started thrusting in her without waiting for her answer.

"MmaahH! For get about… it!" She said as he was deep in her.

Naruto nodded his head and grabbed on tighter as he thrusted faster hitting his balls against her thighs.

"AH AH YES! YES! HARDER!" She screamed.

Naruto went harder and deeper as he also went faster. "Can't believe your pussy is still this hot!" He said thrusting in deeper feeling his tip burn.

"AH! OH GOD YES! FUCK!" She screamed as she started to get tighter on him as she felt him furiously spread her apart.

Temari started to cum again without saying anything as she did before.

Feeling her hot juice and her walls close tightly Naruto thrusted in deeply and started to cum.

Naruto pulls out and finds that he still hard. He grabs her and turns her around so she can bend over his bed.

Temari feeling tired turned around to look up at him.

Naruto smiled. "You might like this even more!" He said as he spread her thighs with his knees and entered her ass.

Naruto started thrusting in faster as he found her ass really hot also.

"Your ass is tight but with my penis covered in your cum it slides through just like nothing." He said as he went in faster showing her what he meant.

Temari grabbed onto the sheets. Getting fucked shortly after her orgasm she found it hard to hold it in again as she felt weak.

"OH GOD NARUTO! FUCK YOU'RE SO FUCKING BIG! AH AH!" She screamed as she was too weak to get up but instead grabbed on tighter to the sheets.

Trying to make him cum, Temari was squeezing her muscles to make him cum faster as she found that she might faint if he doesn't finished fast.

Naruto felt her ass get tighter just as her pussy but instead again fiercely pushed in deeper.

"AH AAAHHHH! FUUUCK!" She screamed as she surprisingly started to cum again.

Feeling her too tight to fuck he came blowing his load into her ass. Naruto stopped thrusting and bended over resting on her back as he was still cumming in her.

They both stopped and Naruto got up taking out his dick. Temari finally having her rest she turned around and sat on the bed breathing hard.

Temari looks at Naruto's penis as it was limp and covered in her cum and his. She grabbed it and licked it clean.

Naruto looked down at her. "How about you show me those tits of yours?" He asked.

Temari looks up at him and takes off her shirt showing her breast bounce and her nipples hard. Temari falls to the ground and gets on her knees.

Naruto squats to grab her tits and start rubbing her nipple and the other one he sucked on it. He got back up and sat on his bed.

Temari turns around and gets in between his legs while Naruto lifted his dick.

Temari took control and grabbed it and placed it between her tits. The she used both of her hands to push up her breast and squeeze them and started stroking him with her round tits.

Naruto looked down at her smiling of the pleasure of how great it felt.

"Watch out." He said as he started to shoot cum out slowly.

Temari kept her tits together and let him coat her chest with hot stickiness and looked as more came out.

Finally done Naruto stands up in front of her and moves to the side while summoning a clone in front of her while he walks around and gets behind her.

Temari looked behind her and watched as Naruto grabbed her thighs and she felt him spread her apart while the Naruto in front of her grabs her head and forcibly shoves his dick in her mouth.

"UGH! GUH! AHNGH!" Surprised that he didn't tell her she started choking.

Seeing her pussy giving him a warm and wet welcome Naruto entered there first and started thrusting back and forth while grabbing onto her waist. Naruto started going faster and harder seeing that his clone had her busy.

"AGH AGH!! AAAAGH!!!" Temari was screaming like hell as Naruto kept going in deeper every thrust.

"Thank god your mouth is full! Or else people would've heard this!" He said as he thrusted all the way in her.

"AAAAAGH!" Temari's screams kept coming after every thrust.

As the Naruto in front was getting his head blown away the deeper she went on him he started cumming in her mouth filling it completely full and pulled out to let her breathe for once and disappeared.

Naruto started to feel that hot sensation he felt earlier that day as his tip was burning like hell again.

"God I love this hot pussy!" He said as it encouraged him to go faster.

Temari now getting the chance to breathe was taken away as she felt Naruto's dick deeply in her, penetrating her like before.

"AW GOD! NARU TO!! FUCK!" She screamed as she grabbed onto his sheets.

Naruto now having enough decided to end it and finish in her as he wanted. He let go of her waist and grabbed her swaying breast as they were moving like crazy and even making that sound his sack does when it hits her thighs.

"Temari! I'm gonna cum in this hot pussy!" He said as he felt that burning tension.

"THEN CUM ALREADY!"She screamed not being able to keep up with him anymore.

Naruto kept on going as he holds it in. "Where do you want me to cum!" He said playing around with her.

"FUCK! CUM! CUM IN MY HOT PUSSY!" She screamed as she came releasing her hot cum all over his dick.

Naruto now let's go off his pressure and shot his load into her pussy as it mixed with hers. He stopped and rested on her back again still keeping a hold of her tits.

Naruto finally took his dick out as he was done cumming and bended over to lick her pussy wondering why it's so hot.

He used his fingers to spread her vagina apart and started licking the bottom feeling her juice come done just like he wanted. Catching all her cum Naruto stood up and helped her up too.

"Come on you need a shower." He said leading her to his bathroom.

"Are we done?" She said confused.

Naruto looked at her. "No, but I do want you to get home walking straight." He said as they entered the bathroom.

"Alright then… but I want to be the one to clean your dick off." She said as she closed the door behind him.

* * *

Wait, does that mean that Naruto and Temari are gonna fuck again who knows maybe or maybe not? Ah what the fuck of course they are gonna fuck but that will be later. Thanks for the reviews guy although not many poeple are happy that hes back at Konoha. Don't worry thought trust me i'll make it worth your while. And he won't be coming to the girls, they'll be coming to him plus now he can fuck the hotties like Kurenai.

Well next up is Anko where he learns a hell of a lot more moves so this might take longer.


	8. Fighting An All Star

God sorry i took so long. Had to get information and then things went bad. I kind of got really lazy doing it and wasn't in the mood to be writng lemons but i fought long and hard for it to come out perfect. So i got stuck in the middle so basically the first half sucks and well the other half i'm not so sure. But i promise the others will be better.

Anyways enjoy and WARNING: THIS IS A STRONG LEMON!!!

* * *

Three days have passed already and it was daytime with Naruto walking around top buildings heading to where he knows he can learn all these new moves. Walking in a slow pace there wasn't any need to hurry, Anko is definitely going to be there.

Naruto jumped onto a higher building to see where Anko's place was.

"Damn I've been gone for almost a month and I don't even know where she lives." Naruto said to himself as he looked around using his hands to shade his eyes.

"And what's up with this heat. It's getting dark kind of dark already and it feels like its still day, I can already imagine tomorrow morning. Come to think of it… ever since I got here it has been feeling hot and I thought it was my hormones because of Temari." He said.

Still looking and walking around Naruto started to hear a familiar voice. He turned to look at a window leading to Kurenai's apartment. Naruto looked closer as he saw her on the couch with one of her legs straight up in the air as she had her hands around it and what seemed to him she was fingering herself.

Naruto stood and watched as she went at herself. He started to get excited and thought that maybe Anko can wait but then it came to him that he would love to fuck Kurenai with his new moves and decided to wait just for now.

Naruto finally found Anko's house as the sun was finally down. He knocked on her door twice and waited for her to come out.

Anko's opens the door wearing only her fishnet shirt and skirt and sees Naruto standing there looking at her. Not wearing her bra Naruto concentrated to see her nipples.

"It's a hot day! Now what do you want?" She said as she covered her breast with her arm.

Naruto looks up at her hoping she would accept his request.

"Anko, I want you to teach me everything you know of sex positions." He said as he looked up at her.

Anko looked at him surprised and then laughed. "Look kid I don't know much but… I can teach you a little thing or two. Come inside." She said.

Naruto walked inside her house as Anko poked her head and looked to the sides to see if anybody saw him come in and closed the door.

Naruto stopped to look around her living room which was kind of bigger than he thought. A couch in the living room and a long table with a plant in the middle of it which is in front of the couch. Then there was the kitchen which came into view but all he could see was her stove.

He turned around to look and Anko to get started with his training.

Anko passes right by him and moves her table to the side of the wall leaving them a lot of space in the middle of the living room. She turns around to look at him and takes off her fishnet shirt showing just as he presumed no bra as her nipples stood out. Then she unbuckled her skirt and let it fall to the ground.

Naruto starred at her pussy as she had her hairs nicely trimmed in a triangle.

Anko stares at him. "Well don't leave me hanging, take off your clothes and let's get this started." She said as she stretched for the workout she's about to have.

Naruto quickly took off his shirt and dropped his pants and boxers leaving his penis out for the showing.

As Anko was stretching she saw the length of his rod and stopped moving. "This is gonna be really fun." She said as she turned around.

Anko now having her back against him talked. "First were gonna start off with the simple ones and later get to the advanced ones." She said as she bended over while spreading her legs slightly and placing her hands on her knees.

Anko gave him a full view of her pussy. "Put it in any hole you want to start with." She said as she looked back at him.

Naruto getting excited walked up close to her and grabbed her ass with one hand and grabbed his dick with the other as he positioned it in front of her pussy and entered his tip only.

Feeling anxious Anko pushed back letting him completely in.

"AH!" She moaned surprised how deep he can go. "This mnph! Is for quick sex, as you can penetrate me… deeply in the angle I'm in." She said having trouble saying it as she didn't think twice as how far he can go.

Naruto started moving his dick in and out having a little fun with what she just told him. Going deep and pulling out Anko stopped him before he got to excited and starts fucking her.

"So remember this position if you want a fast one." She said as she pulled him out and stood up.

Naruto was a bit disappointed that they didn't go anywhere but backed that off since he had other positions to learn.

Anko got on all fours but slanted her back so that her ass was up in the air. Naruto grabbed onto her waist as he positioned himself this time in her ass entering her halfway only.

Anko waited for him to be done as he tried to settle in. "Ok now Naruto. This is a normal doggy style but with a few changes." She said.

"Yeah I can tell. Plus I already know the doggy style." He said annoyed.

"Yeah I kind of thought of that, but did you know this?" She said as she started to move her ass in circles.

Naruto was lost in words as he felt every inch of her slide up against the sides of his penis. He looked down to see what she was doing with her ass.

Seeing it move in circles Naruto grabbed it and started thrusting in her ass loving the feeling of both his and her actions.

"Whoa mm Naruto stop! Not now!" She said as she stopped moving her ass in circles and Naruto stopped thrusting.

"Damn it and I was in the mood too." He said pulling out of her ass.

Anko stood up and looked at him. "Do do that or you'll be missing out on your lessons!" She said.

Naruto understood and waited for the next position.

Anko got down on the ground lying straight on her stomach with her legs slightly parted and stretched her arms out in front of her.

Naruto knowing where to fit in, he hovered his body over hers resting on his elbows and placing his legs outside of hers. He grabbed his penis and entered her ass again feeling it a little hotter than before.

Anko let him settle in her ass as she waited patiently. "God Naruto, you love ass don't you." She said looking back.

"Yup! Its tighter here than your pussy Anko." He said as he was finished settling in.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not." She said thinking about it.

Feeling her insides tear up Anko found it a little hard to do her next step. With her having her legs slightly opened for him to enter her. She then crossed her legs over one another giving him a tight squeeze.

Naruto was amazed at how tighter her insides got. It felt like as if it was pushing him out.

"Mnph! As soon as I cross my legs… The feeling gets really intense." She said as she uncrossed her legs again decreasing the pressure.

Naruto pulled out and stood up also giving a hand to Anko.

Anko stood still thinking of the next move she can do.

"Naruto I want you to sit down on the couch." She said pointing at it.

Naruto walked up to it and took his seat with his vigorous shaft standing straight. Anko walked up to the couch and jumped on it. Standing completely over his erection, Anko kneeled down as he entered her pussy this time.

Naruto was now fully in her as Anko started jumping using her knees.

"With you sitting down this time, you can freely grab my breast as much as you want." She said as she rose up her arms placing them on her shoulders for Naruto to reach over and grab them.

Since Naruto was facing her back, as she raised her hands in the air he saw the sides of her tits from her back and reached over grabbing them and started rubbing them.

"This is nice! Now show me another one!" He said as the positions were starting to get erotic.

Anko smiled. "Now we're on the same page." She said as she stood up and turned around this time kneeling down while facing him.

She looked at him in the eyes. "In this position… "Anko placed her arms on his shoulders. "You can look me in the eyes as I jump or twist my body.

"Nice! Or I can look at your chest!" He said starring at them.

Anko felt dumbfounded. "…Yeah I guess. Anyways like this all I have to do is clutch to the end of the seat, or couch, and start jumping so that means…" Anko grabbed the end of the couch and started moving her pussy sliding it up and down against his dick. "You don't have to do a thing." She said stopping before she got herself excited.

Anko got off of him and stood up thinking. "Come with me." She said as he stood up and followed her into the kitchen. Walking past it they entered her washing room.

Naruto starred at her washer as she bended over to turn it on cycle. The washer started vibrating in a quick motion.

"This only works when they have a washer or dishwasher." She said facing him.

Anko slowly bends over the vibrating washer. "God it's so cold!" She said now having her body completely in touch with it.

Anko turned around. "Well come on!" She screamed.

Naruto entered her pussy as the vibrations through her body were getting to his penis.

"You have to enter fully if you want to experience it 100%!" She commanded.

Naruto grabbed the washer and entered her fully this time. Touching her thighs with his the vibrations were getting to him also. Now both Naruto and Anko were in full bliss even though they weren't doing a thing.

Naruto pulled out giving her the chance to turn around. Instead she grabbed onto the sides of the washer. Naruto looked at her confused.

"Grab onto my thighs and lift them up." She said.

Naruto walks between her legs and grabs her thighs lifting them up as they were by the sides of his waist.

"In this one, you have to pull in order to thrust in me." She said.

Naruto tested it out grabbing her thighs harder and pushed forward as he thrusted in her.

"AH!" She moaned.

Naruto got the idea and let go of her thighs.

Anko turned around. "Now follow me to my bedroom. " She said as she walked out of the washer room and back into the kitchen. She made a right leading him into her bedroom.

Naruto looked around seeing a window to the side and her bed in the middle of the room.

Anko got on her bed getting on all fours on the edge of her bed. Keeping her knees together to narrow her vaginal canal. Naruto walked right behind her positioning her legs between his and grabbed her hips entering her pussy.

"Like this I can easily reach my clitoris while you can have all the fun you want with my G-spot." She said.

Naruto got the new position and took himself out. Anko got off the bed and turn to look at him.

She pushed him to the wall and backed away a little bit. She then quickly raised her left leg up in the air while balancing on her right. She placed her left leg on his shoulder and closed in on him.

"This is one of my favorites but you got to be flexible to be able to do this one." She said. "In the position I'm in my pussy is wide open for the taking if you want it."

They starred at each other for a while before she dropped her leg. Anko went to go sit on her bed.

"This one is my favorite one of all!" She said. "Come here."

Anko opened her legs and lifted them. As Naruto was walking to her he grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs up on his shoulders. Closing in on her they were completely close to each as her legs were making a V sign.

Naruto looked down to see her pussy and entered it feeling his dick bent upwards the more he slid in.

"Wow I didn't think this was possible." He said as he pulled out and let her legs drop.

Anko looked at Naruto. "Sorry Naruto but that is all I know." Anko said to him kind of sad that their little lessons where finally over.

"Okay thanks for the help. I'll go get changed." He said as he turned around.

"Wait!" She screamed.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulders and turned around. He saw Anko on her knees and grabbed his penis putting it close to her mouth.

"Don't you want to try out any new moves?" She asked and started sucking his dick.

Naruto smiled. "About time! All those positions and not one single fuck." He said.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I like getting men all worked up for nothing, sometimes it gets to me." She said.

"Well a little blow job won't do the trick." Naruto smiled looking down at her.

Anko was waiting this for the whole time, waiting to suck on his dick tasting every inch of him. She licked his tip and around the sides of his shaft. She then placed it in front of her face and looked up at him.

"I'll teach you one special move if you can make me cum more than you." She said as she entered him in her mouth.

Naruto nodded. _"God her saliva feels hot!"_

Anko smiled and took him in deep feeling his head hit the back of her head and started choking. She took him out seeing that she had at least most of his length covered in her saliva.

"Wait Anko let me feel those tits before our competition starts." He said and went to go sit on her bed.

Anko followed him and got on her knees between his legs. She gave him a lick one more time to make sure he was still hot and sticky and licked up her breasts.

Naruto grabbed them and placed his penis in between them and started stroking himself. Anko took control and sped up.

"Fuck all this waiting, can't wait to release this load." He said as he started shooting out cum on her chest.

Anko stopped letting it land on her. "Guess all that waiting made you're cum so hot!" She said.

Naruto stopped. "Now let's get started with one I've been waiting for." He said. "Get on all fours!"

"I knew it." She said as she pushed herself up and got on her hands and knees.

Naruto grabbed her waist and entered her ass to begin with. "I've been waiting to pound this ass!" He said.

Naruto started moving her ass in circles just like before feeling her walls from all around. He started thrusting in her going deep feeling it where she was really hot.

"Guess all that waiting even got you hot!" He said as he started thrusting faster.

"AH FUCK YOUR SO THICK!" She screamed feeling him tear her up.

But she wasn't going to lose so easily and started to tighten up on him.

"Fuck this is tight!" He said but that only made him go in deeper.

Anko's plan failed as she was on the verge of cumming. Feeling the loss already, she reached back with one hand and grabbed his arm leading it to her breast. Naruto grabbed her nipple and started rubbing it.

"Fuck Anko I'm gonna cum!" He said as his plan backfired.

"ME TOO! AH FILL ME UP!" She screamed.

Naruto stopped thrusting and pushed himself in deep and started cumming. Feeling his cum blow into her ass, she started to cum slowly.

Finished Naruto pulled out of her and stood up as Anko was still in all fours.

"We both came so were tied now." She said looking back.

Naruto was going to win this match and as Anko was getting up he quickly entered her pussy. Surprised Anko quickly stood up and Naruto picked her up by her thighs lifting her.

He started thrusting up as he had a tough hold on her.

"AH AH! FUCK YOU NARUTO!" She said as she used raised her hands in the air placing them on her shoulders.

Anko was yelling like crazy feeling that she couldn't do anything. Her tits were jumping every time he thrusted in her and the more he thrusted the hotter she got.

"Damn this pussy feels good!" Naruto said as kept going in.

"FUCK! AH AH! I'M CUMMING! NARUTO!" She yelled as she started to cum.

Naruto felt her wetness as it came out going down his sack. He stopped thrusting and slowly dropped her to the ground.

Anko turned around and jumped on him as they fell to the bed. She looked back and lowered her ass so his penis slid right up there.

"Your mnph lucky you're this big." She said as he slid in more up her ass.

Naruto smiled as Anko started to mover her ass up and down. Naruto grabbed onto her ass and holds on, going with the ride.

"AH YES! FUCK THIS IS GOOD!" She said as she loved the feeling of his cock breaking her walls.

Naruto grabbed on tighter as he felt her getting tighter, maybe he can hold it off. Naruto slid further in starting to feel the load he blew earlier before.

"Fuck this!" He said as he shot his cum again into her ass.

Anko stopped, letting him finish inside her. Finishing up inside her Naruto pulled out and Anko got off him. He then got up and pushed Anko on to the bed so she lying down on her belly as half her body was on the bed and legs on the ground. He grabbed her ass and entered her pussy, but before thrusting he summoned a clone in front of Anko.

She looked back and smiled and then turned forward and started sucking the clone's dick. Feeling happy Naruto started thrusting up her pussy reaching his goal to make her cum more than him.

"AHPH! ANPH!" Was what she moaned the whole time Naruto thrusted. With a penis in her mouth Anko grabbed it and took it out. She started sucking the tip and rubbing it against her inner cheeks.

"AH you're so AH big!" She said as she kept on sucking the clone's dick while Naruto kept fucking her.

The clone grabbed onto her hair as she did the movements going up and down. Anko slid him in further down her throat. The clone just grabbed on tighter to her hair as she took him out and back in.

Naruto from the back was thrusting upwards her vagina. Every thrust lifted her up as he kept on going. Anko stopped sucking the clone's dick as she started to feel herself tighten up on Naruto.

Seeing that she was lost in thought the clones shoved his dick up her mouth and grabbed the back of her head so she wouldn't pull back. Naruto who saw what his clone did started to go faster and harder now that her screams would be silenced, he went in deeper too, so the advantage would be his.

"ANGH ANGH ANHG AAAAANHG!!!" She screamed as she felt Naruto from the back dominate her.

Naruto loved her screams of pleasure, he loved how wet her pussy was getting and he loved the tightness of it as he was about to climax.

"AAAAAAANGH!!!" Anko came as she stopped screaming overwhelmed of the orgasm that she didn't feel Naruto, who kept on going, started to cum also.

He bucked up as he kept on spilling more amounts in her body. The clone from the back slid himself slowly out and disappeared while Naruto from the back rested as he finally finished.

Feeling limp he pulled out by getting up as Anko just turned around in the bed taking deep breathes. Naruto looked at her. "Hey can you turn around?" And she did feeling that maybe the kid beat her already might as well enjoy the moment while she can.

Anko turned around and Naruto got on top of her and lowered his face down between her legs. He grabbed her cheeks and spread them apart so he can see her vagina. He started fingering her as he felt her incredibly warm.

Anko grabbed onto the sheets enjoying this. "Ah! Oh god this feels good!" She moaned.

Naruto smiled that she enjoyed it and kept on going. He started to rub against the sides of her pussy feeling the wetness of it. He started to feel little ounces of her juice come down and knew she wasn't done yet. He dug his face on her pussy licking as much as he can get with his tongue.

"AH fuck this is good!" She moaned louder.

"Damn Anko you're really wet! And you're getting even wetter!" He said as he dug back in there.

Anko moaned as she already knew this war was over. She reached back and grabbed her ass cheeks so she can spread them herself. Naruto entered her pussy from the bottom with his fingers and with the other he fingered her other hole.

Anko was feeling tormented in a good way as she started to squeeze in both her pussy and ass trying to hold it in.

Naruto forcefully spread her apart with his fingers taunting her.

Right there and then Anko felt defeat. "I Ah give Naruto." She said as she started to get more wet meaning she was cumming. Naruto was too busy licking up her juices as it tremendously trailed down right to his tongue.

He popped his head up before cleaning her up. "I'm sorry what?" He asked since he didn't hear.

"You heard me brat! I give! I guess I'll teach you my move." She said as she stood up from the bed and stood up. Naruto sat as he looked at her hand signals that she quickly made he kept close watch. Seeing how she did it he repeated the signs and a puff a smoke came out of his mouth.

Naruto starred at her. "What happen?" He asked.

Anko looked down at him as she took out her tongue all the way out. It extended down her chin.

Naruto thinking that she was just playing and that there was no new move took out his tongue also. Surprised as fuck he was when it went out reaching under his chin. He smiled thanking the heavens for such a jutsu.

"Nice! It's fucking long, now I can fully taste the wetness of a girl's pussy." He said playing with it as he slid it back in and out.

"Why don't you try it out?" She said as she turned around and bended over. Naruto happily got up and walked to her pussy. He got on his knees and grabbed her ass like a huge hamburger and dug his face in. Then he slid his new long tongue up her pussy reaching where it was really wet and hot.

Anko shivered as she felt the long slimy tongue reaching where she never thought to be licked before. Naruto dug in deeper eagerly engulfing his tongue from all around the sides with her juice. Pushing against her walls and rubbing it up and down. His tongue felt like a sponge as it polished her insides.

Feeling done Naruto took it out and shoved it back in his mouth getting a fully fledged taste of her juice.

Anko stood up as did he. She looked at him sad that he has to leave now.

"So you can leave now." She said trying to look or sound sad.

Naruto walked up to her and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek as he walked out into the living room getting his clothes.

Feeling blushed she walked to where he was. Seeing Naruto all dressed up already and to go he opened the door but before he left he looked back.

"Thanks Anko, I appreciate it a lot." He said as he was about to close the door.

"So what are you going to do now?!" She asked out loud so he can stay a little longer.

Naruto stopped and entered back in looking at her. "Well first I got to get a good sleep. Then I'm heading over to Kurenai's to try out these new moves." He said smiling.

Anko smiled back and laughed. "I heard she's very flexible… but you didn't get that from me." She said.

Naruto happily implanted that on his head to remember and headed outside closing the door behind him and onto the path for his apartment.

* * *

I guess i'm done with this one. Anyways you guys know who's next, hopefully things would go better and the story goes great. KURENAI'S TURN!!!! YEAH!!


	9. First Prey

Hey you guys i'm back with Kurenai! Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter. As you all wanted here's Kurenai!!!!

WARNING: This is a strong chapter!!! Not suidable for minors.

* * *

Naruto got back home barely in the morning since he stayed over at Anko's house longer than he expected. As soon as he got home he threw himself in his bed and went to sleep. Hours later he woke up late at night and took a shower before he went out.

He opened his door walking out without his jacket since even though it was night, there was an extreme blaze of hotness making night feel like day and very uncomfortable. But nevertheless where he was going a stupid heat wave won't stop him.

Taking his time he walked to her apartment so he wouldn't make himself sweat on the way. Finally in view Naruto sped up to her stairs, jogging up them and stopping in front of her door he waited patiently on how to approach this.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on her door waiting for her to respond.

A few seconds later the door opened wide with Kurenai standing there wearing her tight dress without her fishnet shirt under and barefoot. He also noticed that she was doing that thing she did yesterday as her nipples were more show able than she thought.

Starring at her nipples since they were pointing out he looked up before she noticed anything. Seeing her chest shine with sweat meant two things. She could be really going at herself or maybe this torching hotness is getting stronger.

"Hey, I can see your still up." He said.

"Yeah it's too hot to sleep…" She said loosing eye contact. "So what brings you here Naruto?" She asked.

"Yeah it really is too hot to sleep, but I came here because of this heat, it makes me feel real horny you know." He said smirking.

"Kind of makes me want to masturbate at night so no one can see me." He said laughing at the end. Kurenai gave him a suspicious look wondering if he really knew what she did yesterday.

"Yup real hot, aren't you horny too Kurenai?" He asked.

"What?! N-no!" She said stuttering a bit.

"Come on, I saw you masturbating yesterday are you sure?" He said with a big smirk.

Right there and then she knew that he knew on what she did last night. She pops her head outside looking around and grabs his shirt and pulls him in quickly. Closing the door as soon as he got in she pushed him against the door. Feeling uneasy on what Naruto might say about her, there was only one thing she can think of.

"So what do you want? A hand job? Blow job?" She asked annoyed that it had to come to these.

Naruto thought about it and looked at her. "How about both?" He said.

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Guys these days." She says as she got on her knees in front of him and unzipped his zipper taking out his dick.

Knowing where to begin she grabbed it by the side lifting it and started sucking the head. She put the tip in her mouth and used her tongue to rub against every inch of it. Then she started to go in deeper and now she was giving him head.

Kurenai was sucking on the top part and with her hand which was holding his shaft from the bottom, she started twisting it up and down while looking up at him to see him satisfy.

Naruto smiled as he stood there letting Kurenai get at his dick. He looked down at her and placed his hand behind her head grabbing her by the hair. He then pushed her down to get in deeper her mouth.

Kurenai let go of her hand as he forcefully shoved his penis down her throat.

"ANGH ANGH!" She screamed surprised.

She started choking as she was unprepared for this. Feeling the tears come out of her eyes Naruto let go of her hair and pulled back letting his penis slide out.

Kurenai stood up mad at him as she took in breathes. Feeling sorry Naruto tried a new approach.

"Sorry about that got carried away. Let's try this." He said as he walked to her living room and pushed her table against the wall so it won't bother them.

Giving them a lot of room she walked up to him.

Naruto turns to look at her. "Get on your knees." He demanded.

Kurenai got on her knees just like he said and looked up at him ready for the next thing.

"Now pop up your chest." He asked.

Kurenai arched her back so her chest was to pop up. Naruto grabbed the kunai in his pants and grabbed her breast from under lifting them up. He cut a hole right in between her two breast and then let them drop.

Naruto put the kunai away and grabbed her breast lifting them up. Seeing the hole he cut, he entered it with his dick feeling her hot sweat around his dick as he slid up between her breasts.

"Damn Kurenai, did your tits grow bigger or is it the dress that makes them look this big." He said as he grabbed both her tits from the side and squeezed them together.

Feeling his dick engulfed by her soft tits he started stroking himself with her breast faster. Naruto had control of the speed since he was grabbing onto them. He squeezed them more feeling the tightness of it.

"Fuck this is hot!" He said.

Kurenai looked below feeling his shaft slide along her chest and tits, amazed how long he is.

Naruto started to spurt out shots of cum on her top chest. He slowed down his stroking as more shots came onto her. Kurenai waited as she saw each shot shoot out on her chest.

Feeling even hotter and stickier his cum started to slide down in between her tits.

She stood up looking at the mess he did.

Naruto looked at her. "Take of your dress and bend over. I want to see those jugs shake when I fuck you." He said.

Kurenai slipped right out of it wearing no bra or fishnet shirt, just as he thought her tits were bigger than before. She threw it to the side and turned around bending over on all fours.

She looked back now fully into getting fucked by Naruto. He took of his pants and shirt getting ready for this.

He grabbed onto her waist. "I'm gonna get this pussy really wet." He said as he positioned himself at her pussy and started thrusting.

Kurenai froze feeling his penis tear right through her.

Naruto started thrusting in faster feeling her pussy so hot and tight.

"Damn this pussy is tight." He said as he went faster.

Naruto felt her walls all around as he thrusted. He started to feel his tip burn the deeper he went.

"AH! AH! AH!" She screamed loud loving him tear her apart from the inside. She tightens up on him feeling just how long and hard he was.

He started to move her ass in a circular motion so she can feel him hit against her walls.

Naruto let go and grabbed onto her tits as they shake with every thrust he did. He squeezed them and rubbed her nipples. Her breast fit perfectly with his hand as he thrusted harder now.

Kurenai felt him hit her harder than before feeling herself tense up.

"AH! AH! FUCK YEAH BABY! AAAAHHH! I'M GONNA CUM!" She screamed.

"Oh fuck! Damn this feels hot!" He said feeling her tense up even more. "Me too!"

Naruto bucked up as he shot a load of cum in her and at the same time Kurenai exploded with her juice shooting out down her legs quickly. A massive amount came down her legs along with his.

Naruto shot more and more as did she, mixing with each other.

Finally finished Naruto pulled out of her pussy and let go of her tits.

Kurenai got up looking at him. "Let's go to my room." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him to her room. They entered her room and saw a bed in the middle and a window to the side letting in moonlight to light the room up.

Kurenai walked up to her bed and sat on it while Naruto was between her legs.

"Lay down on your back." He said to her.

Kurenai slowly went down while Naruto grabbed onto her thighs lifting them up to his waist. He then lifted them to his shoulders and grabbed them by the ankles separating them apart seeing her vagina open up. Naruto starred at her hairs as they were neatly trimmed so it didn't look bushy.

Seeing the invitation he entered her pussy while holding onto her legs that made a figure V sign. He started thrusting in her hitting his sack against her ass cheeks. Kurenai felt embarrassed that he had control over her like that. Taking the lead Naruto went faster while Kurenai had her hands behind her head.

Naruto loved the view he had, seeing his penis pound her pussy and her smooth body with nice curves. Not only that but every thrust her tits would move up and down as he went faster and harder.

Naruto was holding onto her ankles while he kept fucking her seeing her tits jump.

"AH! AH! YES! FUCK MY PUSSY!" Kurenai moaned.

Naruto went faster feeling his climax coming. For more inspiration he looked at her face seeing the expressions she made every time he went in and out. seeing that she loved this as much as him he felt he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Fuck! Kurenai I'm cumming!!!" He screamed her name out.

"ME TOO! CUM IN ME!!!" Kurenai screamed begging for his sperm.

Kurenai started to blast out cum onto the tip of Naruto's dick. That's when Naruto stopped his actions and started shooting loads of cum in her. He let go of her legs and bended forward as he came some more.

Kurenai got shivers feeling every ounce of his cum rush in through her pussy.

Naruto pulled out of her letting his and her juice come out down her pussy to her sheets. Kurenai stood up exhausted.

"Kurenai you think you can lift your leg up in the air?" Naruto asked out of the nowhere.

She nodded and easily lifted her leg up without losing balance.

"_Damn you are flexible." _He remarked.

Naruto looked at her legs amazed how strong and flexible they were. Even better her pussy was once again wide open with her cum sliding down her leg.

Naruto walked up to her grabbing her leg and placing it on his shoulder. He entered her pussy once more and made sure he was comfortable. He then started thrusting into her pussy feeling the hotness of their juices.

Kurenai stood there with her leg up letting him have his way with her. She looked down at his penis seeing it enter her. Amazed how something that thick can easily slide up her, but then again the position she was in made it feel like a breeze.

"Ah! Yes baby! Fuck me!" She said looking at Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto moved in closer to Kurenai, making her leg go up more. Close enough now he reaches over grabbing one of her tits and started to rub her nipples.

Kurenai couldn't stand it anymore. The pleasure of him fucking her and rubbing her nipples at the same time was too much that she couldn't keep balance and collapsed onto the bed.

Naruto was surprised and laughed at her. Kurenai stood up embarrassed but thought of a way to impress him even more.

She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "I got something even better." She said as Naruto eagerly followed.

Kurenai walked him back into the living room. They walked around the couch and Kurenai pushed him onto it so he was sitting down with his penis standing up straight for her taking.

Kurenai stood in front of him and turned around bending over a little bit till she placed her hands on his knees. Naruto grabbed onto her waist holding onto her as she started to sit down on top of him. Kurenai felt his tip enter her pussy and decided to fall all the way down taking him fully.

With his whole dick up her pussy she was amazed how great it felt. Naruto liked this already feeling her hot walls around his penis.

She placed her hands on his knees and started moving her torso in circles. Naruto loved her hot pussy sway around with him in her. He reached up to her breast and started rubbing them while she moved.

Kurenai kept on moving in circles feeling him from all around.

"Damn Kurenai your pussy feels hot!" He said.

Happy that he enjoyed her ride she stopped and placed her hands on a cushion and started jumping. Naruto let go of her tits and holds onto her under her breast.

Kurenai was jumping on him furiously that her tits were jumping like crazy. Naruto started to meet up with her every time she went up.

"AH FUCK! NARU TOH! NARUTOH! I'M GONNA CUM!!! I'M GONNA CUM!!!" She screamed not thinking that she would come so soon.

Naruto didn't respond but thrusted faster up her. Kurenai even stopped going down feeling herself go tight. She stopped in midair while Naruto kept thrusting up.

"You like this bitch!! Your pussy feels tight! It's like it wants my dick more and more!" He said.

She clutched onto the couch feeling it come.

"OH GOD!!! AH AH AH I'M CUMMING!!!" She screamed letting herself fall down onto him.

Naruto stopped and also sat down feeling her cum run down his dick and out of her pussy. She leaned back onto him resting while she kept cumming. Naruto started to feel her cum on his sack and waited for her to finish.

Kurenai stood up as did Naruto still with an erection. She turned around looking at Naruto's dick still up and covered in her juices.

"Lay down on the ground facing me." He said.

Kurenai got on the ground and laid back looking up at him. Naruto walked over her with his dick matched up to her face and looked down at her.

"I'm gonna fuck these jugs." He said as he went down on his knees. He grabs her tits and starts massaging them. He then places his dick in between her breast and engulfs himself with her tits.

Kurenai let him control her tits feeling his hot sticky cock between them. Even though she wasn't looking she felt that his tip was right under her chin.

Naruto squeezed her tits and pushed them up. He starts thrusting while squeezing them together.

"Damn this feels nice!" He said as he went faster.

Kurenai felt his cock hot from her cum earlier.

Naruto started going fast hearing his sack hit under her tits.

"I'm gonna cum!!" He said.

Naruto stopped and let go of her tits and grabbed her head lifting it up and shoving his tip into her mouth. He started cumming into her mouth and let go of her head. She pulled back as some got on her face. Then he pushes back shooting his cum on her tits. Kurenai grabbed her tits together making a canal for him to shoot his sperm.

Naruto finished and stood up while she still lay on the ground thinking of the mess he did on her chest.

Feeling round two Naruto told her. "Turn around."

Kurenai rolled facing the floor now. Naruto got back down on his knees this time placing his dick at her ass. He entered it feeling the resistance.

Kurenai was wide eyed, surprised since she never had a cock up her ass before.

Naruto entered her fully till they were touching skin. He slipped his hands under her breast grabbing them.

He placed his head at her shoulders and whispered to her. "It's about time I fuck this ass!"

Naruto started moving his cock inside her ass feeling it tight. Kurenai felt like screaming at first but the more he did it the more she liked it. Still though her ass was ripping apart every time he thrusted.

"AH FUCK!!! AH AHN!!! YOUR SO RO ROUGH!!!" Kurenai screamed.

Naruto was thrusting up her ass feeling it get hotter and tighter the more he went in.

"It's tight! Feels like its sucking me in!" He said excitedly and went harder.

Feeling his climax Naruto was going down easy. He moved up so his dick can reach further more inside.

Kurenai was already in tears feeling him tear her up.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! FUCK!!!" She screamed.

Naruto started to shoot his cum inside of her. Loads after loads she felt him fill her up already. Naruto finished up and pulled out of her standing up.

Kurenai rested a bit since this was too much and stayed on the ground.

Naruto starred down at her seeing that her ass was filled up with his cum since some was coming out and down her thighs. Maybe he was to rough for a beginner.

Finally up she stood up looking at Naruto with his long erection.

"Bend over." He demanded.

Kurenai turned around and bended over placing her hands on her knees. Naruto walked up to her and grabbed her waist. Feeling sorry he entered her pussy to find it really wet.

"_I guess the anal was too intense she didn't even feel it." _He thought.

Naruto bended over and grabbed her arms and pulled them back. Kurenai's back was arching and her tits hanged out.

He starts pulling back and thrusting in her at the same time.

Kurenai felt weak and hopeless. As she was getting fucked again her tits swayed back and forth. She wanted to grab them so they can stop but couldn't.

"_When does this guy ever stop?"_ She thought.

Naruto kept thrusting in loving her wet vagina drip more and more. He looked down at his dick come in wet and come out even wetter.

"Man *pant*this pussy is fucking great!!" He said thrusting up.

"AH! FUCK! BABY I'M GONNA CUM!!" She said screaming out of pleasure.

"Not so quick!" He said and stopped fucking her.

Although Naruto stopped he could already feel her juices running down his shaft.

"_Jeez she could've just held it."_ He thought to himself.

Naruto let go of her arms and pushed her up to the couch with his cock. Kurenai placed her hands on the cushions and Naruto grabbed her waist pulling out of it.

He then puts his tip at her ass and slides himself in her. Kurenai grabbed on tighter to the cushions ready for this.

Naruto entered her halfway and stopped. "With my dick covered in your cum this should be easy!"

Naruto started thrusting up her ass feeling it very warm as before. Kurenai let go of the cushions to get a grip on the back of the couch.

Naruto kept thrusting and reached over to grab her tits. Massaging them and rubbing her nipples Kurenai changed her mind on the anal experience.

"Damn this ass makes me want to cum!" Naruto grabbed her ass cheek squeezing it.

"FUCK YEAH! FUCK ME! AH! AH!" Kurenai seemed to enjoy this more and more.

"Fuck I got to cum! I'm gonna fill you up!" He said.

"Go baby! Cum in me!" She said back.

Feeling her approval Naruto started to shoot his cum inside again. They both stopped moving feeling the hotness in their bodies. Naruto who felt it come out and Kurenai who felt it fill her up.

Naruto pulled out once he finished. Kurenai turned around and took a seat. She looked down at his penis covered in his own cum and started to crave for it.

"Come here Naruto and let me clean you up." She said.

Naruto walked up to her standing in front of her. Kurenai grabbed his dick feeling it sticky and placed the tip at her mouth. She started sucking it and going deeper rinsing him clean.

Naruto grabbed her head pushing her forward.

Kurenai let go of his dick and grabbed the back of his thighs pushing herself toward the base of his dick. Spreading her mouth wide, she started to fell her tears slide down.

"Mngh! Mmmngh!" She moaned.

Naruto let go of her head and Kurenai pulled back looking at his clean dick.

"Buah! There you go." She said.

"And I was just about to cum..." He said but then thought of an idea. "Why don't you turn around?"

Kurenai turned around getting on all fours on top of the couch. Naruto grabbed his dick and placed the tip at her ass touching the entrance. He didn't go in but started masturbating while pushing up against it.

Kurenai looked back at him to see what he was doing. Seeing him jack off she started shaking her ass up and down.

"Oh fuck!" He said as he shot a blast of cum hitting up against her ass. It splattered against her cheeks, going down her legs making a trail.

"Oh! It feels so hot!" She commented.

Naruto then got on his knees and grabbed her ass. He did a few signs and started digging his face onto her pussy. Licking the bottom first he stretched his tongue going in her.

Kurenai winced feeling a warm slimy thing up her soaked vagina.

Naruto kept licking around feeling his tongue attract her juice. He stretched his tongue licking up top and then the bottom.

"Oh god! What is that?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto didn't want to give it away and decided not to respond but lick her insides more.

Clean enough he got up and she turned around.

"Your pussy is fucking soaked! I still want to fuck it!" He said excitedly.

Kurenai gets off the couch and stands in the center of the living room. She bends over getting on all fours.

She looked back. "Then keep on fucking me."

Naruto smiled and nodded. He walked up behind her and grabbed her ass. He shoves his dick up her ass while he summoned a clone in front of Kurenai. She looked up at him and back at his dick and started sucking it.

Naruto from the back started fucking her fast, bucking up every thrust he did. She didn't even have to grab the clone's penis since Naruto from the back was basically driving her into the clone's dick.

"AHNGH! ANGH! ANHGH!" She screamed.

"Fuck this ass feels tight!" Naruto said.

The clone if front pulled out and started jacking off in front of her face while she waited patiently. He started shooting his cum on her, getting her from all around since she was moving a lot.

The clone disappeared and Naruto kept fucking her.

"Fuck I'm cumming!" He screamed.

"Me too!" Kurenai replied back.

Naruto bucked up one last time and shot his load while Kurenai started dripping wet.

They both stop panting like crazy.

Still horny Naruto didn't even finish cumming and pulled out entering her pussy.

Kurenai was a little surprise but let him do it anyways.

Naruto grabbed her waist and started fucking her wet pussy like an angry bull. Cumming and fucking at the same time Naruto was in total nirvana.

"AH AH AH AH AH! FUCK FUCK!" Kurenai didn't have enough time to say a sentence.

Kurenai was already cumming without even knowing it. She was dripping wet like a leak.

Naruto finally stopped and rested. He pulled out of her pussy and sat on the couch while Kurenai lay on the ground tired as fuck, breathing hard.

After a while everyone was calm and the room was quite.

"Man I don't know what got to me but damn! Best fuck ever!" He said.

Kurenai looked at him very tired. "Never been fucked like that ever!"

Naruto stood up and looked at her. "Want a facial?" He asked.

"Sure." She responded.

Kurenai got on her knees as he approached her. She started sucking his dick while holding her hair back. He pulled out and looked at her tits. Getting the message she grabbed her tits together and Naruto placed himself in between.

Naruto was moving his torso forward as his dick went curving up to her face.

Naruto lifted his dick up and started jacking off in front of her face. Kurenai go settled and opened her mouth sticking out her tongue.

"Here I come!" He said.

Naruto shot a blast onto her face getting her eyes. Kurenai didn't even leave her mouth open and closed it letting it all get on her face. She turned her head afraid she might actually drown. Naruto shot his last bits on her hair.

Kurenai couldn't even see. "Naruto you crazy animal! How about we continue this another time?" She asked.

"Fine by me, but be ready." He says.

Naruto got his stuff and dressed up. He walked out the door leaving Kurenai to clean up the mess while thinking.

"_Next time I'll finish this." _

* * *

Well hope you guys liked it even though there might be a few mistakes. Please send reviews if you have anything in mind since this won't be the last time they meet.

Next up is someone who i would enjoy as much as others! INO with her big ass!!! (I don't know why poeple say this but it does look like she does and it got me hooked alright.)


	10. Flower Express

Hey guys sorry i took late. i actually got sick so i worked on this one while in bed so sorry if its out of porportion. i actually finished this chapter earlier but had problems posting my documents but its al clear now.

Please enjoy! :) WARNING: This chaper is really strong!!!

* * *

Two days has passed since he had sex with Kurenai. Tired as fuck when he got to his apartment he just fell on the floor and slept there all day. Waking up during the day he took a shower and waited the rest of the day in his room trying to keep cool. Seems to him that Konoha is in an oven right now, although it's getting dark the heat wave still goes on.

"_Damn this heat! I can't even think with all this hot air around!"_ Naruto thought angrily while rolling around.

He was standing on top of his apartment where there was more air but it didn't change a thing.

"_Argh… maybe I should've waited coming back to Konoha. Pretty sure Danzou would be cool with it though… speaking of him, what should I do if we meet again. Maybe he has another sinister plan? Eh, who cares I'll just wait for that day to come."_ Naruto thought as he stood up looking over at Konoha's markets with their lights on.

It's finally getting dark and most of them were already closing.

"Wait a sec… now that I'm back in Konoha, there are so many choices on who I can fuck now but, the question is who comes first?" Naruto said as he looked at the markets.

"Well Kurenai, I already did her… or Tsunade too but, I should be careful with that one… what about Ino? She got a nice ass that looks very fuckable." Naruto said as he thought it over.

He jumped off his apartment's roof and landed on another. He looked at the market.

"_If I remember correctly, I think she works in a flower shop."_ He thought to himself.

Set on his new goal, Naruto jumped on to another roof as he dashed to the plaza in search for her flower shop. Reaching the plaza, he walked around the edges of the buildings looking for it. Naruto stopped as he finally found it and looked around to see another route in.

There it was, the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Only two stories high, it stands out from the rest of the other tall buildings. With one alley way on its right Naruto already knew where to enter it. He jumped off landing in front of it. As he walked into the alley he peeked through the window seeing Ino, the only one working there, helping out to what he thinks is the last customer.

He walked passed it reaching the back and saw a door to enter through.

Naruto slowly opened the door enough for him to enter and crept inside closing it after him. Quite so Ino wouldn't hear him, he walked pass through a room full of shelves on each side with pots and flowers on each side. He reached the end of the room that led him behind the counter where the register was. Naruto popped his head out slowly looking around.

There at the front door was Ino helping an old lady.

"Bye… and please come again!" Ino said waving back at the last customer. She closed the door and locked it meaning Naruto came in the right time. Ino finished locking the door securely and closed the windows by closing the curtains and turned around heading behind the register completely un-aware of Naruto in the back room.

Giving her back to him Naruto finally peeked his head out, looking at every inch of her body from head to toe, seeing her big ass round as a peach he got excited and started wondering what crazy things he can do to her ass. Naruto started to feel his pants tighten up seeing that the tights she was wearing were almost about to rip off and decided to act quickly.

Ino opened the register and started counting the money.

"What a boring day it was today. Nothing ever happens here, nothing amazing." She said as she finished counting the money and placed it back in the register.

"Can't believe it's still this hot! God! At least now that we are closed I can take my shirt off." She said talking to herself.

She slowly started to unbutton her little purple shirt and opened it up showing her round tits covered in a fishnet shirt. Ino then took off her fishnet shirt letting her breasts breathe some fresh air.

She looked down on her chest and grabbed her tits then dropped them letting them jiggle. From the back all Naruto saw was the roundness of her tits that showed off to the sides.

"Argh… I got sweat all over my breast, even under them and my whole body feels sweaty too… damn heat wave!" She said to herself.

Naruto got more erected listening to her. He felt his pants tighten up more and started rubbing it against his leg.

"_Ino has one nice round ass I can't even wait to thrust my cock in there."_ He thought to himself.

"This heat *sigh* is driving me crazy…" She said to herself as she pressed her hand up against her belly and started to slowly go down under her skirt and tights. "…It's making me so hot right now."

Ino felt her hairs the more she went down and finally felt her hot pussy. She started rubbing the sides of it making her close her eyes and slouch her head back as she found the pleasure she's been looking for.

"Ah… mm… this feels so good!" She mumbled.

Naruto stopped rubbing himself and looked at Ino. _"Looks like I'm not the only one feeling frustrated of this damn heat… and seems to me she too wants to get fucked right now." _He thought.

Ino started to enter her fingers feeling the sides of her own vagina.

Naruto came out of the back room slowly without her noticing him. He finally unzipped his pants and let his cock out shooting straight up behind her.

"Ah… I'm getting really wet!" Ino said still with her eyes closed.

Naruto walked closer to Ino but not to close or his plan will fail. He slowly put his hand next to her belly making sure he didn't touch her skin or arm and went down. He entered under her tights and reached her vagina as well.

Ino quickly stopped her movements as she felt another finger rub her pussy violently. She didn't even tell him to stop but looked back to see Naruto working his way with her insides.

N… Naruto! What oh… are you doing here?" She said as her face was getting red that he caught her masturbating.

Ino was going to remove her arm to remove his but was quickly stopped when Naruto grabbed her waist and let his penis slide through her thighs.

Now he stared fingering her pussy to change her mind.

"You know you like this." He said still fingering her.

Naruto started to feel Ino warm and wet.

Ino turned her head around forgetting about Naruto. "It's too damn hot to even argue." She said joining Naruto as she started rubbing her sides again while he fingered her.

"Mm… feels so good Naruto!" She moaned as she now put her fingers as well.

Ino looked back at Naruto. "Please don't tell this to anyone."

"Don't tell what… to anyone?" He said playing with her.

"That ah you caught me masturbating." She replied.

"Sure but… if you decide to give me a blowjob and let me fuck you here in your flower shop I might change my mind." He said while still fingering her.

"That mm… isn't fare." She said.

"Well then that sucks for you." He said.

"Ok… I'll give you a blowjob but that's it." She said.

Even though she was willing to give him a blowjob she felt that there might be more than just that.

Naruto let go of her waist and took off his clothes. He then reached to grab her tits and started feeling those hard nipples of hers with one hand while the other was fingering her. Ino stood there letting him have control over her body and then she suddenly remembered his cock between her legs and started to squeeze her thighs.

Naruto felt her squeeze his dick and fought back by rubbing himself against her pussy. Ino couldn't help but quiver as she felt a huge cock rub up against her.

"Aw yes… this is too good… I'm really horny!" Ino moaned as she started dripping wet for Naruto who couldn't help but smile.

"Wow Ino, your really wet… I can feel it reaching my dick." He said feeling her wetness through her tights.

Ino now had her turn of

"*Sigh* I'm done Naruto… but now it's my turn to give you a blowjob." She said taking a few steps forward letting his dick out of her thighs.

She made a twirl to face him as she finally saw Naruto. She was surprised to see his long vigorous rod standing straight. She walked up to him and got down on her knees. She looked at his dick and then at him. With her right hand she grabbed it and started to stroke him up and down feeling his hardness. Naruto closed his eyes as he relaxed feeling the soft touch of her hands going up and down.

"Mm… Ino your hands are so soft." He said feeling her hands grab on tight to him.

Ino looked up at Naruto smiling that he liked what she was doing. She put the tip in front of her mouth and started sucking it like a hungry school girl. She grabbed him by one hand while she sucked the part she couldn't grab.

Naruto looked down at her feeling her hot saliva all around his dick.

Ino looked up while she worked on his dick. With one hand she grabbed her breast and started rubbing it for her own pleasure. Naruto was happy that he finally had a chance to cool off of this scorching heat by getting a blow job by Ino. Her tongue rubbed against the bottom of his shaft which felt better then he would've thought.

Naruto started to feel his climax soon the more she sucked his dick. He grabbed her behind the head and pushed her so he can come faster but Ino pulled away letting his dick out of her mouth. She stood up looking at him.

"Sorry Naruto but for doing that I'm not gonna let you cum." She stated.

Naruto looked at her with a whiny face. "Come on! I was on the verge of cumming!" He said.

"Not gonna happen here." She said crossing her arms.

Naruto looked at her and at his unsatisfied erection. Ino too did see his penis still strong as ever and decided that maybe she was being too rough.

"Alright I'll forgive you. But no blow job here. Let's just go to your apartment." She said as she grabbed her clothes putting her shirts back on.

Naruto was happy but then looked again at his dick. "What about this? How am I gonna hide this?" He said pointing at his erection which could easily be spotted out.

"I don't know. Not my problem." She said as she turned around to check if everything on the counter was in check.

Naruto starred at her ass and got an idea. He put his pants back on but let his penis out through the zipper.

While Ino was giving her back to him he walked behind her and got on his knees. "I got an idea just go with it." He said as he took a kunai out and cut a hole where her ass would be. He positioned his tip where the hole would be.

Ino looked back to see what he did to her tights. "What the hell ar!?"

Naruto shoved his dick up her ass, completely hiding his whole length. It worked just as he planned.

Ino who was in complete shock didn't even decide to move as he might hurt her being as this is her first time up the ass. "N… Naruto what the fuck!!" She said making her hands into fists.

Naruto grabbed her waist and thrusted in and out. "Damn this feels comfortable." He said feeling her walls from around.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

Naruto just grabbed her waist and walked backwards. Ino followed his steps.

"There, this should hide my cock." He said.

"You mean you want to go walking like this to you apartment?!" She asked.

"Well yeah, your skirt can hide the stuff that's uncovered and if people see us they might think we're hugging." He said.

"Do you think that stupid idea will work!!?" She screamed at him.

"If you don't like that we can just walk through the alleys. You're the one that gave me blue balls so just take this as even." He said solving her problem.

Naruto turned her around pushed her to the door way as they walked to it. Ino felt very wobbly as if someone was holding her at knife point. She walked slowly to the door and stopped before going out.

"Take these alleys if you don't want to go through the streets." He told her.

Ino took her first step and found that maybe she can pull this off. Although it felt impossible with him in her she started to feel the ease in anal.

Naruto pushed her forward as they walked in an awkward way.

Ino started to walk faster as she moved her legs faster while Naruto felt her walls from one side to another as she took step by step. They finally got to the end of the block and moved onto the next.

"Fuck this is awesome! It feels like your tight ass is jacking me off!" He said as they kept on walking.

As they approached the end of the alley Ino felt that they would get there in no time while naruto was on the verge of cumming in her already. She started to slouch as they walked when all of a sudden a guy comes out of nowhere and passes right by them. Ino who was caught by surprise stood up straight getting stiff as she squeezed his dick.

"Fuck!" He said not surprised that a guy came out of nowhere but surprised how tight her ass got again. Naruto started to shoot his load up her ass while Ino just stood still letting him spill inside of her while a guy passed by.

"Ah! You dick." She whispered.

The feeling of something hot in her made Ino surprised but got more surprised as she felt it come out of her ass and down her legs. Naruto went limp again but decided to leave it in.

As the guy finally left out of view Ino turned around.

"You bastard why did you cum in me?" She asked.

"Sorry, your ass got fucking tight I had to cum." He answered.

Ino just pushed it to the side since it could've gone worse and moved on to the next block. Now that he was limp she felt more ease in walking faster and sped up to get to his house faster. Ino started to feel his cum down her legs and walked faster. Over time Naruto started to get another erection while still in her. Ino felt him grow inside of her, feeling his tip plunge in deeper but instead of the pain she felt when he first entered she started to feel the pleasure of it.

As they walk Ino started to feel to very same verge he felt earlier before. _"Oh no! I'm gonna cum! Naruto's big fat cock up my ass is making me cum!"_ She thought.

Ino slowed down as she started to slowly cum feeling it travel in between her thighs and down her legs, the same as Naruto's cum.

They reached the end and there in view was his apartment. She didn't know if the hard part was walking into the streets or going up the stairs to his apartment. Ino looked to the sides checking if anybody was around and walked toward the stairs while Naruto grabbed onto her waist holding her tightly. Lucky for her they reached the first step as she grabbed onto the rail but this is where the fun began for Naruto. As Ino took a step up he felt her ass feel a little more at ease then standing up.

They already reached halfway up the stairs when Naruto told her to stop.

"Wait stop here." He said quickly.

Ino turned her head looking back. "Why what's wrong." She said quickly.

Naruto let go of her waist and grabbed her arms that were holding onto the rails and pulled them back. He crossed them over each other behind her back. Ino was confused on what he was doing. She was going to scream at him but decided not to or people might hear her.

Naruto made sure he had a grab on both her arms and felt comfortable in the position he was in. Then he started thrusting while he was in her.

Ino looked at Naruto and then around to see if people were even looking. It was a bitter sweet taste, she liked it up the ass but didn't want the world to know it.

"Ah Naruto what the fuck! People might see us!" She said trying to not be loud.

"Just keep your cool and let me finish." He said as he kept on going in and out. He didn't want to thrust fast or her screams would grab attention and decided to just keep it simple.

"Ah! Hurry! Ah ah!" She moaned quietly.

Ino kept on looking back hoping Naruto would finish quick. The only thing she could think of was to squeeze her inner muscles to make it tighter for him. She started doing it and saw that he enjoyed it more.

"I'm gonna cum Ino!" He said.

Ino smiled that he was at that point. "Hurry Naruto! Come in me!" She moaned.

Naruto started to cum in her and stopped his thrusting to relax a bit and waited for himself to finish.

He let go of her arms and they both started to move up the stairs. They finally reached the door and Ino put her hands up against the wall and looked back. Seeing her look back Naruto pulled out of her ass as Ino slowly moved aside for him to open the door.

He starred at the hole he made seeing that most of the area around there was wet by both of their juices. He opened the door since he didn't lock it and they both entered. He closed it after they entered and turned around to see Ino starring at him with her arms crossed and a mad look on her face.

"You dick! You filled me up while we walked! Couldn't you've waited a bit longer?" She said.

He nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry I couldn't resist." He said.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that Naruto." She said as she started to take off her shirt once more showing her perfect breast and nipples which were turning hard. She also unbuttoned her skirt and let it drop and took off her tights and threw them to the side since they were already ripped just like her ass.

Naruto walks up to her and she grabs him by the shoulders and quickly turns him around and pushes him to the bed. Naruto landed on his ass by the edge of the bed. He looked up at Ino who was walking towards him and stopping between his legs. She got down on her knees and grabbed his penis seeing that it was limp. She stroked it slowly while sucking on its head.

Naruto used his elbows to keep himself up while Ino started to give him a blowjob.

Ino used her tongue to swirl around his shaft. She made sure he got him really wet and started to go deeper too. With her gag reflex kicking in she took him down her throat to make sure she gave him a good blowjob.

"Guah… Naruto you look bigger than I thought. I think I know where you can perfectly fit." She said.

Ino raised herself up and grabbed her breast together. She placed him in between and started to stroke his dick using her saliva to make it easier for them. Naruto loved her wet and sticky smooth tits and felt himself climaxing soon.

"Ino I'm gonna cum again." He said.

"Cum then!" She said as she stroked him faster.

Before Naruto can even shoot his load on her, she quickly stood up letting it land on the floor and slowly enveloping itself with cum. Naruto looked at his dick and at Ino wondering why she stood up. Right of the bat he knew this was the payback.

"I'm sorry Naruto." She apologized. "Here let me make this up to you."

She got again between his legs and got on top of him. She put her hands on the bed using them to guide herself down his dick.

Ino went slowly since this was her first time. Feeling his hot dick slowly enter her she went down halfway feeling him burrow through her. She slowly dropped all the way and waited for herself to get use to him seeing as he was large and thick.

She lifted her arms and placed them on his abs and started going up and down slowly.

Naruto grabbed her waist to meet up with her and went faster then her so he could make her cum first.

"Damn Ino your pussy is tight!" He said. He stopped meeting up with her and just looked at her jump up and down seeing her tits jiggle.

"You like my dick don't you?" He asked.

"Yes! Fuck! Naruto! Ah! Ah!" She said.

"Come on, I want to see you bounce on my cock." He said as he lay back onto the bed.

Ino started to bounce higher feeling herself open up and stretch out each time she went up and down. She already felt herself climaxing and leaned forward placing her arms on his shoulders. Naruto grabbed her ass by the sides and started to thrust in himself.

He kept on going feel her pussy more hot. "You got a nice pussy Ino. I'm going to fuck it and cum inside you." He said whispering to her ear. Ino just grabbed on tighter to him as he went harder.

"AH! AH! NARUTO! I'M GONNA CUM!" She screamed.

Ino started to cum pouring her hot juice on him which drove him to go even faster. For a bliss moment you could hear a splat from all her wetness before Naruto blew his load in her. They both stopped and waited to catch their breaths. Ino reached back and pulled him out feeling his penis sticky.

She got up and off the bed and turned around. Naruto stood up quickly and grabbed her thighs together and picked her up. He then spreads her apart showing her pussy out openly and slowly lowers her down to enter her.

"What the hell?" She asked confused.

"Like I said, this is mine." He said and started thrusting up.

Like that he started fucking her while Ino just holds on feeling embarrassed for being wide spread. She thought that as her price to pay and just called it even.

"FUCK NARUTO! AH AH AH! STOP!" She screamed.

Ino already felt herself cumming and couldn't hold it any longer. She started to cum as it traveled down his sack. Feeling her hot Naruto decided to stop here and lowered her on the floor.

Ino rested feeling herself to see how wet she already is.

Naruto looked at her. "Now let me fuck your ass, bend over and grab your ankles." He said.

Ino did what he told and reached down to grab onto her ankles waiting for him to enter. Naruto walked up behind her with his dick straight in the angle to her ass. He grabbed it and entered his tip feeling this is going to be fun.

He started thrusting in her ass feeling his penis curve down the more deep he went. Ino felt herself tipping over seeing as he was going fast.

"FUCK NARUTO CALM DOWN!" She screamed.

Naruto kept on going not stopping as usual. Ino this time felt what real anal feels like seeing as he only entered her ass why'll they walked over here but didn't' thrust. She now knew what it was to be force apart if you know what I mean.

"Fuck this ass feels great I'm gonna cum already!" He said.

Naruto started to shoot his loads up her ass as Ino let go of her ankles and stood up letting him finish. Although he was already down Naruto didn't pull out as Ino turned around to ask why.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Naruto grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against a wall. Ino placed her hands on the wall and made her legs straight. Naruto now started to thrust in her again seeing as his cum made it easier for him.

"Aren't you done?" She asked.

Naruto nodded a no and kept on going. He let go and grabbed her tits rubbing her nipples feeling them hard since she took her shirt off. Naruto kept up the speed and kept on going for it.

"AH AH! NAH NARUTO! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!"She screamed.

Naruto didn't care as she started to pour her juices down her legs. While naruto enjoyed her ass he too felt himself cumming and went as fast as he can go. Without saying he blew his load up her ass again and leaned forward resting on her back.

As they both rested Ino finally knew what she got herself into. If she kept on going with him she wouldn't live for tomorrow. She waited for him to pull out and before he can go into any hole again she moved out grabbing her clothes quickly.

Naruto starred at her. "Where are you going?" He said.

Ino didn't respond till she had her skirt on leaving behind her tights and fish net shirt too. She reached for the door and opened it quickly.

"Sorry Naruto it's getting late I got to go somewhere tomorrow. How bout we finish this some other time? Yeah? Bye then." She quickly said closed the door shut. Going down the stairs she scolded herself for sating to finish this another time.

While Naruto slowly poured everything in he knew she dashed for it.

"Fuck! I knew I shouldn't of have tried anal at first. I was too eager!" He said as he hung his head low walking to his bathroom.

"Well I at least got a taste of that." He said closing the door.

* * *

Crazy stuff right? Some of this can be bull shit but who cares. Up next is Sakura!! Hopefully it will be written adequetly.


	11. Midnight Express

Well i'm done and i had a few problems posting it and uploading it but i'm done. Too make things less confusing Konoha is in peace right now so Sasuke is actually back in Konoha but doesn't stay much since he has better things to do like work on S missions which take days. Remember what Karin said you guys and no, he doesn't get any of Naruto's lemon! Nor does he come out in this story I think?

WARNING: This chapter is strong!!!

* * *

When is she coming back? Was the question Naruto told himself for almost a week after his intercourse with Yamanaka Ino. He waited a week without going after her, a week without her curvy body, a week without her perfectly shaped breast and a week without her nice ass and tight pussy. Feeling that a week was enough he needed to think up of a better plan.

One that cannot be simply broken, or fail right there and then, besides thinking of Ino, Naruto also made up another plan over the week, being as he is loaded of waiting five days without sex this one was sure to work. He'll have to wait for Ino if he ever wants to do her. For now it's all attention on the plan and the girl who's going to fall for it.

It's another hot night in Konoha, over the week it's been getting kind of hotter than usual, that even changes had to be made forcing store owners to stay open till late night, fruit rotted faster and other water shortages.

Some changes were small and some were big but here at Konoha's hospital their change was a little different than usual.

Like any other day it's a hot night. Sakura and some other nurse have today's late night shifts. She just barely got here after taking a cold shower for today. Sakura walked around the building trying to find the other nurse she supposedly was working with tonight.

All the lights of the hospital were off except the patient's life support so it wouldn't get hot.

Turn after turn each hall she entered no one was around. Sakura decided that maybe she was at the top floor and went upstairs to check it out. As she reached the final floor again she walked in circles trying to find the other nurse.

"Where the hell is the nurse?" She said looking desperately around. _"It's freaking hot tonight. I should go down and get a drink."_ She thought.

She saw no one and didn't want to scream for the patients will wake up. Deciding to call it quits she turned around heading for the door. She grabbed the handle and was about to open it when someone poked her on the back.

Sakura turned her head to see a blonde hair nurse in a short skirt, heels and a tight shirt showing her cleavage perfectly for a guy to see. She was holding some folded clothes in her hands and looked at Sakura but to her she couldn't see her face, it was too dark.

"Sorry, I've been looking for you." The nurse said.

"Me too I was going up and down looking for you." She talked back.

Sakura looked at the clothes in her hand and pointed at it.

"What's that?" She asked confused.

The nurse looked at her hands and remembered what she was told to do.

"What this? This is the new outfit we were given to where by the Hokage. Being as it has been hot for weeks this is our new nurse late shift outfit." She said.

She threw her arms out putting it in front of her face.

Sakura grabbed it and then looked at her and the outfit she was in. _"You got to be kidding me?"_ She thought.

"Go on, try it!" She asked excitedly.

Sakura looked at her while holding the outfit in one hand and waving with the other. "No no I'm okay, it's not that actually hot today." She said lying through her teeth.

"Just go on, this room is empty." She said pointing at the one in front of them.

Sakura stopped and thought about it. _"Well it is really hot today and now that my breasts are growing they feel like they need more room. Plus its late night I don't think anyone would see."_

Sakura decided to go for it and try it on. She walked to the door and entered it locking it behind her. Seeing as the room was empty she kept the lights off just in case. She took all her clothes off putting on the new outfit. Her breast popped up a little but the air flowing through made it feel better and the air going up the skirt too, since she wasn't wearing any panties.

Although the skirt was a little too short she can live with it. She curved her body so she can look behind her back seeing that her thighs went great with the skirt at least and it made her ass look a little bigger.

She walked outside seeing the nurse with a clipboard in her arms.

The nurse smiled at her. "You look outstanding in it." She said.

"Thank you."

"While you were changing I got a patient you need to look at right now." She said handing her the clipboard.

Sakura grabbed it and started looking through the papers, seeing what his injury was. She scatted around the words and found out that the patient got a 1st degree burn on the left side of his face and the whole chest and arms.

The nurse looked at her seeing that she finally read his injuries. "He is room 501, on the other side of this floor. I think his name is… Uchiha Sasuke. He's been here for almost an hour before you got here." She said.

Sakura eyes went wide and looked at the nurse seeing if she was lying. Seeing her seriously she looked at her clipboard and read the name Uchiha Sasuke.

The nurse turned around and opened the door heading down stairs to the lobby.

As soon as the door closed she dashed through the halls looking for room 501, the one Sasuke was in.

"What happen to my sweet heart? He said he wasn't going to get hurt." She thought nervously as she was getting closer to the room.

She made a turn on the hallway and read the door number 510. She ran all the way down passing 9 doors and finally reaches it.

She opened the door and there she saw Sasuke's body in bandages from the whole face and upper chest along with his arms. She walks up to the bed and places the clipboard in a slot by the sides of the bed. She placed her hands on top of his chest.

"_He's asleep… the nurse said he's been here for an hour before me, so he must already be fine since he heals faster than other people."_ She thought.

She gave out a big sigh, glad that it wasn't too bad.

"Thank god he's fine. I would love to wake you up with a kiss but your whole face is wrapped up in bandages." She said to herself. "Maybe I should wake him up with something I've been thinking of?" She said to herself.

She walked to the door to close it and came back to his side.

Sakura bends over the bed taking off the sheets and grabbing his pants to pull them out too. She left him in his boxers and reaches inside grabbing his dick and pulling it out.

"Wow! He's really big and long." She said to herself.

Sakura put his tip in her mouth and started licking the bottom going up. She grabbed him with both arms and started to go deep finding it impossible to take him whole.

Sasuke raised his hand and grabbed her ass.

Sakura jumped taking his dick out of her mouth and looked to see whose hand it was.

She smiled. "I'm glad you're awake. Do you like this?" She asked.

Sakura went back to sucking his dick as Sasuke squeezed her ass and traveled down her skirt. Feeling her nice thighs he went up and found her pussy starting to get wet. He entered two fingers and fingered her as she sucked his dick.

Sakura kept on using her tongue to lick around. She went deep and came sliding up her head as her tongue wet his sides. She stopped at his tip and looked at it carefully, put her tongue on top of the whole and licked inside it feeling it hot.

Sasuke let his fingers out of her pussy and put it on his chest. While Sakura was busy giving an amazing blowjob, he reached for the end of the strap on the bandage and started to pull around lifting his head so it can go around.

Sakura went back down on him not noticing he pulled out his fingers and pulled back out amazed how long and thick he was. She stroked him a few times spread her saliva around his tip and went back down on him.

Sasuke finally had his bandages off and his face was perfectly seen.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum on you face!" He said in a weird voice.

Sakura pulled out. "Cum on me!" She said as she stroked him faster.

Then it hit her that he just said something but didn't sound like him at all. While her instincts kept stroking him she turned her head and saw not black hair but spike blonde hair.

Sakura was confused and moved her gaze down to his face. She went eye wide went she found out it wasn't Sasuke she was giving a blowjob to, it was Naruto with a big smirk on his face.

She automatically stopped, surprised that it was him.

Naruto started to shoot his cum on her cheeks and the side of her hair. Sakura turned her head to see what that hot feeling was and sees that that he was shooting his cum on her face. Since she turned her head she got more on her mouth and nose.

Naruto quickly rolls off the other side of the bed while Sakura was still in shock.

He walks around the bed and stops behind her.

Sakura quickly grabs the sheets on the bed and starts wiping her face with it.

"It's disgusting! Hard to get it off my hair and it's sticky… and the smell is weird." She said talking while wiping her face.

While Sakura was bending over to use the sheets to clean her face, Naruto grabs her waist with one hand and with the other he lifts up her skirt a little and puts his tip at the entrance of her vagina.

Sakura stops what she was doing and turns around to see him. Feeling his tip at her entrance she already knew what it was. "No don't!" She said out loud.

Naruto shoves his dick up her wet pussy tearing right through her and starts fucking her. Naruto went fast, loving the feeling of her hot tight pussy. Feeling her walls move aside as he hit her G-spot.

"AH AH! DON'T YOUR SO BIG! AH! YA YOU'RE AH! AH! FUCK!" Sakura screamed still looking back as she felt him go through her.

To Sakura it happened so fast. She was giving a blowjob and the next minute she's getting fucked so fast she started to cum so quickly.

Naruto kept on going as he started to feel her wet juice.

"You already came? I'm not surprised." He said as he kept on going.

Sakura didn't even realize it till he told her. The next second she started to feel it going down her legs. She was surprised that he got her to cum so fast. She didn't even look back anymore and grabbed onto the sheets letting him have his way with her since he was going too fast to even stop.

"AH! NARUTO! PLEASE STAH! STOP THIS!" She screamed trying to stop him but he didn't.

With her juice down her thighs she started to feel weak from her legs. Naruto loved her pussy getting tighter and wetter the more he went.

"This feels great! Your pussy is really wet! Can't you hear that?" He said.

Sakura started to hear a wet squishy sound and the sound of his sack hitting her thighs. She didn't want to but her body kept on cumming.

Naruto kept on going feeling his dick tense up. He let go of her waist with one hand and started to slap her ass. He stopped and grabbed it feeling her soft skin and traveled down her thighs seeing how thick they were.

"Wow you grew Sakura. Hopefully your tight ass didn't."He said as he kept on going.

Sakura got more scared now that he said he was going to fuck her in the ass. She didn't know what to do but squeeze her legs together making it tighter for him. Not even thinking she also started to move in circular motion making it better for him.

Naruto let go of her ass and grabbed her waist.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" He said.

"AH AH! NO DON'T!" She said trying to stop him.

Naruto kept on going faster as this would be the first time he unloads his savings of a week. He bends over her feeling his body getting tired.

"Fuck this is it!" He said as he bucked up.

"AH AH AAAAAHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto blew his cum in her shooting straight. He filled her up in seconds and it started to gush out of her pussy and down in between her legs along side with hers.

Sakura panted heavily as her face and whole body was sweaty of all his doing.

Naruto kept on shooting not even pulling out till he was done.

"This pussy was the best to unload." He said.

Sakura was surprised that he came in her but more surprised on how much he came. She could already tell there was a puddle of cum under her feet.

Naruto finally pulled out. She was too tired to stand up and smack him, too tired that she didn't even resist when he grabbed her and put her on the bed. Naruto got on top too and laid himself and placed her on top with her facing him.

He entered her quickly and got big again while inside of her. He started to thrust up making her tits jump up for him to see.

Sakura was tired she slung back as her chest popped up making them look bigger for him to see. Naruto kept on starring at her tits seeing her nipples point out.

Sakura finally got her back straight up and realized she was on top of him. She already felt his length straight up her hot pussy and that her tits her jumping getting him horny.

Right when she was about to grab them Naruto grabbed her arms so she couldn't reach and fucked her more.

"No don't let's stop this." She said.

"Why don't you like this?" He asked.

"No!" She said back.

"Liar! Look you're the one bouncing on my cock." He said.

Sakura looked down to see that he stopped thrusting up her pussy and that indeed she was jumping on his dick. She couldn't help but stop herself. She just started to love his penis, loving it tear through her and filling her up. She already knew she wanted more and decided to just keep on jumping.

Sakura now started to jump faster and Naruto already knew she wanted more. He reached over and grabbed her shirt and pulled it down letting her tits dangle. He grabbed her nipples and started rubbing them.

"Damn Sakura you grew here too." He said as he rubbed her more.

"NARUTO I'M CUMMING!" She said.

Sakura stopped bouncing and let her cum pour down his shaft. Naruto grabbed her waist and now he started fucking her. Feeling that she came made him cum too. He came in her again and they both stopped.

Sakura leans toward on him. Naruto pulled himself out and turned her around with her back on top of him. He grabbed her shirt and pulled it out letting the buttons rip and he threw it to the side. He grabbed her tits from under feeling them and playing with them.

"So… come on Sakura let's do this." He said.

Sakura already knew her answer. "Come on then, fuck me with your big fat cock." She said.

She got off of him and stood by the bed as did Naruto. He walked up in front of her and wrapped his hands around her waist and started making out with her. Invading her mouth and feeling her tongue he pushed her against a wall and stopped making out. He grabbed her leg and lifted it up in the air placing it on his shoulders.

He enters her pussy and starts fucking her wide open. Sakura puts her hands on her legs and one on her shoulder. Naruto fucks her pussy feeling it very wet.

Sakura drops her leg and Naruto grabs her thighs from the back and lifts her up pushing her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and used them to push his torso more in when he thrusted.

Naruto had his face in front of her tits while he kept on thrusting in. Sakura grabs his head and pushes him closer letting him feel how soft they are. He kept on fucking her curving his dick up as he went in deep.

Sakura just grabbed on tight letting him fuck her like he wanted.

"AW YES! FUCK NARUTO! I'M CUMMING! FUCK!" She screamed.

"Me too!" He said.

Naruto kept on going as Sakura was releasing her cum onto his dick. Naruto too shot it load in her filling her up again. They started to slow down as they hear splats on the floor of his cum.

Naruto let go of her thighs and lowered her to the ground. He turned her around and pushed her against the wall and used his foot to separate her legs to the sides.

He got closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Now I'm gonna fuck this ass! I'm gonna fill it up just like your pussy." He said as he grabbed her ass cheeks and moved them to the side. He saw her hole and entered his tip and started fucking her sending vibrations up her ass making her cheeks jiggle.

Naruto grabbed her arms placed his hands on top of hers stretching her arms out.

Sakura gritted her teeth taking his big dick up her ass. She latterly felt herself ripped apart and bleeding from the inside.

"FUCK! NARUTO!!! NARUTO!!! AW FUCK!" She screamed in pain.

Naruto kept on going stretching her from the insides. He started to go faster and harder as his penis pushed her to wall making a banging sound. He started to feel her wet from her ass and felt himself at his climax.

"Fuck Sakura! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fill you up!" He said as he kept on going.

Sakura was trying her best to hold on. Finally Naruto blew his load in her. He stopped as did she, feeling his cum slide against her walls and down her legs. Naruto kept on thrusting a bit pushing his cum more in deep.

He pulled out of Sakura's ass to see that his dick was covered in a little blood. He starred at her ass to see a line of his cum and a little of her blood going down.

Sakura pushed herself away from the wall and walked slowly to the bed limping. She got on the bed sitting down and turned around. Naruto starred at her.

"Are you alright Sakura?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Come here and fuck me up my ass again." She said.

Naruto walked up the bed as Sakura laid herself down and spreads her legs. Naruto grabbed her ankles and lifted them up placing her legs on his shoulders. He lined himself up with her ass and entered it again and started fucking it.

Sakura was moving alongside the sheets of the bed feeling her tits moving in circular motion. Naruto grabbed her thighs and started thrusting in her faster getting in deep.

"FUCK NARUTO! FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS!" She screamed.

Naruto did what he was told and fucked her ass. He pushed himself closer and leaned forward grabbing her tits while he pumped himself in her.

"Fuck this ass feels great!" He said.

"AH! IT'S ALL YOURS NARUTO!" She said.

Naruto started to move around in different angles feeling against one wall to another. Sakura squeezed her muscles tighter giving restriction to Naruto but he forced himself in.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" He said filling her ass up with his whole cock.

He came in her again filling her up. He finished and pulled out of her. Sakura panted heavily feeling air go in her ass since she is now stretched.

She gets off the bed and turns around and makes a V with her legs. She turns around looking at Naruto.

"Fuck my hot dripping pussy." She said.

Naruto walks up to her and places his hands on her back. He enters her pussy from the back feeling it wet already and started thrusting. Sakura just loved his cock and reached back grabbing her ass cheeks and spreading herself wider.

"I WANT MORE!!" She demanded.

Naruto entered his whole length in her feeling his limit and thrusted again. He grabbed Sakura from the hair and pulled her head back.

"You want this bitch?" He asked.

"YES FUCK ME!" She said.

Naruto kept a hold on her head and thrusted faster and harder in her. He then let go and grabbed her ass grabbing it as he felt himself go in deeper. He looked down seeing his length go out and entirely back in.

"OH GOD FUCK! GOD YES! IM CUMMING NARUTO!" She screamed.

Naruto kept his pace at fucking her. He started to feel his penis get hot from the tip and down the shaft as her juice came pouring out of her. He let go of her ass with one hand and reached down feeling her juice along his fingers.

"Fuck you're really wet!" He said.

Naruto pulled out and got on his knees getting her pussy just how he likes them. He grabbed her ass and dug his face up her vagina. Feeling it come down on his face he opened his mouth and let his tongues slide in her.

Sakura winced feeling his long tongue in her.

"Oooooo… how do you do that?" She asked.

"All she heard was the slurping of her juice. Naruto made sure he got it all in his mouth. He stood up and she did too turning around facing him.

Naruto you're amazing!" She said.

She looked down at his dick to see it still long and strong.

"Fuck! I can't believe I was fucked by this." She said as she was on her knees.

"Do you want a facial?" He asked.

"Whatever it is sure." She said agreeing with it.

Naruto grabbed his penis and shoved it in her mouth. Sakura grabbed it as he let go and started sucking it with both her hands. She pulled out and raised her chest.

"I want you to fuck my tits." She said.

Naruto reached down and grabbed both of them and put himself in between. He started to thrust up as Sakura grabbed them again and stroked him. Seeing the tip in front of her mouth she started sucking it.

After a while Naruto pulled up and put it again in her mouth. Sakura grabbed him with both hands and started sucking his dick going deep. She went as far as she can go feeling her mouth stretched to its limits and his head hitting her throat.

Naruto pulled back and started masturbating in front of her face. Sakura waited patiently for him to cum.

"Here I come Sakura." He said.

She closed her eyes and waited for it.

Then all of a sudden the door smashes open and there in the dark is the nurse and some guys next to her. Sakura quickly turned her head right before Naruto shot his cum on her face. He completely got her on the right side of her face even her hair. She turned around and got another shot on her face getting her eyes and mouth. She turned her head and Naruto kept masturbating getting every bit out.

"No don't turn your head!" He said as Sakura turned her head getting more on her hair.

Naruto pointed down getting her tits also. A week worth really last long, he blasted more on her chest covering her tits completely. Naruto finally finished and dash to grab his clothes. He quickly put on his pants and shirt and slides in his shoes. He ran to the window and opened it. He turned around and jumped out into the streets.

Sakura got mad that he left but forgot that she got caught and turned her head. A big puff of smoke was there in their place indicating that those were just clones including the nurse.

She at least relaxed now and stood up looking at herself completely covered in cum.

"Argh! He completely covered me in it. He even got my hair… fucking NARUTOOOO!!!" She screamed.

In the streets Naruto turned his head.

"Glad I got out of that mess." He said as she turned around and went for home.

* * *

Well i hoped you guys liked it and no i'm not into bloody sex its just something that can happen when anal is your first time. Next up is Tenten i think if not then a surprsise chapter!


	12. Late Night Recovery

Alright you guys i'm done sorry it took long i had a lot of stuff to do over the weeks. i did this one in a hurry to finish it faster so sorry if it came out wrong. Well besides that i would like to thank naruhinasakufan1  
for giving the idea to add ten-ten. Origanlly i wasn't going to i didn't know what i was thinking but naruhinasakufan1 changed my mind. The writing was done by me but the idea and moslty the whole story was from naruhinasakufan1. Enjoy!

WARNING: This chapter is strong!!!

* * *

Tonight Naruto escaped the rage of a demon. He looked back at the hospital as he walked thinking that it sucked he had to leave when he didn't even finish his whole load. He kept on walking through the streets hanging his head low as he walked very slowly. In a way his plan backfired a little bit but maybe there will be another chance and this chance is only a block away.

Naruto stopped as he spotted a girl at the edge of the block facing the other way. He stood up straight and got closer slowly checking her out.

"_Not bad, her ass looks pretty fuckable."_ He thought to himself.

Naruto got close enough to see who it was. Seeing her hair buns he already knew.

"_It's Ten-ten?! What could she be doing out here in the middle of the night?"_ He thought to himself.

Naruto stopped as Ten-ten let out a yawn and raised her hands in the air stretching her upper body and torso. He just starred at her ass since her stretching made her pants tuck in her ass showing its true figure.

"Damn." He whispered to himself.

Ten-ten started walking slowly that's when Naruto decided to make his move. He walked up beside and noticed she was in a sad mood, sad enough she didn't even spot him next to her. He tapped her shoulder that's when she got startled and finally saw Naruto next to her.

"Oh! Hey Naruto." She said with not a hint of smile on her face.

Naruto looked worried seeing that she didn't even give a hint of happiness.

"Hey… what's got you so sad?" He asks.

Ten-ten looked at Naruto and turned her head back.

"It's nothing it's just about Neji and me." She said.

They kept on walking feeling an awkward tense between them since they barely know each other. Overtime Naruto decided to take action.

"How about you come to my apartment for comfort?" He asked.

Ten-ten looked at him weird, wondering why he would ask that as they walked.

"… Like that you can have someone to talk to about this." He said.

Ten-ten turned her head to look at him and then turned it back starring at the cold concrete.

"Well, I really don't want to go home tonight and as long s the food is on you I'll go to your apartment." She said.

Naruto smiled. "Sure the food is on me, I have a whole load I've wanted to use anyways." He said speaking not about his food but about his unfinished duty.

They started to walk to the direction of his apartment, walking side by side. While walking next to her Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eyes using his peripherals. He looked at her waist seeing how curve it is and then looked down seeing her ass, it was like a speed bump.

"_She got a bigger ass than I thought. The more up close I am the bigger it looks, makes me want to pound this bitch already. Whatever Neji did to her to make her like this, it's up to me to take control and give her what she wants."_ He thought to himself.

A few minutes pass and they finally get to his apartment. They went up the stairs and entered. They headed to his kitchen where she took a seat while Naruto prepared his ramen. Naruto grabbed a pot and filled it up with water and placed it on the stove. He took a seat across from Ten-ten and asked again.

"So what happened between you and Neji?" He asked.

Ten-ten looked at him. "Promise not to tell anyone?" She asked. Naruto nodded his head. "After a few months of dating Neji and I started to have protected sex, but besides that I feel like he's not satisfying my needs anymore." She said.

Then Naruto stands up and opens a cabinet taking out two cups of ramen and opening them up and placing water in them. Ten-ten had her back to him so she couldn't see what he was doing.

While Naruto finished filling the cups up with hot water he turned around standing behind her.

"Sorry to be a bother Naruto." She said as she crossed her legs feeling like she might be bothersome to him.

"No problem I'll be glad to do whatever I can to help you." He said. "…Even if it means to satisfy you."

Naruto reaches down and grabbed her breast through her shirt. Ten-ten jumped feeling him grasp her but he used his other hand to push her down.

"Don't worry." He said as he reached down with his other hand and started to rub her pussy.

"Mm Naruto you don't have to do this." She said.

"Please let me." He says as he stops rubbing her pussy and grabs her other tit leaving a wet spot behind. Naruto grabbed her shirt and started to unbutton it slowly. Then Ten-ten grabs her shirt and rips it open showing her bare naked breast as they jiggled. Naruto smiled and reached for her nipples and stared rubbing them between his thumbs and fingers while she started to finger herself.

Ten-ten stood up from her chair and turned around facing Naruto.

"I think I already know what I want to eat." She said as she moved the chair and got on her knees in front of him.

Naruto whips his dick out in front of her face and she grabbed it and started sucking on his tip. Then she points him up and she licks around it, licking the sides and traveling up to his tip licking under it. She brings him back down and puts him in her mouth and starts sucking his dick making noises as if she really wanted his penis.

"Nngh nngh." Ten-ten moaned as she was using her saliva to coat his dick and then swallow it in.

Naruto grabs her head. "You know if you're really hungry why don't you just take more." He said as he shoved himself down her throat.

Ten-ten started choking on his dick but took it anyways. After a while he came in her mouth and she pulled him out and sucked his dick by the tip taking in all the cum.

She got up and says. "I think I'm still hungry Naruto."

"Me too, let me get mine first." He says as he takes her to his living room.

They both take off their clothes he looks at her body already getting a erection. Ten-ten saw how long he was and knew this was going to be a different experience.

"Get on the bed." He told her.

She jumped on the bed and after her came Naruto a simple missionary position. He grabbed her legs and opened her up seeing her pussy with her hairs up top. He got closer and entered her pussy while Ten-ten wraps her arms around him feeling him go deeper than Neji ever could.

Naruto started thrusting up her pussy feeling himself push her sides apart.

"O h god you're so big! Yes aw yes this feels good!" She said.

"I'm going to make this pussy mine." He said as he started to thrust harder.

Ten-ten was completely silent as she felt her insides pushed apart. All you hear was the bed squeak as Naruto fucked her pussy.

"Fuck! This is too good! Yes! Yes!" She said as she grabbed on tighter to him.

Naruto started to feel her insides tighten up on him and he started going faster.

"YES YES! AH AH! FUCK! I'M CUMMING! I'M GONNA CUM!!" She screamed.

Naruto started to feel her hot juice spread itself around his penis. She grabbed on tighter as she felt her dripping wet pussy get pounded by him. For a moment you can hear a splat sound when he thrust in her.

"Ten-ten I'm gonna cum inside you!" He said. After a few thrust Naruto came inside of her and they both stopped relaxing a bit.

Naruto pulled out of her and turned her around on her belly. She was now turned full and looked back and Naruto to see what he was doing. Naruto moves down and grabs her thighs spreading her apart as he started to lick her pussy.

Ten-ten grabbed a pillow and squeezed it tight as she felt his tongue slime it way in her. She didn't know how he did but was excited to even ask.

Naruto stops and moves back up again and rested his head on her back. He slid his penis up her pussy again and started to fuck her again.

"You got a great pussy Ten-ten. I wonder why Neji didn't hit at it more." He said.

Naruto lifted himself up and grabbed her ass while he thrust down her pussy. Ten-ten squeezed her inner muscles making it tight for him.

"Fuck this pussy is tight!" He said.

"YES! AW FUCK YEAH! NARUTO FUCK ME!" She screamed.

Naruto started to thrust faster and harder while grabbing onto her waist. Without warning she started to cum again and Naruto felt it again. While she was cumming he sped up making her orgasm last longer.

As she just did he too came inside of her and pulled out shooting his load on her ass cheeks and in between.

Naruto got off her and off the bed as did Ten-ten. They both stood still looking at each other.

"Wow Naruto this is really relieving!" She exclaimed.

"I think I know what you would really like, put your hands up against the wall." He said.

She turned around and put her hands on the wall and waited for Naruto. She hears his steps stop right behind her.

"With a big ass you have it's bound to get pounded." He said as he entered her ass.

"Fuck!" She said feeling him spread her ass with his cock and push itself in.

Feeling a big shaft enter her ass, Ten-ten started to shake from her legs, feeling a bit weak.

"Fuck your ass is big, almost my whole length fits in here!" He said. _"Unlike Ino's, who takes it all up the ass."_ He thought to himself.

Naruto started thrusting in Ten-ten's ass as he grabbed onto her waist. He sped up and went harder loving the feeling of her ass.

"FUCK! NARUTO YOUR RIPPING MY ASS APART!!" She screamed.

Naruto didn't pay attention to what she said and kept his pace. He reached over with one hand and started to massage her breast with his hand.

A few minutes have passed by and her view on anal totally changed."I LOVE ITUP THE ASS! NARUTO FUCK ME HARDER!!" She screamed.

This time naruto did listen and started to ram himself in her ass as he would buck up.

"AH! AH! AH! YE YES!!" She screamed.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" He said.

Naruto kept on hitting her hard until he finally blew his hot load up her ass. They both stopped and let themselves rest while Naruto was still in her. Ten-ten enjoyed the feeling of his hot and him still in her. While they waited to catch their breath she gave him a little extra and moved her ass in circles feeling him all over her walls.

Naruto finally pulled out of her ass.

"Oh my god Naruto that was incredible! I didn't think I would love it up the ass." She said facing him.

"Yeah I kind of thought you would, seeing as you always have normal sex." He said. "Get on all fours by the edge of the bed." He said.

She got on the bed and got on all fours with her legs open and her opening facing him. Naruto walked to her and got in between her legs. He placed his tip by her pussy till Ten-ten reached back and grabbed his penis.

"I want it up the ass again." She said as she let go of his dick.

Naruto smiled and rammed his penis up again her ass. Ten-ten was surprised but knew it was coming. Naruto started to fuck her ass once more as he grabbed onto her waist.

"YES! FUCK ME! YES! AW YES!" She screamed.

Naruto started to spank her ass as he went faster. Ten-ten just grabbed onto his sheets as she was getting fucked and slapped in that ass at the same time. Naruto used one hand to reach over and grab one of her tits while he used the other to finger her pussy.

For a while he fucked her like that while massaging her tit and fingering her pussy.

"FUCK I'M CUMMING NARUTO!" She screamed.

Naruto started to feel his hand get wetter and fingered her more to get her to cum some more. Naruto felt himself too at his climax and started to fuck her hard again.

"AH! AH! AH! AHAH! AAAHHHH!" She screamed as Naruto blew his load in her again.

Ten-ten let herself fall onto the bed exhausted from the ass beating while naruto shot his loads automatically on her thighs.

Finally done resting, she gets off the bed and Naruto tells her to bend over and grab her ankles. Ten-ten felt her muscles stretched as she was bending over to grab her ankles. She suddenly felt his hand on her ass cheek and slide to the middle. Then she felt his other hand as they spread her cheeks apart.

Naruto entered her ass again and placed his hands on her back as he started to thrust. Naruto started to speed up and fuck her harder. Being fucked hard she felt her body loose balance and she let go of her ankles and placed them on the floor.

"AH AH! MMH! AH!" She screamed.

Naruto kept thrusting up her ass as she loved the feeling of his big cock in her. Although she loved Neji, Naruto seemed to satisfy her needs. She started to squeeze her muscles together making it tight for him.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" He said.

Ten-ten waited for that hot substance fill her up. Naruto started to release his load in her and bended over as he came more. Ten-ten lets her balance go and falls on the floor. Naruto falls down and enters her ass again feeling it hot. Naruto thrusted a bit up her ass, feeling himself very sensitive after he just came. He grabs her thighs and had a little fun with her ass as he moved in circular motion, he even slapped it seeing her ass jiggle.

He pulls out and he gives her a hand on getting up. He walks to his bed and falls onto it lying down on his back with his erection. Ten-ten walked up to him and got on top. She lowered herself down and decided to give her pussy some attention.

She slid him up her pussy and fell down. She placed her hands on his abs and started jumping as his length went up her pussy. Her tits started to jump also as she went up and down. Naruto reached over and grabbed her ass giving it a few squeezes.

"YES! I LOVE THIS!" She screamed as she jumped more. "AH! AH! I'M CUMMING!!!"

Ten-ten stopped as she came to stop. She leaned forward resting her head on his chest as she kept on cumming. Naruto still had a grab of her ass and started to fuck her while she was cumming. Feeling him thrust in her again she couldn't help it and came some more.

For a while Naruto was fucking her ass till Ten-ten raised her upper body. "Let me do this." She said.

Naruto stopped and looked at Ten-ten as she looked back at her ass and started to move it up and down. Naruto loved how his dick would slide up against the walls. He once again grabbed her ass and felt his hand at her hole and started to finger it.

"AH AH AH AH!" She sounded like she was in a bumpy ride as she moaned.

"I'm gonna cum!" He said.

"Me too!" She replied.

Ten-ten moved her ass as fast as she can till they both blew their juice at the same time. She rested again on his chest as she came and he so did Naruto.

After a while they both finished and he rolled himself to the side. He got off the bed as she rolled to her side to see what he was doing. Naruto was standing by the edge and he grabbed her ankles and pushed her to him. He raised her feet together and placed them both on one side. He entered her ass this time and with on hand he started to finger her pussy.

Ten-ten placed her hands on her ass cheeks as he thrusted. She started to feel herself tense up since she was also being fingered. She started to grab tighter on her ass scratching herself.

Naruto was fucking her ass while fingering her. He thrusted fast and fingered her also to make her cum again.

"AH AH! I'M GONNA CUM ALREADY!" She said.

She started to cum again and since her ass was being raised up her cum started to slide down between her ass cheeks and onto her back. Naruto finally got what he wanted and blew his load up her ass.

He finished and pulled out of her. "You're a pretty good fuck than I thought." He said. "Do you want a challenge?" He said.

Ten-ten nodded her head in response. "Get on all fours and suck my dick."He said.

Ten-ten rolled onto her belly and lifted herself up to his dick on all fours while still on the bed. She started to suck his dick while Naruto summoned a clone standing on the bed behind her. She stopped and looked back feeling someone grab her ass. She saw a clone grab her ass cheeks and spread them as he entered himself in her ass.

The clone started to fuck her while she turned her head and started to suck his dick. She licked mostly at the tip since she found it very sensitive.

While she was getting fucked by the clone she started to feel his hand travel down her waist and felt his fingers in her vagina. She looked up at the Naruto she was sucking.

"AHNGH! AHNGH! AHNGH!" She moaned.

The clone that was ramming himself in her started to cum as she looked back seeing him still cum and fuck at the same time. She turned around and started to get shots if cum on her face and opened her mouth till he stopped.

Both of the clones finished and the clone disappeared. She looked up at Naruto.

"This is the best sex I ever had." She said as she used her tongue to lick the cum off around her lips.

Naruto smiled. "You like getting fucked in the ass that's all." He said. _"Just like Ino."_

She got off the bed and onto her knees and sucked his dick again. "Mmhm." She said.

Clearly it was because of the size of his cock.

"How about I give you a facial?" He asked.

She nodded her head since she was still sucking his dick. Naruto pulled himself out and grabbed her breast. Ten-ten grabbed his dick and placed him in between. She started to stroke his dick with her tits as she looked down feeling her sticky saliva coat her skin.

For a while he tity fucked her till he pulled out and started to jack off furiously in front of her.

"Here I come." He stated.

Naruto shot a stream of cum onto her face. "Whoa!" She said as she was came on. She couldn't believe the amount that was coming out of him and raised her hand to stop the flow as the cum started to travel down her arms length.

Although Naruto didn't finish his sex with Sakura he found someone else to finish on. Today his plan worked well and who knows if she might come back for more. It's already been at least weeks since he's been here in Konoha, who knows if his actions might already be spreading around, who knows if there might be someone out there wanting to get in on some of this action. Could all this attention on Naruto mean more kunoichi, princess's and priestess or could it mean he might be kicked out again by the same man.

* * *

Well i guess i'm done with this one. Up next is Hinata you guys finally we're getting to the good stuff but this is barely the tip of the iceberg and what's up with the ending? Will Danzou come back and kick him out again or will he help Naruto and his lust for Konoha kunoichi. (No i don't mean they're going to be having threesomes together that's nasty.)


	13. Switcharoo

Finally i'm back! For those who've been waiting patiently thank you! For the time being that i was gone my computer got a dealy virus and it shut me out for good. I told a bud of mine if he can clean my comp. and he said yeah. Well it turned out he is a very busy man and it took YES i know 2 months! But now i'm back and i can finally get back on this horse. I've probably got a little rusty but it feels good to be back. Anyways i've gotten a little messages and i want to answer them. This story doesn't have a plot. i don't know when but i remember saying that this story was just going to be lemons thats all. I don't care much about the plot its just a way to get to the lemons i guess.

WARNING:THIS STORY IS VERY STRONG!

* * *

Almost a week has passed by since Naruto's had any sex. During the week Sakura, Ino, and Hinata decided to hang out with each other and have some girl talk. What else could they talk about other than one thing they did over the week, sex. Sitting down between Sakura and Ino, Hinata heard over and over about Naruto fucking these two girls. Hearing Sakura say "God his cock is big!" and of course Ino saying "He was really rough on me, but I liked it." Made her think that these two girls next to her were both fucked by one cock and that cock was Naruto's.

She wasn't mad, she looked at them hearing their little conversation, imagining them moaning and screaming, squeezing their hands into fist as Naruto thrusted up their ass. She even blushed that she thought that. Was she getting turned on? She didn't have a clue all she knew was that she wanted some of that cock even if it meant using her own sister.

Morning came and Naruto was eating his enjoyable ramen while watching TV. He got a knock on the door and stood up to open it. Pulling back the door there stood a girl that looked almost exactly like Hinata Hyuuga. She stood just as tall as her too as she had her hands behind her back staring at the floor.

"Good morning Naruto." She said softly.

Naruto stared at her thinking why she would be here. "Hello Hanabi. Can I help you with something?" He asked.

She looked at him and said. "I need help with some jutsu's and I've told my sister and she told me to come to you for help."

Naruto stared at her. "Sure I'll be glad to help you out. When?"

She looked at him. "Tonight at my house." She said as she stepped back and left.

Naruto closed his door and took a seat. "That was weird. Why would she come to me for help? She's a Hyuuga, she should know every jutsu if I asked her. Could it be those two big mouth girls Ino and Sakura? If it is I'll close their big mouths with this." He said as he grabbed his penis.

" Now that I think about it… she does look like a hot fuck a lot like her sister, but not as busty as her. Fuck it I'll go anyways. She must be really dumb to be coming to me for help, dumb enough I might get her to give me a blow job he he."

Night has fallen and Naruto walks out of his apartment heading to her house. Getting there in less than two minutes he stops at the door and gives it a few knocks. Of course Hanabi opened the door for him inviting him in. As they walked upstairs to her room he looked around seeing the household empty. They get to her room and she slides the door open and lets him in.

On the bed were the scrolls that were most likely the ones they were going to practice. He looks around seeing her bed next to the open window and across her bed was the drawer next to the closet.

Hanabi walks to her bed and takes a seat patting the side she wants him to sit on. He walks over and takes a seat. He sighs silently as their training was about to begin.

Over the next 30 minutes of teaching jutsu's Hanabi decided to go get some drinks. She left the room leaving Naruto alone to his thought. She comes back in holding a tray with their drinks. She places it on the bed and hands him his drink. He chugs the water and places the cup back in the tray.

She giggles at how thirsty he was. She grabs the tray and places it on ground sliding it under her bed. She then looks at Naruto.

"Naruto can I ask you a question?" She asks.

"Shoot."

"Would you have sex with me if I gave you the chance?" She said.

Naruto looks at her for a few seconds. "Yeah I would." He answered straight forward. "I know your Hinata's sister, but still I would have sex with you right here right now."

Hanabi stares at him blushing a bit. She scoots closer to him as Naruto spreads his legs so she can get closer. She stops between his legs and looks at him. She draws her face closer to his and gives him a small kiss. She then plants her hand on his thigh and slides up to his torso sending a tingling sensation.

Naruto feels himself get harder the closer her hand gets. Hanabi stops, feeling the tip of his penis and tries to grab it to measure his length.

"_He isn't that big as my sister said."_ She thought.

She continues closer till she feels his zipper. She grabs onto it and drops herself to the ground as he spreads his legs and she unzips him. She takes out his cock getting a big surprise.

"Holy crap!" She says silently. _"Fuck, he really is big!"_

She looks up at Naruto as she strokes him. She smiles feeling him get thicker and longer.

"_This is going to be fun." _She thought.

Hanabi presses her lips onto his tip and slides her tongue under it. She licks around feeling his tip hot. She grabs on tighter as she lifts her head up and slides him half way into her mouth. She looks up at him as she feels the thickness of his penis in her mouth.

She starts moving her tongue all around it as much as she can to get it wet. Then she starts bobbing her head up and down as he felt his tip touch her throat and feel the rumble of her teeth.

She pulls him back to her mouth and draws up some saliva placing it on his tip. She then pulls him out and raises him up with her hand and slowly the saliva travels down his shaft. She starts licking from the bottom to spread it faster. Naruto moans enjoying Hanabi's blow job.

Hanabi comes to a stop and stands up. Naruto stares at her why she left him unfinished. She grabs the zipper from her sweater and pulls it down, starting to take off her clothes giving a show to Naruto as she stripped.

Fully naked she turns around and gets down on her knees then to her hands. She looks back and says. "Give it to me."

Naruto stands up taking his pants off. _"She's eager to get some."_

Naruto took all his clothes off and Hanabi told him. "Grab the blindfold under the bed."

Naruto asks "Why?"

She says "It'll be more fun when you pick which hole to start on."

He turns around and crouches grabbing the blindfold. He stands up and wraps it around his head blocking his vision. He starts walking towards Hanabi till he feels her ass with one hand and grabs onto her.

He grabs his dick and enters his tip at her ass. He knew which hole he was entering, he first wanted her wet before he entered her pussy.

Hanabi looks back at him. _"Fuck why did it have to be this hole."_

She reaches back and grabs his shaft and pushes him in, to guide his cock up her ass giving a tight squeeze.

"This hole is really tight." He says as he grabs onto her shoulders and starts thrusting.

Over the next 30 minutes Naruto was pounding at her ass, making her scream, making her regret to ever use a blindfold.

"AH! OH YES! OH YES! I LIKE IT UP THE ASS!" She screamed.

By then Naruto still had his blindfold on as he had her slouched over with her ass up in the air.

Almost forgetting her sister's plan, Hanabi falls forward and Naruto stops. She did it on purpose to slide him out of her.

"Wait baby, give me a sec." She says as she gets up.

Naruto stands up also waiting for her. Hanabi walked over to the bed and grabbed her clothes. She put her pants on along with her shirt. She heads to the window and opens it.

"It's getting kind of hot in here." She says to trick Naruto.

She pops her head out and in comes Hinata. She creeps through the window and lands on her bed. Hanabi whispers to her. "He's all yours. Why didn't you just tell him to fuck you, he's a pretty horny guy."

Hanabi looks at her sister examining her face. Naruto did give her a good work out.

"Oh and by the way we started off with anal." She says as she gets out the window and leaves.

Hinata turns her head to Naruto, she starts taking off her clothes. If only Naruto wasn't blindfolded he would've enjoyed this.

Hinata gets herself naked and walks up to Naruto starring at his cock. _"Wow he really is big!"_

She positions herself in front of him and gets on all fours. Naruto grabs her waist making her jolt a bit. She looks back at Naruto starring at his cock about to go in her. She's been waiting for this, wanting to know what all the talk was about.

Naruto starts poking her ass cheeks till he finds her hole. Hinata felt like she was about to be shot the closer he got to her ass hole.

He finds it and slides his whole length in her without knowing they switched. Hinata quickly gets tight on him as she took him whole. Her hands turned to fist as she squeezed him tightly.

"_He's so thick! Why did it have to be anal?"_ She thinks.

Naruto slides his arm to her ass and squeezes it. He slaps it hard surprising her.

"Ah!" She screamed as she got slapped.

Naruto started thrusting up her ass, feeling the resistance he pushed more. Hinata felt her inside tear apart, feeling his tip burn as it pushed her apart with ease.

"Oh fuck! Ah! Ah!" Hinata screamed.

Naruto kept his pace till he started to notice the difference.

"_This ass feels way tighter than before."_ He rubs her ass. "_It even feels softer and thicker."_

Naruto pushes that to the side as he goes back to pounding Hinata. He kept up his pace started to feel the urge to cum. Hinata felt him grow a little thick also thinking what was happening.

Her question was answered when Naruto says "Fuck I'm gonna cum!"

Her eyes go wide as she turns back feeling Naruto speed up. She started feeling her ass burn up. Was he cumming in her? She thought. She felt her ass get more and more full and hot. Naruto pulls out of her ass exhausted a bit.

Again her question was answered as she felt hot liquid come out of her ass down her thighs.

Naruto stood up and took off his blindfold. He got confused when he saw Hinata on the floor getting up slowly.

"What the fuck?" He whispers.

He knew there was a difference, but didn't think it was Hinata he was fucking. It later came to him that that was the reason Hanabi told him to put a blindfold.

He asks "It was your idea to blind me right Hinata?"

She turns to him and nods her head.

Naruto takes steps back and sits on the bed. He opens his legs and says "Then finish what you sister couldn't."

Hinata goes up to him and gets on her knees. Naruto stares at her face. _"Now I get my dick sucked by her sister. I'm glad I came."_

Hinata opens her mouth and puts him in. She starts off by sucking his cock while pushing him against her cheeks. She greedily took him in more as Naruto moans making her happy.

"That feels good. Use your tits Hinata." He says.

"Ok Naruto."

Hinata grabs her breast from under and lifts them up. She puts him in between and she starts using her knees to bounce up and down. Naruto looked at her tits engulf his cock. Hinata looked down licking the tip.

"I think I still have a bit left." He says.

Hinata looks up and goes faster squeezing him. She squeezes cum out of him as he shoots on her chest. She stops and lets him finish on her and she starts rubbing it around.

Naruto stands up and so does she. "Bend over the bed."

Hinata bends over the bed using her elbows as support and looks back at Naruto and sways her ass back and forth.

Naruto grabs her ass and she looks back waiting for his entrance. Naruto puts his tip at her pussy and slides in her. Hinata gets shocks throughout her body as she never felt anything go that deep before. Naruto starts thrusting in her pussy.

Hinata moans. "Oh yes that feel good."

Naruto starts hitting her hard with his cock yet still going slowly. He sends waves off her ass as he hits it hard. Hinata moans more and more. "AH!AH!AH!"

He sped up as they started to hear the bed hit up against the wall. Hinata felt him push more and more in her forcing her on her tip toes. Naruto started ramming in fast. Hinata stayed on her tip toes as she reaches back grabbing her ass.

"AH AH AH FUCK! NARUTO!" She screamed.

He reached over to grab her tits squeezing them in his hand. Hinata enjoyed everything he did to her, slapping her in the ass and fucking the shit out of her made her get wet.

Naruto feels her pussy get wet as he says. "This pussy is getting tight! Don't cum yet Hinata!" He says.

She screams ok out loud. She grabbed on tighter with her hand on her ass leaving a scratch mark and with her other hand she grabbed the sheets tighter.

"FUCK! NARUTO I CAH CAN'T!" She screamed.

Naruto felt her inside burn up just how he liked it. "Hold on baby!"

"NARUTO I CAN'T!" She screamed.

The urge increased more; her legs were getting weak along with her arms. Hinata felt her body about to explode. Naruto to felt his cock about to blow in her, he sped up which broke Hinata in half.

"AAHHH! FUUHHCK!" She screamed out loud.

Naruto was surprised twice, hearing her scream that loud and also feeling a river flow of her juice pour out of her. His dick was completely covered in her cum along with a big portion of her thighs including the rug. He didn't even feel himself cum in her till he pulled out seeing his cum drip out along with hers.

Naruto looked at Hinata completely still. He got closer to her.

"Hinata?" He said.

Her face was completely red along with her chest. She wasn't responding. He got another surprise as he said out loud. "Fuck I made her blackout!"

He slapped her ass, but she didn't get up. She was still breathing, but she didn't wake up.

Naruto stepped back and said "Damn we made a mess on Hanabi's carpet. She's not going to be happy, and I bet every Hyuuga here will wonder why there's a huge stain there."

He looked at her body. "Maybe I should get her up." As he grabbed her body it came to him. "Oh yeah she played a little trick on me with her sister." He placed her head on the pillow and starred at her face.

He jumped on the bed getting on top of her cowboy style. He grabbed her tits and placed his dick in between them. He started stroking fast hearing his sack hit against her breast as he was looking at her sleepy face. Not knowing she's getting tit fucked he started to cum on her chest down her neck. He got off and stood next to her face shooting more onto her hair and face covering her nose and eyes.

He finishes and is surprise she's still not up. He slides his hands under her body and flips her over. He jumps on the bed again getting on top of her thighs. Then he grabs her ass cheeks and spreads them apart as he slides his penis in between up and down. He raises himself with his knees as his dick was pointing directly at her ass.

He entered her and immediately started pounding her ass. Since she was knocked out cold he rammed himself in her with no care, making the bed creek, feeling that it would break down any second.

Hinata starts mumbling some words, but Naruto didn't hear her. She starts to get back her conscious and raises her head up. She looks back seeing Naruto on top of her, fucking her furiously. Her chest was burning red and her breast felt sticky. Then she started to feel a horribly long shaft in her ass and started screaming.

"AH AH AH! NAH NARUTOH!" She screamed his name.

Naruto looked up to see her awake. Hinata grabbed the pillow biting it as she felt him burn up. He dug deep in her and shot his cum inside her. Hinata let go of the pillow as Naruto finished inside her and got up of her.

Hinata gets off the bed also and Naruto sits down on the bed still hard. She turns around and walks back till she feels his legs and lowers herself on him. He grabs her waist and shoves it again in her ass.

"I'm gonna fuck this ass all day." He says as she gets down lower.

He fills her up completely and grabs her waist moving her in circular motion. Hinata moans as she starts bouncing on his cock. Naruto leans back on the bed as Hinata bounces on him. He reaches for her tits and grabs them. Hinata keeps jumping enjoying his hardness.

"AH! I LOVE YOUR COCK!" She screamed.

Naruto lifts himself up and grabs her thighs and stands up lifting her up. Hinata stops as Naruto leans her forward. She lands on all fours and he summons a clone. His penis appears right in front of her face as she looks up seeing the clone. He grabs her hair and shoves his cock in her mouth.

"UGH! UGH! UGH!"Hinata screams were muffled.

Naruto begins fucking her again as the clone directs his cock to each corner of her mouth covering every inch. Hinata looks up seeing the clone enjoy his blow job. She moves her tongue all over his tip getting wet enough to suck every ounce off.

The clone pulls out his penis and starts jacking off in front of her face as she opens her tongue and closes her eyes, waiting for his arrival. Naruto starts fucking her hard, moving her body back and forth, making it hard for her to stay in one place so the cum won't go all over the place.

The clone starts cumming on Hinata as she feels strands on it land across her face and on her hair. She opens her eyes to see her vision covered completely in white.

Naruto then feels his climax coming soon. He also felt hers as she got tighter.

Hinata starts feeling the urge to cum also. "AH! AH! I'M GONNA CUM!" She said.

Naruto kept it up as she started to lose her posture. The clone disappeared and Hinata buried her face onto her arm as she started biting on to it. She felt her inside burn up again, getting tighter and tighter.

"I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! AH! AAHH I'M CUMMING!" She screamed.

Hinata came, filling herself up as she dropped her body dead no longer able to keep it stable. Naruto kept it up on her pussy, feeling her hot wet juice make it harder for him to hold it in. He grabbed her waist harder as Hinata went back to biting her arm. Naruto finally broke.

"Shit! Fuck… (sigh)" He leaned forward resting on her back.

He finally blasted his share of cum into her again. He rested on top of her back still shooting his juice in her. Hinata breathed heavily as she felt the adrenaline kick in. She finally understood what the girls were talking about and it feels great. She wanted more, she wanted as much as she can get of it.

They got up after a few minutes of resting. He stared at her to see her smiling.

"Are you okay Hinata? You're not tired at all?" He asked.

She nodded no.

"So you think you can hold up with 5 clones?" He asked.

Hinata felt her dream had just come true. She wanted more and she is going to get it. She nodded yes and Naruto summoned 5 clones surrounding her. She looked around seeing them already erect. Naruto got on the ground and she walked up to him getting on top of him cowboy style.

He entered her wet pussy again and made her lean toward as a clone came from the back and shoved himself up her ass. The other three went up to her face as one entered her mouth and the other starter masturbating. She looked at the clone she was sucking at back at the others that were getting ready to cum on her.

She started bouncing on Naruto's cock as the one on the back began fucking her ass. Being double penetrated she felt like crying but knew what she got herself into. The two clones left to do nothing but masturbate drew closer to her as she grabbed their cocks and started stroking them.

"UGH! NNGH! NNGH! AHNGH!" She screamed.

Naruto reached and started massaging her nipples between his fingers. Hinata moaned louder as the clones drew closer to finishing on her. The clone she was giving a blowjob started cumming inside her already catching her off guard as she swallowed it making her cough.

"UGH! CUGH! CUGH! CUUGH!" Hinata felt the cum rise back up but swallowed it. The clone disappeared and the other two drew in closer. They both drew their cocks on top of her face and started shooting cum. Falling down onto her face they covered her completely in their juice.

Naruto started to feel her wetter as she already came and didn't even know it. He looked over at his cock seeing, not only his penis, but most of his torso covered in her juice. The clones disappeared.

Hinata felt her freedom from their cocks and started moaning. "AH! YES! YES! BABY FUCK ME!"

The clone fucking her ass started cumming as he pushed deep inside her making her stop as she enjoyed his juice completely fill her up. The clone disappeared leaving just them two. He told her to get off and she did. His cock was completely covered in her juice. He looked over at her seeing her hair and face covered in sweat and cum.

He decided to go easy on her and told her to bend over the bed. She did and he got on his knees behind her pussy. He grabbed her thick ass and spread her open seeing her juice alongside her legs. He licks it off and moved up to her dripping vagina. He slides his tongue deep in her roughly pushing one side to another.

Hinata moaned quietly wondering what he was doing inside her. It felt hotter than is cock as it moved all around. She felt tingles come from her legs getting goose bumps all around her body.

"Mmmmh… Naruto that feels so good." She moaned.

Naruto smiled as she enjoyed his tongue. He dug his face deeper in her pussy till his nose touched her vagina getting more of her juice. Hinata moaned louder. "Aaaw!"

Naruto gets up and pushes her onto the bed. He jumps on top of her again and slides his dick in her pussy.

"This is what I was doing to you when you passed out." He whispered to her ear.

He started pounding her pussy to the bed as she moaned. Naruto reached under to grab her nipples. He felt her get wet again.

"God it so wet!" He said to her.

Hinata lay still on the bed as he thrusted in her pussy. She started dripping her juice onto Hanabi's sheets. Naruto stopped thrusting and got up off her. He got on the bed and crawled over to her. He grabbed her by the hair and shoved his cock in her mouth. Immediately she started sucking his dick and he knew he was going to cum. Hinata turned over and he shot his load on her chest. Covering her breast in white completely she rubbed it around her chest.

Naruto jumped off. "That was some good sex Hinata."

She gets up also. "You gave me a good fuck."

"Come on lets clean this. Hanabi is going to be pissed when she finds out the mess we did. I don't want her to get mad at you." He said as he grabbed the sheets and pulled them out.

They cleaned the whole room up besides the stain on her carpet. Hinata finally got a taste of what she wanted and lucky for her, Naruto said he was willing to do it again. He left, jumping out the window as she stayed there in the room thinking all that just happen, every sensation she felt during sex. His cock, his thickness, even his cum and the thought of being double penetrated. She can't wait till next time.

* * *

There you have it. I know i got rusty but i'll get back on my feet. Up next is going to be the Inuzuka's Tsume and Hana.


	14. Dog Beat Down

Hey it's been so long i haven't typed a chapter in a long time sorry :( This chapter might suck and i can accept that but, i'm back on the sattle and this is just the beginning.

WARNIGN: Strong chapter i guess

* * *

Naruto is home by himself enjoying a cup of ramen while sitting on the couch. He slurps in the noodles feeling bits of warm juice land on his cheeks as they come up. He stops eating hearing footsteps coming up his apartment stairs. As he stands up ready to open the door he hears a knock and yells. "Hold up!"

He opens the door seeing no one in front. He pops his head out looking left and right to see if it was a prank. He looks up and then down, a scroll on the floor. He grabs it and walks back in starring at it in his hand and opens the scroll.

"_Think you will go unnoticed here in Konoha? It's nice to see your back but, you're not allowed in here anymore. However, our master has proposed a proposition for you, perform these task adequately and you can stay here again. _

_-Help in the Hokage's office and give a hand to the Inuzuka's"_

Naruto turns the card around if any details were hidden or who the sender even was. He looks back at the writing.

"What strange task these are… who could've send me this?" He sits down thinking the possibilities. Eventually he gets up not wanting to risk his stay here he decided to help the Inuzuka's first, seeing Tsunade at the Hokage's office wouldn't be right he thought. "I could be framed this time" Naruto walks out and heads for the Inuzuka's household.

He's standing in front of their door night time all ready. "This better not be sketchy…" He looked around and knocked on the door twice.

"Come in!" He heard a little faint voice yell.

He opens the door letting light in, straight up ahead he saw Hana sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. The room was dark and all he saw was her.

"You're here to assist us?" She asked.

"Yeah… what is it you need my help in?"

"We know what you did Naruto… we got two dogs in heat and they need you badly."

Naruto thought "_What the fu!"_

The door shuts and Tsume comes from the back wrapping her arms around his waist. Naruto looks down seeing a kunai by his crotch. He feels her breast push up against his back. Tsume cuts his pants off, as they slip off leaving him in boxers, Hana stands up turning on the lights. Naruto looks at her and back to see Tsume holding him back. She reaches between his boxers and starts jacking him off. He looks down seeing himself get erect. Hana grabs his attention as she got on her knees in front of him and opens her mouth. Her mom pushed his cock in her mouth and now Hana was sucking his dick. Tsume plays around slapping her daughter in the face with his cock.

Hana stands up. "You think you can handle us both Naruto?"

Tsume lets go of him and walks around getting behind her daughter.

"I don't know try me." He responds.

Tsume uses her kunai to cut her daughters shirt in half from the front. Her tits jiggle a bit from the restraint of the shirt. "Mom!" She screams. Naruto takes off his clothes showing them or the first time his full erection. "Damn." She hears Tsume mutter.

He walks up to the couch and takes a seat with his penis straight up. Hana pulls the shirt off and takes off her pants as well with her panties. She walks up to him and stands on the couch with her legs open and Naruto in between. She grabs his head and pushes his face between her legs. Naruto starts licking her pussy inside.

Tsume gets naked and walks up to Naruto sucking her daughter's clit. She gets on her knees and starts returning the favor by sucking his dick. Naruto feels her tongue. She sucks it all up and spits saliva at the top and licks it back down. She grabs her breast together putting him in between and pounces a little. Here's Naruto eating Hana and tit fucking Miss Inuzuka at their own house.

Hana starts getting wet and pulls out. She jumps off the couch and Tsume stands up. They both turn around with their backs to them and get on all fours. "Fuck us like dogs."

Naruto stands up and summons a clone. "You take the daughter, I'll handle the MILF."

The clone walks up to Hana and grabs her waist. He gets on his knees and pokes around her hole. "mmm just do me already" She said.

The clone starts fucking her pussy giving it to her liking. Naruto grabs her waist pushing in slightly deeper penetrating her more.

"Ah! Ah! This feels so good! Just what I wanted! Keep going don't stop!" She screams.

Tsume looks back seeing Naruto behind her. "Don't worry your next." He says

Naruto grabs her waist and pokes at her ass, Tsume looks back as he slides right in her. "No wonder you wanted me. You're pretty tight down here." Naruto starts fucking Tsume in the ass, pounding her rough like she wanted it.

"Ah! Ah! YES! This is it baby! Give it to me harder!" She screams.

Naruto grabs her waist tighter and pushes more in. "Ah Ah Ah! Mmh mmh mmh!" He reaches for her breast grabbing them each filling his palms he can feel her nipples. He squeezes them tight feeling her tighten up. "You like it in the ass Tsume?" He asks.

"Yes! Do it! Finish inside my ass!" She demanded.

Naruto nodded and smiles feeling her weaken from her knees. He reaches down between her legs feeling it wet. Tsume drops her arms, her front upper body landing on the floor her chest being pushed down. "This is it bitch!" He yelled.

"AHHH!" Naruto came inside Tsume, he stopped both breathing. Tsume got what she wanted, feeling her ass get fucked and his hot sperm inside her. They look over at the clone fucking Hana. She's sweating from the face as the clone finally pushes in and finishes inside of her. The clone plants his hands on her shoulder and keeps thrusting in slowly. Hana breathing hard and soon feels the clone disappear.

They all stand up and Naruto looks at the room across from the hall. He makes two clones "You guys take care of Hana, Tsume is still mine." He opens the door and slaps her ass hard making it jiggle. The clones turn to Hana as the grabs her down to her knees.

Naruto closes the door and turns to her. She says "Where to start?" She gets down on her knees and starts giving Naruto another blow job. He grabs her head pushing her down more as she takes him more in. Naruto tells her to use her tits and she begins using them to jack him off. Naruto looks down and says "Wait…" He starts masturbating in front of her face and she opens her mouth. She feels cum land on her cheeks and some in her mouth then she feels it on her chest.

She stands up and bends over the couch Naruto pushes his cock up her pussy. "Been wanting this for a long time right?" He asks.

"Yeah I have." She says feeling him slide more in. _"He's pretty long."_

"Here it is… inside you." Naruto starts thrusting in her pussy feeling it burn inside. Tsume starts moaning feeling the urge to scream as she finally gets the pleasure she's been looking for. A young man to fuck her brains out. "AH! AH! AH! YES! BABY FUCK ME!" Naruto kept thrusting sensing her insides tighten up a bit. She starts cumming and Naruto slows down. "No no keep going don't stop yet! Finish inside of me!" She said as she had her head turned back at him.

Naruto returns to fucking her seeing the back of her head rock back and forth reminding him of every girl he's done from the back since Tsunade. He grabs the beds sheets. "Here it is for you!" Naruto blast his cum inside her pussy making it drip wet as her fluids got pushed out. Tsume had a big smile on her face.

They walk out the room seeing the clones dominating Hana on all fours. They stop as Naruto orders them to pull out and disappear. Tsume takes a seat on the couch exhausted and up comes Hana. Naruto walks in behind her closing the door. He pushes up against her, she feels his penis between her ass. Naruto grabs her waist and says. "This is gonna be fun."

Hana bends over the bed like her mother just did. She turns back, looking at Naruto. "You gave it good to my mom." Naruto smiles "It's what she wanted and now I'm gonna do it with you." Naruto grabs her waist and slides in her pussy. Hana bends more over laying her body on the bed. Naruto starts fucking her now as she is beginning to moan. "AH! MM! MM! YES!"

He stops and pulls out. "How about you bounce on my cock Hana?"

"Better with me." She says.

Naruto pulls out and gets on top of the bed laying his head down on a pillow. Hana gets up on the bed and gets over him. She grabs his penis and puts him inside her vagina again and slides down. She starts bouncing on his cock making the bed squeak. "Oh yes this feels good!" Hana kept riding his cock not stopping once Naruto even felt her tighten up more.

"AH! AH! AH! SHIT I CAN'T!" Hana finally broke and fell onto his chest breathing heavily. He felt her insides pulse as her juice flows down to his balls. Tsume opens the door seeing her daughter dead tired. "Thanks Naruto, you've done enough for us today but doesn't mean were done here. We might come and visit you for a quick session." Naruto got up and let back home late that night.

* * *

Well i'm glad i got that out of me. i say it was horrible but it's finally out and i can start again. Up next is Tsunade and Shizune one chapter better than this one.


	15. Beginning Rivals

AN:Here's another intallment to the stories. I started working on this after i finished that other chaprter and decided to publuish this one faster so you know i'm not just coming and leaving. Sorry this chapter was also done in haste since i don't have time to revise but once i'm done with this story i'm fixing each chapter in grammer and other minor problems

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Naruto and in anyway get money out of this. Besides the first chapter (which was from a doujin, at least the first half) the rest is i wrote up.

WARNING: Strong chapter!

* * *

Naruto wakes up stretching around his bed kicking the sheets off. He stands up heading to the kitchen like a walking zombie for some breakfast. He heads for the refrigerator and opens it grabbing his close to expire milk and closes the door with his leg. He stops and notices the note he left himself attached at the door. "Crap I forgot I need to help at the Hokage's office!" He leaves the milk on the table and grabs his shoes running out his door.

Naruto made it to the building and dashed up the stairs reaching the Hokage's office. He stops before he opens the door. "Crap what do I say after such a long time?" He roamed outside the doors for a couple minutes thinking what to say. "Ah screw it I'll just…" He opened the door expecting to see Tsunade behind the desk. Instead he saw Shizune with her hands full of papers up to her chin.

Shizune turns around. "Oh hey Naruto! Haven't seen you around here lately at all, what have you been up to?" She asked not a clue that Naruto was kicked from Konoha. "Meh you know how it is these days…" He said getting a little quieter. "Where's Tsunade?" Shizune looks at his head since the papers covered his upper body. "The elders gave her a brake but, don't worry they made sure no one sells her sake." She says laughing to herself on how desperate Tsunade can be for sake.

"So you must be to help me here then right?" "Yeah pretty much, sorry for being late." "Oh no worries just fix those files on the desk I'll be back I'm going to check to see if there's any more files." Shizune left out the door. Naruto turned looking down at the files. "What the hell are these files for anyway?" he grabbed them and stacked them up properly.

The door opens "Hey Shizune you know where the key to my sake drawer is? Not a damn store in this place has sake for some bizarre reason." Tsunade froze seeing the yellow headed boy in front of her. Naruto turns around as she runs up to him and gives him a hug. To his surprise he gets pushed back she lets him go and slaps him in the face, pointing her finger "Don't we ever get caught doing that ever again." He laughs and nods.

The room gets quite and he smirks. "Get caught doing what again?" Tsunade punches him in the stomach. "ARGH! Heh I'm sorry Baa-chan I know." She grabs his shoulders making him stand tall after that punch. She gives him another hug Naruto takes his arms around her and slides down her back. He gropes her ass tight feeling her thick. Tsunade looks up at Naruto with his stupid grin on his face.

"You're so persistent aren't you?" She lets him play with her. She pulls out and says. "Why don't you play with these instead?" Tsunade slides her green jacket off and slides her shirt off her shoulders her sash kept the shirt tied around her belly as her tits where fully there for him to enjoy. Naruto starts grabbing her tits. He grabs the side and motor boats her chest. He stops and gets behind Tsunade with his raging boner.

He whispers to her ear. "But I want to play with this." He pushes his crotch against her ass. Tsunade felt his cock all right. She begins thinking of their actions before it gets out of hand. "Fuck it." She sweeps the files onto the floor and slams her hands on the table, slouching her back a bit. No needing to tell Naruto anything he quickly got behind her. She could feel his cock burying itself between her ass. He grabs her leggings and brings them down to her ankles and slowly goes back up, seeing her nail polished toes up to her hot dripping pussy.

Tsunade waited for Naruto with her back to him and her front to the window. _"Imagine if someone saw Naruto fucking me from behind. My head would be up my ass I wouldn't even know if they saw us."_

She hears Naruto's pants fall on the ground behind her. Naruto grabs her soft waist. "How I missed this plump ass of yours." Tsunade feels him slide up her ass getting in deeper. How she missed his huge cock in her. He starts fucking her making her big tits bounce up and down Naruto grabs one with his hand and starts squeezing it. "Tsunade this feels better than before."

She turns her head back. "And I missed you too." Naruto starts thrusting more up her ass. Tsunade takes a few steps back so she can bend over the table perfectly. Naruto felt it easier to pump faster this way.

Then an intrusion of someone these two blonde's completely forgot about, Shizune, walks in "Hey Naruto we're done here so you can…" she stops halfway seeing these two having anal sex. Both turn their heads to their right in sync. Tsunade's eyes grow wide with the realization of what they got caught doing. Naruto felt her insides tighten up as if trying to push his dick out.

Shizune looks at Naruto's penis deeply penetrating Tsunade. It looked as if her ass was sucking him in for more. She backs up on the door and locks it so no other person can catch the Hokage getting her ass fucked.

"Naruto! Why are you raping Tsunade?" She screamed out load as if that won't give any idea's what's happening in this room. Tsunade's face went from shock to a sarcastic smirk. "Hey Naruto, can you pull your cock out of my ass? _Sheesh letting Shizune seeing me in a position like this is kind of embarrassing._"

Naruto smiles "Not until I finish inside of you." Her face goes in shock again. Naruto pushes her so she could turn her head away from Shizune. He starts fucking her in front of her assistant, Tsunade's never felt this much anger and pleasure ever in her entire life. Shizune stays quiet seeing how easy Tsunade can take this from Naruto.

"No! Nah! Ugh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Ah! Ru!" Tsunade gave up since she couldn't even say his name right.

"You know, for an ass fuck, you're pretty tight!"

She starts dripping wet from the fact her best friend was watching her get raped. She didn't know why but it excited her more, Naruto felt her ass tighten up and pushed in balls deep and stopped. He started blasting waves of loads in her ass with her still gasping after each load. Naruto pulled out of her slowly, Shizune looked at her ass pour with cum out and down her legs. _"My God! What a big flow of sperm!"_

She also noticed Tsunade had a quiet orgasm with her cum dripping down along her thighs. She turns her attention to Naruto. Couldn't help but stare at his limp penis covered in its own sperm.

Naruto looked at Shizune flinch, for the first time Shizune saw him as a crazy sex hound. "Jealous Shizune?" He asks with his all well known smirk.

"What! Are you crazy? Me… jealous?" She said out loud nervously looking down from his cock to his eyes. Her face begins to blush at what inspired Naruto to say such things to her and she couldn't help but stare at his junk with amazement. He starts walking closer to her each step he took toward she took back until eventually she reached the door. She looked around desperately but didn't notice he was already in front of her.

Naruto grabs her with one arm behind her back and brings her closer to him. She didn't know why her body couldn't resist him, a good kick to the nuts could've stopped him in his tracks but it drew her closer to him. Naruto moves his hand around her waist _"Wow she actually has a curvy body, petite I'd say."_ He caresses her waist sliding his hand down and grabbing her perfect butt. _"Another surprise here! Her butt isn't big like Tsunade's but it's perfect in its own shape."_

"Hehe you've been hiding this secret package haven't you Shizune?" She nodded slowly couldn't believe he was doing this to her.

Naruto grabs her lavender slash from the back and unties it a bit letting it unravel itself. He has her now, Shizune is under his powerful addictive lust. She grabs her slash letting it completely loose, opening her chest out a bit. She gently slid both sides off her shoulders letting her kimono drop and grabs her fishnet shirt from the bottom pulling it up. Naruto gazed at her perfectly round B-cup breast size _"She's a petite at its fullest!"_

Naruto nodded his head in a quick fashion using his eyes to point down. Shizune looked at him and slowly got on her knees touching the cold stone hard floor. _"Why am I doing this? Ugh! Naruto your penis carries a strong stench but, I can't help it, I want it." _She grabs his penis from the base where it wasn't that humid and lifts it up so it was pointing at her gaping mouth. She could see between his legs Tsunade undressing herself.

She looks back at his cock slowly entering it in her mouth. Her tongue savor his own cum still clenching onto his penis after anal with the Hokage. Naruto grabs her head and pushes her down going in more deep. She could feel his girth push up against her cheeks, and her tongue getting hotter. She began to swallow the sperm on his penis sucking it in down her throat.

She eventually took little brakes so she could swallow it properly, with his penis in her mouth it was making it harder. She could feel her tongue humid but dry to her. She opens her mouth again and Naruto sticks it in pushing down her tongue. She closed her eyes and began bobbing her head slowly. Grabbing his penis by the base she starts making a cyclone with her hand twisting up and down his shaft and her mouth twirling around the head of his penis. She stops and pulls out her lips still attached to his shaft as he slides up her mouth making a round pop.

Shizune sucked his juice leaving his cock heavily covered in her saliva. She gets up and wipes remnants of saliva from her lips with her fingers and licks that that in too. She walks around Naruto with him following closely behind her. She puts her hands on the table and bends slightly over it a bit. Naruto makes his clone for Tsunade's enjoyment as he gets ready for Shizune. "You please Tsunade I'll break Shizune here on this table."

Naruto grabs her small waist good and shoves his cock between her legs leading up to her vagina's entry. He enters her slowly Shizune has her eyes close ready for her first time having sex. She can feel him entering her inch after inch till he stopped. Naruto begins thrusting at a good hard pace.

"I can feel your inside's grabbing me tightly Shizune. I didn't know you wanted this badly."

Shizune felt guilty for such pleasure she was getting. She wants to reject but her body feels to be grabbing onto Naruto.

"Oh Naruto! Ah! Agh! Uh! Uh! Naruto please… Faster!" She moaned.

Naruto starts pounding her petite body. He slouch her over like he did to Tsunade so he can go faster with little restraint. Shizune felt her body go light from the legs. "Ah ah aaah! Naruto keep going! Make me cum for you! I want my juices all over your cock!" Naruto grabs the desk from the edges pushing balls deep in her pussy. Shizune was left gasping as if she was drowning in water hoping for air. She felt an intense shock wave tingle in her body especially when Naruto would be wholly inside of her.

"MNPH! GAH! AH! AH! AAAH!" Shizune shot up her chest with her head pointing up high. She felt it for the first time in her life, her first orgasm. She rested her body on the table breathing heavily still feeling Naruto inside of her. She was feeling very sensitive inside that particular area any move he made sends small shocks through her.

Naruto looks down seeing his cock pour with her cum dripping down on the floor. He enters her pussy again and starts plowing her onto the desk. His balls hitting her thighs Shizune was still gasping for air after her orgasm. Naruto wouldn't stop till he finished inside of her, he begins feeling his penis swell as did Shizune.

"Shizune you're going to like this!" She felt her insides grown intensely hot again. Nothing alike her orgasm but she can feel her insides fill up of his hot substance.

She rests her body on the table and Naruto still kept inside of her feeling bits pouring out. _"Oh no! I did here with Naruto, it was my first time having sex and in a public place! Where my boss works who's next to me getting her brains fucked out by the_ _same guy! What irony but, still that orgasm was over whelming I wouldn't mind doing this again."_

Naruto pulls out of Shizune and she gets up turning around. "Get on your knees Shizune."She does and grabs his penis beginning to suck him clean. "I didn't even tell you and you sucking it anyways." He smirks loving how caring Shizune is.

She looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and bites down a little bit giving a warning to Naruto. His smirk goes away a little hurt from that nibble but moves on. Shizune grabs his penis by the base again pointing it directly up. Her saliva with both their cum came spewing down lying over her fingers enlaced around his cock. She licks from the bottom going up to the head and sucking on that for a couple minutes.

Now finish, Naruto looks over at Tsunade and makes the clone disappear. Her pussy was left moist by the clone toying with her while he had sex with Shizune. He walks over to her and tells her to lay flat on her stomach, she follows along and crosses her arms in front of her so she can lay her head down. Naruto hovers over her with her between his legs and his 8-inch limp penis pointing down. He falls to his knees and already can Tsunade feel the head of his cock poking her cheeks.

Naruto stretches his feet back and puts his elbows next to her as if he was doing push-ups on top of Tsunade. He puts his head on her shoulder and she turns. "Do it Naruto, don't hesitate to fuck the life out of me, I want it, I want your cock inside of me." Naruto uses his legs to open her legs and grabs his cock looking for her opening. He finds it moist and warm ready for him and goes in. She closes her eyes feeling him keep going in, her hands were in fist and her toes were scrunch up.

Naruto starts thrusting downwards pounding her against the floor.

"Ah! Aww! Mn mn mn! Keep going! Don't stop till you finish inside of me!" She said. Shizune looks at her with amazement at how Naruto can get the Hokage to say such words. Naruto is still pounding her feeling himself full with more energy hearing her say that to him. He begins going balls deep making her loose her breath or words.

"GU! UUH! UH! UH! A-A-A-A-!" Naruto knew what was coming next as he feels himself ready. "I'm coming soon." He said groaning it out, she turns her head. "I…" Naruto slams his pelvis on her plump butt ejecting semen into her vagina. Tsunade felt her bowels go lose releasing a big amount of her cum overpowering Naruto's sending their juices pouring out onto the floor.

He drops his body on her, both resting feeling each other's hearts beat in sync.

Naruto pushes himself up and helps Tsunade getting up also. He looks at Shizune sitting on the desk with her leg over the other. She gives him a seductive look trying to get her turn with him. "I got an idea!" Naruto says out of nowhere.

"Yes Naruto give it to me here on the Hokage's desk!" "What? No later. Get off I got an idea."

Shizune jumps off and Naruto gets on the side of the table and takes a seat. He lays himself down with his back on the ground and summons a clone mirroring him on the other side of the desk. "Shizune come with me, Tsunade get the clone again." The girls both get on top of the desk each on top of Naruto cowgirl style facing each other. Naruto grabs his penis entering it inside Shizune as the clone mirrors his moves and enters Tsunade. The girls start bouncing on their dicks each seeing each other's bodies giving into Naruto.

Naruto grabs Shizune's waist leaning her more toward him as does the clone now both girls are face to face hearing themselves moan his name. Naruto starts pumping up to Shizune getting her by surprise she puts her hands up and so does the clone. Tsunade's hands were up against Shizune's palms both holding onto each other for support on not to fall forward.

The view was good from where Naruto was, seeing both of the girls tits bounce in harmony. Tsunade starts blushing feeling herself about to cum before Shizune, and she feels herself close too. Both girls stare at each other wondering who would be the first. Tsunade couldn't hold much of her ground feeling the urge to burst and Shizune was closing her eyes tight hoping to prevent it before her master did.

In beautiful sync, Naruto, now became the only man to make two girls orgasm in harmony facing each other in the Hokage's office. Both girls let out their screams they were holding in, each one pouring of their juices that Naruto ejected in them. The girls rest having it rough for a while.

Everyone gets up and the clone disappears. Feeling his job done Naruto decided to take leave now but Tsunade grabs his arm. "Wait… I want to ask you, which one of us did you think were better?" She said. Shizune who was half dressed also came into the question. "Yeah Naruto which one did you think was better?"

Naruto was dressing and thinking at the same time, he wasn't even thinking an answer just how to escape with a question to their question or escape it in general. Everyone was all ready dress up Naruto couldn't think another way around. He looks at Shizune. "I like you, your body is petite and tight." She smiles feeling glad she can satisfy a man's pleasures. Then he looks at Tsunade. "You… your body drives me crazy! Like I haven't had enough of it and I keep wanting more." She smirks feeling better than Shizune. She spots it and gives her the mean eye and Tsunade gives it back.

Naruto felt the tension between them and decides it was time to leave. He jumps out the window for a quick escape. The girls didn't even notice him leave. "He obviously loved my body the most." Shizune said with pride. "Hmph… we'll see about that."

* * *

Phew another chapter finished here and more to go. I'm glad to be back and the next upcoming chapter is a little alone time with Shizune.


End file.
